Teach Me
by dayuta
Summary: Aku hanya mencintai diriku. Aku tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana rasanya mempunyai orang yang dicintai sejak keluarga ku terbunuh. Sampai kau datang, mengajariku untuk mencintaimu./bersetting dunia ninja/CHAPTER 7 UPDATEEEE!
1. Chapter 1 - Expectation

_Aku hanya mencintai diriku. Aku tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana rasanya mempunyai orang yang dicintai sejak keluarga ku terbunuh. Sampai kau datang, mengajariku untuk mencintaimu._

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story by Dayuta**

**(Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata)**

**Rate T maybe M  
**

**CANON. TYPO. GAJE. OOC. Dan segala kesalahan yang ada didalamnya harap dimaklumi**

**(Dont like dont read) (Flame?yang membangun ya)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Teach Me)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Expectation**

Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak konoha yang tampak aneh dilewati. Tidak seperti dulu, sekarang ia hanya dapat melihat puing-puing reruntuhan bekas perang dunia ke-empat sebelumnya itu masih menyisakan banyak kejadian pahit jika melihatnya. Sekujur tubuhnya pun masih bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang suram akibat perang tersebut. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala sambil berjalan karena tidak sanggup melihat keadaan disekitarnya itu, berharap saat ia menundukkan kepala, ia hanya akan melihat tanah yang tandus. Tapi sayangnya, bukan hanya tanah tandus yang ia lihat, melainkan tanah tandus bercampurkan darah yang sampai saat ini masih belum menghilang. Ia terlonjak kaget dengan wajah yang mengerikan, bulir-bulir air mata pun perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya dan tetesan itu pun jatuh ke tanah tercampur dengan darah para shinobi yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi desa tempatnya tinggal itu.

"Hikss..Andai aku kuat seperti Naruto. Neji-nii...Maaf..Maaf..aku tak bisa melindungimu."

Hal ini mengingatkannya akan kenangan pahit yang paling menakutkan saat perang dunia ke-empat terjadi. Ia tidak bisa menahan segala isak tangis yang sudah ia pendam sejak lama, saat terakhir kali melihat Neji mati tepat di depannya. Betapa tidak berguna dirinya, bahkan dari dulu ia selalu saja dilindungi oleh Neji. Saat ia ingin menolong Neji, ia selalu didahului oleh teman-teman yang lain. Sangat menyedihkan menjadi orang yang terlemah diantara yang terlemah, mungkin itu yang bisa dideskripsikan untuk dirinya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata yang sedari tadi terlalu sibuk dengan segala pikiran menyedihkannya itu tidak menyadari ada orang yang memanggilnya dari jauh. Dengan penampilan yang mencolok seperti biasa, secepatnya orang itu menghampiri Hinata yang sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya. Orang itu terlihat sangat kaget ketika melihat sosok kunoichi cantik itu dengan suara isak tangis dan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Hei Hinata!" Ucap Kunoichi berambut pink itu menyadarkan Hinata dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada respon, Hinata tetap saja menangis dan seakan tidak ingin mengakhirinya.

"Maaf..."

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi!" Kunoichi berambut pink itu masih tetap berusaha berbicara pada Hinata, berharap Hinata membagi kesedihan kepada dirinya agar bisa mengurangi beban yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Maaf...Neji-nii."

"Ne-neji?" Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar nama terakhir yang Hinata sebut tadi. Jadi karena Neji, Hinata menjadi seperti itu. Sakura tersenyum pilu melihat Hinata yang tidak berdaya seperti ini. Bukan kasihan, tapi ia sedikit mengerti mengapa Hinata sampai seperti itu. Bahkan saat dirinya pun mengetahui Neji mati, ia kaget dan merasa tidak percaya. Saat mendengar dari Naruto sendiri, bahwa Neji mati karena melindungi dirinya dan Hinata. Sakura pun tidak sadar meneteskan air matanya. Bagaimana pun Neji adalah teman seperjuangannya dan orang yang pernah berjanji padanya bahwa akan merebut Sasuke dari Orochimaru dan membawanya kembali ke konoha saat mereka masih jadi Gennin dulu.

Kedua tangan Sakura memegang pipi Hinata dan perlahan menangkat wajah sembabnya. Ia menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengalir dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik dan tersenyum lembut seraya memeluk tubuh yang perlu pondasi itu. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kumohon berhentilah. Dengan menangis sendiri tidak akan membuatmu lega Hinata, kau bisa membaginya dengan ku." Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata.

Hinata menatap mata Emerald itu, mencari dan melihat ketulusan yang dipancarkan Sakura membuat Hinata tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih Sakura-san aku menjadi tenang sekarang."

"Tentu saja, dan sekarang kita harus bergegas ke Gedung Hokage." Sakura menarik tangan kanan Hinata tetapi kunoichi berambut indigo itu masih belum beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Ge-gedung Hokage?" dengan wajah yang masih sembab, lagi-lagi Hinata memasang wajah yang mengerikan dan itu terlihat menggelikan di mata Sakura.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu Hinata, kau terlihat seperti Sadako. Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa geli melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Ta-tapi untuk apa kita ke Gedung Hokage?" masih dengan tampang aneh Hinata bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Ayo!"

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Mata itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan bola mata elegan yang selama ini redup karena selalu memancarkan tatapan dendam. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina, akhirnya mata itu pun terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan bola mata hitam pekat yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaannya. Mata yang bisa berubah menjadi warna merah seperti darah. Mata yang dulu selalu ia gunakan untuk membunuh orang, menyiksa, atau bahkan membuat korbannya hingga menjadi gila. Mata yang mempesona, tapi ketika terjebak, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lolos. Pria itu memandang langit-langit ruangan itu. Serba putih, seperti Surga. Pria itu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan hambar sambil melihat keluar jendela yang membuka jalan agar terpaan angin menyentuh tubuhnya. Jika ia bisa memohon, maka ia ingin angin topan yang menyentuh dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding ruangan ini agar dirinya bisa mati. Mati tanpa beban apapun.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke, tidak punya apa-apa. Keluarga bahkan klannya telah lenyap dan hanya tinggal dirinya yang tersisa seorang diri. Tanpa ada yang menyambutnya ketika pulang ke rumah nanti. Bahkan jika membayangkan harusnya ia hidup sebatang kara di dalam hutan yang penuh dengan hewan buas, agar bisa dimakan oleh mereka. Ia ingin mati. Buat apa hidup, bahkan sekarang ia tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup. Membangkitkan klan? Itu mungkin cita-cita yang tak mungkin tercapai. Apa masih ada yang menginginkan dirinya yang seorang ninja buronan kelas atas dan telah ternodai oleh darah shinobi yang tak bersalah?. Apa mereka, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi dan anggota rookie 9 yang lain mungkin masih menginginkannya? Tapi apa itu tulus? Atau hanya rasa kasihan atas kenangan pahit yang ia derita selama ini? Entahlah ia sendiri tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Bahkan jika ia di jerumuskan ke penjara konoha, ia akan dengan segan mematuhi dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sana.

Tubuh itu merespon dan bergerak mengikuti perintah otak Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk bangun dengan tumpuan tangan kanan yang masih bebas tanpa infus itu dan menyenderkan punggung tegapnya di ranjang tersebut. Ia menghirup udara ruangan ini yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan. Sungguh ia tidak menyukai bau itu. Tapi bukankah lebih baik menghirup bau obat-obatan dibanding dengan bau darah? Sasuke tersenyum sinis memikirkan apa yang barusan ia bayangkan.

Tapi siapa yang membawanya kesini? Bukankah semua shinobi waktu itu sedang sibuk menyelamatkan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Sasuke membayangkan dan mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan yang berbaik hati membawanya ke Rumah Sakit diingatnya ia hanya melihat...seketika tubuhnya menegang, rambut indigo? Panjang?... Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggumamkan sebuah nama, "_Hinata...kah?_"

* * *

Shizune, asisten yang telah lama mengabdi kepada Tsunade ini pun berlari tergesah-gesah di lorong Rumah Sakit yang panjang itu. Ia memegang erat berkas yang diberikan oleh Tsunade tadi dan takut jika barang penting pemberian hokage keenam itu terjatuh. Selama beberapa lama ia berlari, akhirnya sampailah ia di depan ruangan yang ia tuju, kamar 027. Tanpa salam ia pun langsung membuka pintu kamar itu, dan ia terlihat kaget saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar? Kapan? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pun dilontarkan oleh Shizune yang memang alamiahnya memiliki sifat yang cerewet, bahkan Tsunade pun dibuatnya pusing.

"Hentikan pertanyaan bodohmu itu." Sasuke menatap tajam wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ck, masih tidak sopan sama seperti dulu." Shizune menatap malas ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya mengomentari sikapku, lebih baik kau keluar _sensei._" memberi sedikit penekanan di perkataannya dan sekali lagi Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Shizune.

"Aku tidak suka dihormati dengan nada mengejek seperti itu Sasuke. Aku ke sini karena ingin memeriksa keadaanmu. Tapi sepertinya, tidak diperiksa pun kau kelihatan sudah sehat. Bahkan kau berani mengejekku dan berkata seperti orang yang seakan-akan tidak sakit." lain Sasuke, Shizune pun membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Tck, terserah." hanya itu yang dilontarkan Sasuke sambil membuang muka karena malas menatap Shizune.

"Aku pergi dulu Sasuke, masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan. Aku tidak ingin meladenin semua pembicaraan tidak penting ini. Semoga kau cepat _sembuh_." Shizune menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras. Bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan angin hempasan pintu itu mampu menggerakan helaian rambutnya. "Ck, sungguh wanita merepotkan."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kulakukan nanti?" Sasuke menatap awan yang kini dengan indahnya menutupi sebagian langit biru yang begitu indah itu. Mungkin ia harus memulai kehidupan barunya, dimulai dari nol. Ia tidak tahu bisa atau tidak, tapi ia ingin suatu saat ada seseorang yang mengajarinya. Ya.. Mengajarinya tentang kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

"Sakura-san, apa ini pemberitahuan misi?"

"Entahlah Hinata, aku juga tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita cepat sebelum hokage itu marah. Kau tahu bagaimana bukan jika ia marah..." Sakura memasang wajah horor seakan menakuti Hinata.

"Ta-"

(Braakkkkk)

Perkataan Hinata seketika terhenti saat melihat dinding ruangan Hokage itu tiba-tiba hancur dan melayang tepat di depannya. Bukan hanya dia yang terlihat kaget, bahkan Sakura yang berada disampingnya pun melebarkan mata. Hinata buru-buru melihat kedalam ruangan tersebut dan yang ia lihat sekarang tepat seperti apa yang ia bayangkan ketika melihat dinding itu hancur. Hokage awet muda itu dengan ekspresi garangnya melihat tajam kearah mereka berdua. Hinata yang menyadari tatapan itu merasa takut dan berusaha untuk berlindung di belakang Sakura. Bahkan Sakura yang murid kesayangannya saja merasa takut.

"Dasar, bocah uchiha tengik!"

"U-uchiha?"

"Tsunade-sama, ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Sakura begitu kaget ketika Tsunade mengucapkan nama yang sangat ia kenal. Tapi bukankah Sasuke masih koma? Pertanyaan itu masih terngiang dikepalanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau nanti melihatnya mati dan mayatnya tergantung di atas gedung Hokage ini." Tsunade kembali duduk dan menopang dagu ditangan kanannya. Ia menatap tajam kepada kedua kunoichi yang sekarang berada di depan meja tempat ia duduk itu. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di meja dengan tempo yang sama. Masih dalam suasana yang diam dan tidak ada tanda dari kedua belah pihak siapa yang akan bicara, Sakura dan Hinata menatap Tsunade dengan wajah penuh ekspresi seperti ingin dimangsa oleh binatang buas. Mungkin saja mereka memang ingin membuka pembicaraan agar bisa mencairkan suasana itu. Tapi ingin bicara tentang apa? Mereka saja tidak tahu kenapa mereka dipanggil ke ruangan ini.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?"

"Anoo-"

"Baiklah aku lelah. Langsung intinya, aku memberi kalian misi masing-masing. Pertama kau Sakura, kau ku beri misi untuk mengantarkan dokumen ini ke Desa Sunagakure, kau ditemani Kiba dan Sai. Mulai besok pagi kalian harus sudah meninggalkan desa ini. Jangan lupa jaga dokumen itu baik-baik, karena itu dokumen rahasia. Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau lalai dalam hal menjaganya. Beritahu kepada teman misi mu."

"Hai!"

"Dan kau Hinata, ini bukan misi. Aku hanya meminta padamu temani bocah cerewet ini menjenguk Sasuke. Aku bosan dari tadi ia terus dengan seenaknya meminta padaku agar bisa mengantarkannya ke Rumah Sakit. Padahal aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Hinata dan Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Tsunade, sedangkan objek yang mereka pandang hanya memamerkan cengirannya yang khas. "Hehehe..Maaf merepotkanmu Hinata-chan."

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata memandang kaget Naruto. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke tangan kiri Naruto yang saat itu, pada Perang Dunia Ninja ke-empat hampir saja terputus karena bertarung dengan Sasuke. Bahkan kaki kirinya pun mengalami patah yang lumayan parah sehingga ia tidak boleh berjalan menggunakan kaki untuk sementara ini. Ia memakai kursi roda, mungkin inilah mengapa Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan Naruto menjenguk Sasuke. Hinata menghela nafas lega saat melihat tangan dan kaki kiri Naruto sudah tidak separah waktu itu. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan menangis lagi.

"Kalian semua boleh pergi." Ucap Tsunade

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama, kami pergi dulu." Sakura dan Hinata memberi penghormatan kepada Tsunade, kecuali Naruto yang hanya melihatnya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Tsunade baa-san memang pantas dihormati karena sudah tua"

"Berhenti memanggilku baa-san! Bocah tengik sialan!" Tsunade yang sudah tidak tahan memberi Naruto pukulan diwajahnya. Persetan dengan tubuhnya yang masih penuh luka. Tsunade menganggap ini memang hukuman untuk Naruto yang sudah keterlaluan. Karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko terlalu jauh mereka bertiga pun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan karena mereka masih peduli dengan nyawa mereka

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

"_Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" _Hinata meruntuki dirinya sendiri dan memohon agar Tuhan mendengar permohonannya. Ini saat-saat yang sangat ia nantikan, tetapi juga sangat ingin ia hindari. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan-jalan di tengah keramaian kota saja. Bahkan ia bisa melihat orang-orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh, bukan mengejek. Tetapi seakan-akan tatapan yang heran. Mungkin mereka bingung apa yang tengah dilakukan pewaris Hyuuga dan pahlawan desa itu.

"Na-naruto-kun sepertinya ki-kita jadi bahan pembicaraan."

"Benarkah Hinata-chan? Tapi aku tak merasa begitu." dengan santainya Naruto menyanggah perkataan Hinata. Karena sedari tadi ia melihat semua penduduk yang mereka lewati itu tersenyum kepada mereka.

"I-iya, mungkin aku hanya salah paham." Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan, kenapa Tsunade baa-san menyuruhmu kenapa tidak Sakura-chan saja?" dengan entengnya Naruto bertanya seperti itu pada Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya bisa menahan air mata yang mulai turun itu. Setega itu kah Naruto kepadanya. Kenapa yang ada dipikiran Naruto hanyalah Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Bahkan saat ia yang berada didepannya, Naruto tetap memikirkan Sakura.

"Mu-mungkin Tsunade-sama memberikan misi yang sangat penting dan...itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura-san, bu-bukan dilakukan o-olehku." oh Tuhan betapa beratnya hati Hinata mengatakan ini.

"Hm, kau mungkin benar."

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan jendela yang terbuka lebar itu, bosan lebih tepatnya. Bahkan ini lebih sunyi jika dibandingkan dengan hutan yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya saat ia buronan dulu. Apalagi menghirup udara yang bercampur bau obat-obatan itu. Membuat suasana perasaan Sasuke jadi bertambah buruk.

"Hinata ini kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat." Mereka berhenti tepat di depan kamar bertuliskan nomor 027. Hinata mencoba mengetuk pintu itu sebentar dan tangan kanannya itu pun meraih gagang pintu dan membukannya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan seseorang yang berada didalam kamar itu sontak menoleh mendapati dua orang shinobi mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Naruto."

"Hoi Sasuke, kau sudah sadar? Tadi Shizu-"

"Jangan mengucapkan nama wanita sialan itu Naruto." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Tidak bukan hanya Naruto, tapi seseorang yang berada di belakang Naruto. Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"Hyuuga Hinata...kah?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Hinata yang mendengar namanya seketika diucapkan Sasuke sontak menatap Sasuke takut-takut. Siapa coba yang tidak takut dengan mantan buronan kelas atas itu apalagi ia sendiri bukanlah orang yang akrab dengan Sasuke.

"I-iya U-uchiha-san" jawab Hinata malu-malu. Ia menunduk menatap lantai, tidak ingin melihat Sasuke, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin melihat bola mata yang mempesona itu yang baginya malah menakutkan.

"Hn."

"_Hanya itu?" _Hinata menggerutu dalam hati dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Sasuke, aku kesini ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting." Naruto memasang wajah serius.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke seadanya, wajahnya pun terlihat serius.

"Se-sepertinya aku harus keluar." Hinata yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke terlibat pembicaraan serius akhinya mengalah dan berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak kau disini saja Hinata." tangan kanan Naruto meraih tangan kiri Hinata. Menahan kepergian Hinata yang hendak meninggalkan mereka. Naruto tahu ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Hinata juga tidak apa-apa jika tahu.

"Sasuke, apa setelah ini kau akan pergi meninggalkan desa lagi?" tanya Naruto. Ia memasang wajah serius dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa tersenyum sinis. Bukankah itu pertanyaan konyol. Untuk apa ia meninggalkan desa lagi, bukankah ia tidak memiliki tujuan hidup? Ia tidak ingin pergi dari konoha, tapi yang ia inginkan adalah pergi dari dunia yang menyakitkan ini. Sasuke menggerakan bola mata pekat itu ke objek yang berada di belakang Naruto. Ia bisa melihat wajah Wanita itu dengan jelas. Hidung, mata, garis wajah, rambut, bibir, segala yang ada pada wanita itu sangat ia kagumi. Sosok wanita yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya bahkan saat mereka belum memasuki akademi ninja. Gadis kecil yang dulu selalu ia lihat dari jauh, selalu ia ikuti dan selalu ia bayangkan ketika ingin tidur. Dan Gadis yang sosoknya pun perlahan-lahan menghilang ketika ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Gadis yang membuat hatinya kosong lagi. Gadis yang selama ia menjadi buronan, hanyalah sosok bayangan tidak terlihat yang berada dalam hatinya. Sosok yang ia lupakan, tanpa sengaja.

"Aku akan tetap berada di konoha jika..." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya sambil menoleh dan menatap Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata tidak menyadari karena sedari tadi ia hanya menatap ke bawah.

Naruto yang mengikuti pandangan Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tidak tahu pasti tebakannya benar apa tidak. Tapi ia tahu arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Hinata, bisakah kau keluar sebentar. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingin diganggu."

"I-iya" Hinata pun berjalan cepat kearah pintu.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa alasan logismu?" keduanya masih terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Alasannya Hinata. Aku akan tetap di konoha jika syaratnya adalah Hinata." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Syarat? Seperti apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengerutkan alisnya karena tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sederhana saja, aku ingin wanita itu menjadi milikku."

"Milikmu?" Naruto kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memasang tampang seperti itu Naruto. Oh aku tahu, kau berpikir _bukankah Hinata menyukaimu_ kan?"

"Bu-"

"Aku akan membuat Hinata menjadi milikku. Hinata tidak pantas bersamamu Naruto."

"Tapi Sakura mencintaimu Sasuke! Apa kau tega membuatnya menderita? Dengan kau pulang ke konoha, harapannya padamu masih ada."

"Kalau begitu buang saja harapan itu. Aku tak membutuhkannya." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Itu tidak mudah Sasuke! Berhentilah menyakiti perasaan Sakura!"

"Kau tidak sadar Naruto, bukankah kau juga selama ini menyakiti Hinata? Kau sama saja."

"Kau salah Sasuke, aku tidak menyakitinya." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kilat marah. Sudah cukup perkataan Sasuke membuatnya naik darah. Jika tangan dan kakinya ini bukan perhalangnya, ia tidak akan segan-segan memukul rekan satu tim dulunya ini.

"Tapi kau menggantungkannya Naruto. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada menunggu. Kau tidak tahu perasaan Hinata. Jangan seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya!" Sasuke muak dengan segala alasan yang sudah Naruto lontarkan.

"..." Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menatap datar Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin lama-lama disini, jika tidak mungkin pertarungan seperti dulu akan terulang lagi tanpa peduli dengan keadaan mereka. Karena ia tahu dirinya dan Sasuke sama-sama keras kepala.

"Baiklah aku keluar. Besok aku akan ke sini melanjutkan pembicaraan kita Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sebentar lagi ingin membuka pintu, sontak memanggilnya. "Naruto, tolong kau suruh Hinata masuk sebentar."

Naruto tidak menoleh dan tidak menanggapi apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Tapi ia saat ia keluar dari kamar itu dan menemukan Hinata. Dengan rasa berat hati, ia mengatakan apa yang Sasuke inginkan. "Hinata-chan, masuklah kau belum berpamitan dengan Sasuke bukan?" Naruto memasang cengiran khasnya seperti biasa. Tapi itu memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak ikhlas mengucapkannya.

"I-iya Na-Naruto."

"Permisi." Hinata memasuki ruangan tempat Sasuke itu dirawat. Ia berjalan sangat pelan sekali, ia tidak biasa seperti ini jika bersama Sasuke.

"Duduklah." Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di kursi tepat disebelah ranjang Sasuke itu. Matanya masih menatap Hinata sedari tadi tanpa berpaling sedikitpun.

Hinata mendekat ke kursi itu dengan ragu-ragu. Ia duduk perlahan dan memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. "A-ada a-apa Uu-chiha-san?" Hinata tidak sepenuhnya menatap Sasuke terus, ia terkadang menoleh ke bawah tidak berani menatap Sasuke lama-lama.

"Bisakah Kau memanggilku Sasuke saja. Kau seolah-olah menghormatiku, padahal kau takut padaku." Sasuke menatap tajam sosok yang ada di depan matanya itu. Mengikuti setiap pergerakkan yang Hinata buat.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata menggenggam erat kedua tangannya diatas pahanya. Lagi-lagi ia salah.

"Yang ingin ku dengar bukan kata maaf Hinata."

"I-iya Sa-Sasuke-san, Ma-maaf."

"Sasuke-kun."

"..." Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung,

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menatap sosok yang didepannya ini dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Hinata terbata-bata mengucapkannya. Ia belum terbiasa dan tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Wajar jika ia gugup.

"Bagus. Itu yang ingin kudengar. Pulanglah Hinata, Naruto sudah menunggumu diluar."

"I-iya Sa-Sasuke-kun. Sa-sampai jumpa semoga cepat sembuh." Hinata tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terpana melihat senyum Hinata. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum itu. Tidak, ia semakin tidak sabar untuk membuat Hinata terikat dengan dirinya, hanya dirinya.

"Terima Kasih." Sasuke tersenyum.

"..."

Dan Hinata melihatnya! Bukankah ini langka? Hinata kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Dirinya, Sasuke tersenyum pada dirinya..kah? Ia rasa itu bukan halusinasi. Itu kenyataan, bahkan sampai detik ini ia masih melihat Sasuke tersenyum tanpa henti kepadanya. Tuhan.. Ada apa lagi ini.

**To Be Continue**

Fuuuhh (nguras keringat)

Akhirnya chapter satunya selesai juga. Maaf ya mina kalo chapter ini romance Sasuhinanya dikit banget. Heheheh xD

Semoga kalian suka.. Soalnya ini fanfic canon pertama saya u,u

Maaf kalo terlalu ribet dan terlalu panjang.. Habis saya pikir kalo di potong, chapter satunya nanti gak bakal ada scene Sasuhina, jadi saya teguhkan hati tetap saya teruskan.

Doain aja semoga chapter duanya ada romance Sasuhinanya ya.

Soalnya saya gak bisa prediksi gimana nanti bakal banyak apa enggak scenenya. Tergantung alur ceritanya bagaimana xD

Arigatou mina sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca..

Jangan lupa juga tinggalkan REVIEW kalian :)

Sayonara...


	2. Chapter 2 - Desicion

_Balasan Review :_

_Makasih mina sudah setia ngikutin fic abal-abal ini :")_

_saya gak nyangka responnya begini walaupun banyak kena flame ._._

_makasih sudah semangatin saya, membela saya, baca fic abal saya ini ..._

_tenang aja, kalo masalah flamer... saya udah kebal kok =)_

_saya gak akan berhenti lanjutin fic ini kalo cuma gara2 flamer ..._

_Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu ya mina... soalnya bingung ._._

_buat Syieme320 Naruto memang punya sedikit rasa sama Hinata, tapi ada sesuatu dibalik dari itu semua.. jadi terus ikuti ficnya biar nanti tau.. mungkin di chap 3 saya jelasin. _

_dan buat yang lainnya, ini chap 2 yang kalian tunggu-tunggu..._

_semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan :)_

_dan buat flamer, saya hargai kok kalian. kalian udah ngingatkan saya supaya bedakan mana yang canon dan mana yang fanon. saya nulis canon karena itu settingnya, kalo couplenya.. yahh saya tau itu cuma crackpair dan gak bakal terjadi karena canonnya udah ditentukan .. tapi setiap orang punya pemikiran, punya imajinasi. bukannya ini diperuntukkan bagi orang yang ingin menyalurkan imajinasinya? apa saya gak boleh nyalurkan imajinasi saya tentang fic yang saya buat ini? itu aja... -_- _

_don't bash, karena setiap orang punya pemikiran yang berbeda. kritik boleh tapi yang membangun dan tidak kasar :)_

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story by Dayuta**

**(Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata)**

**Rate T maybe M **

**TYPO. GAJE. OOC. Dan segala kesalahan yang ada didalamnya harap dimaklumi**

**(Dont like dont read)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Teach Me)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Decision**

Hinata menatap kalender itu lekat-lekat. Sudah dua minggu tidak terasa orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak itu telah meninggalkannya. Jika orang-orang bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia masih mengganggap bahwa dirinya lah penyebab kematian Neji. Jika saja ia punya Jurus seperti Nenek Chiyo yang bisa memberikan jiwa kepada orang yang telah mati, Hinata akan dengan senang hati memberikan jiwanya untuk kakak sepupunya itu.

Mata Lavender itu berhenti menatap kalender dan beralih menatap keluar jendela. Ah benar, ia ingat hari ini adalah jadwal mengunjungi makam Neji. Ia mengingat terakhir kali berkunjung ke makam itu seminggu yang lalu. Hanya sendiri, melampiaskan kesalahannya dan berharap Neji memaafkannya. Ia tersenyum lesu membayangkan keadaannya saat itu. Ia yakin saat ia menangis di makam itu wajahnya sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan segalanya dan terlihat sangat putus asa.

"Hinata-nee, sarapannya sudah siap." Hinata tersadar akan lamunannya ketika mendengar suara lantang dari adik perempuannya itu dan bergegas menuju ruang makan dimana Ayah dan Adiknya sudah menunggu. Keadaan ini sungguh menyedihkan baginya, dulu bukan hanya Ayah dan Adiknya yang menunggu, tapi juga sosok yang sekarang dirindukannya. Dan sekarang, ia tidak akan pernah merasakannya, tidak akan pernah merasakan hangatnya senyuman Neji yang selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya.

Hiashi mengerutkan alis ketika melihat putri cantiknya itu memasang raut wajah sedih. Wajah itu tertunduk lesu dengan mata yang memancarkan tatapan hampa seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan. Matanya membulat seketika saat melihat ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari wajah itu. Sesuatu yang sering ia lihat dua minggu belakangan ini selalu menghiasi wajah putrinya.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Hiashi. Ia melihat pergerakkan tangan Hinata yang berusaha menghilangkan jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak Ayah, aku hanya masih mengantuk." sanggah Hinata. Ia terlihat berpura-pura tersenyum. Dan Hiashi tahu itu adalah kebiasaan Hinata saat ia berbohong. Hiashi tahu Hinata tak akan pernah bisa membohonginya.

"Jangan menangisi orang yang sudah tidak ada Hinata."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Hiashi. "Ti-tidak Ayah. A-aku tidak menangisinya" hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Hinata untuk meyakinkan Ayahnya.

Hiashi yang mendengar jawaban Hinata hanya mengela nafas. Yah- apapun yang ia katakan pasti Hinata akan selalu menyanggahnya dan berkata seakan-akan tidak terjadi sesuatu. Sifat keras kepala yang sangat ia benci tetapi tidak bisa ditolak karena itu sendiri adalah sifat yang ia wariskan kepada Hinata. Dan itu sangat berlawanan dengan sifat istrinya yang lemah lembut. Yang entah kenapa Hinata juga mewariskan sifat yang dimiliki Istrinya itu.

"Aku bertanya sebanyak apapun jawabanmu pasti hanya itu Hinata. Dan aku tahu kau berusaha untuk membohongiku." Pria paruh baya itu menatap tajam anak sulungnya.

"..."

"Berhenti menangisinya dan lakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna. Orang tidak akan bisa maju jika terus memikirkan penyesalannya. Kau mengerti Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hiashi. Inilah yang selalu diajarkan Ayahnya, sikap sopan santun kepada oranglain dengan keadaan apapun. "Baik Ayah" Hinata membalas perkataan Ayahnya dengan nada tegas.

"Nee-chan, apa hari ini kau pergi ke makam Neji-nii lagi?" gadis remaja yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Adiknya itu sontak menoleh. Bahkan ia baru sadar jika sedari tadi bukan hanya ia dan Ayahnya yang ada disitu, tanpa sengaja ia melupakan kehadiran Adik Perempuannya. "Iya, apa kau ingin ikut Hanabi-chan?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Nee-chan, tiba-tiba saja kemarin Iruka-sensei mengajak kami semua hari ini pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku ingin membatalkannya dan ikut Nee-chan tapi kata sensei ini penting."

"Begitu, tak apa Hanabi-chan aku sendiri saja."

"Benarkah Nee-chan? Apa perlu aku meminta Naruto-nii untuk menemanimu?" Hanabi tersenyum jail. Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan yang ia suka, membuat kakaknya itu bertingkah malu-malu.

"Ja-jangan Hanabi-chan. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Nee-chan, jika kau pingsan saat menangis disana, siapa yang akan menolong kalau bukan pahlawan yang kau cintai itu." lagi-lagi Hanabi menggoda kakaknya itu.

"Hanabi, kakakmu sudah besar, ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Lebih baik dia sendiri daripada harus merepotkan oranglain." Hiashi menyela pertengkaran Hinata dan Hanabi. Ia sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua anak perempuannya itu.

"Iya Ayah." Hanabi hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Suara gaduh yang terdengar di ruangan Hokage itu membuat semua shinobi yang melewatinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ini adalah hal yang sering terjadi apalagi ketika keadaan desa sedang tidak stabil seperti sekarang.

"Shizune! Berapa banyak lagi yang harus aku tanda tangani hah?"

Tsunade menatap tajam asisten pribadinya itu. Bukan hanya Shizune, bahkan ia ingin memakan babi yang ada digendongan Shizune yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah yang seakan-akan mengolok-ngolok dirinya.

"Se-sekitar 100 lembar lagi Tsunade-sama." Shizune memasang cengiran yang sengaja dipaksanya.

"Apa!" Tsunade memasang wajah kaget. Bahkan dari tadi ia belum ada istirahat. Ayolah Shizune, apa ia tidak ada inisiatif untuk menghibur atau membantunya. Tidak usah repot-repot, jika Shizune menyediakan sebotol sake di atas mejanya, maka ia dengan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini tanpa mengeluh.

"Shizune, aku haus." Tsunade menatap Shizune sebentar. Ia masih sibuk menggerakan tangannya di atas kertas-kertas tidak berguna itu.

"Akan aku ambil." Shizune mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Tsunade.

"Aku minta Sake."

"Tidak" Shizune menatap Tsunade dengan kilat marah. Ia tidak akan pernah memperbolehkan Tsunade minum sake disaat seperti ini. Ia akan mengamuk seperti iblis! Itu yang dipikirkan Shizune jika Tsunade mabuk dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Ck, kau cerewet." Tsunade menatap malas Shizune.

(tokk..tokk)

Ada apa lagi sekarang hah! Ia mengomel dalam hati tanpa mempedulikan lagi tanda tangannya yang acak-acakan tercetak dengan jelas di lembaran dokumen itu. Mengapa waktu dulu ia dengan santainya menerima tawaran menjadi hokage, kalau akhirnya juga membuatnya repot seperti ini.

"Tsunade-sama, ini laporan tentang kerugian fasilitas desa konoha yang hancur saat perang dunia shinobi dua minggu yang lalu."

"Ya, setelah semua ini selesai, akan kuperiksa."

Shinobi itu masih tetap diam melihat Tsunade yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk itu. Pemuda beriris khas klan Hyuuga itu menunggu perintah dari atasannya.

"Pergilah Ko. Tugasmu sudah selesai."

"Sebenarnya saya ingin memberitahukan ba-" suara Ko terhenti setelah mendengar decitan pintu ruang hokage yang telah terbuka.

Lagi-lagi Tsunade nampak sangat kesal. Sudah berapa orang yang mengganggunya hari ini. Bagaimana ia bisa mneyelesaikan semuanya jika pekerjaannya dari tadi tertunda.

"Sekarang apa la- Hiashi, kenapa kau ke-" Tsunade nampak kaget ketika melihat sosok yang berpengaruh di desa konoha ini tepat berada didepannya. Orang yang mempunyai wewenang khusus dan berasal dari klan yang telah membangun desa konoha, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Begitu kah caramu menghormati tamu, Tsunade-sama." Hiashi memasang wajah datar seperti biasa tanpa ekspresi. Mata lavender itu menatap tenang sosok hokage pemarah yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Jika tidak ada keperluan disini, ia tidak akan bersusah payah membuang tenaganya untuk menginjakkan kaki di gedung tua ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini Hiashi?" Tsunade menatap bingung Hiashi

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini." Hiashi memberikan surat yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Dengan tenangnya ia meletakkan surat itu di atas meja kerja Tsunade. Ia menoleh menatap pemuda disampingnya yang juga berasal dari klan yang sama dengannya. "Kau boleh pergi Ko."

"Hai!" Ko menundukkan kepalanya kepada ketua klan Hyuuga itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang mempunyai jabatan tinggi di desa konoha tersebut.

Tsunade melihat sejenak wajah serius itu kemudian menatap surat yang tergeletak rapi didepan matanya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, menduga-duga apa yang ada didalam surat yang baru saja diberikan oleh Hiashi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Bukalah." Hiashi masih memandang tenang pemimpin desa konoha itu.

Tsunade yang tidak bisa menahan segala rasa penasarannya pun membuka dengan cepat surat itu. Wajahnya kaget menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya. Mata cokelat itu terbuka lebar, ketika melihat nama yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Perjodohan? Hiashi! Kau tidak bercanda?" Tsunade menatap tak percaya Hiashi, meminta penjelasan.

"Itu sudah keputusan." Hiashi menatap lurus kearah Tsunade.

"Apa Hinata tahu?" Tsunade masih ingin meminta penjelasan yang lebih kepada Hiashi.

"Aku tidak memerlukan persetujuan dari Hinata. Karena pasti ia akan menerimanya."

"Tapi bukankah kau tahu bocah itu-"

"Aku tahu. Ini demi kebaikkan Hinata, dan juga bocah itu" Hiashi menutup matanya sejenak. Kemudian membukanya lagi dan menatap sendu Tsunade.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang padanya nanti." Tsunade tersenyum sejenak dan kembali memasang wajah yang lebih tenang.

"Aku akan memberitahu Hinata besok. Lebih cepat lebih baik." ucap Hiashi.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya. Dengan begini, bocah itu tidak akan kesepian lagi." Tsunade tersenyum lega lalu dengan sigap tangan kanannya itu mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah kuas tinta. Hiashi memasang wajah bingung melihat gerakkan Tsunade yang menurutnya seperti ingin menulis surat.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Hiashi, ia terus melihat kelakuan tidak sopan Hokage keenam tersebut.

"Menurutmu?" Tsunade menuliskan beberapa kalimat di atas kertas putih itu sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa kau membuat surat tidak penting seperti itu Hokage-sama. Bukankah anda tahu ini rahasia?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada yang sedikit memojokkan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu berita gembira ini kepada Kazekage."

"Untuk apa kau melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu?" tanya Hiashi, ia menatap tajam Tsunade.

Tsunade berhenti sejenak menulis rentetan kalimat dikertas itu dan kemudian menatap remeh Hiashi. "Ayolah Hiashi, bagaimana pun mereka berdua adalah teman Kazekage muda itu."

Hiashi menghela nafas, "Baiklah, asalkan berita ini tidak tersebar"

"Aku jamin itu." Tsunade memasang senyum kemenangan. Jujur ia merasa sangat sulit sekali untuk mengalahkan perkataan tajam yang daritadi selalu terucap di mulut Hiashi itu.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Hinata melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dengan pelan dan melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Sungguh ramai sekali, itu yang bisa ia rasakan. Mata lavender itu melirik beberapa warga desa konoha yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat sibuk. Ia tersenyum lega, setidaknya masih banyak warga yang tidak trauma dan tetap semangat menjalani hidupnya walaupun mereka telah banyak kehilangan tempat tinggal, keluarga dan teman-teman mereka akibat perang dunia ninja keempat dua minggu yang lalu.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat tempat yang ia tuju sudah dekat. Tempat itu masih sama seperti dulu hanya saja, keadaan disekitarnya sangat berbeda. Ia berhenti tepat di depan toko kecil itu dan melihat sejenak bunga-bunga yang terpajang dengan indahnya menghiasi etalase. Tempat yang selalu ia datangi saat ingin mengunjungi makam Neji, Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

"Permisi." Hinata membuka pintu toko sambil mengucapkan salam. Objek pertama yang ia tangkap adalah sosok wanita cantik rambut panjang, Yamanaka Ino, teman ninjanya yang sangat menyukai bunga.

"Hinata, akhirnya kau datang." gadis Yamanaka itu dengan sigap berlari menghampiri Hinata yang baru saja masuk. Ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata.

Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Ino dan sembari tersenyum memandang teman ninjanya itu. Sungguh periang, sama seperti Sakura.

"Ino-san, aku ingin beli bunga."

"Oh untuk Neji kan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dan terimalah." Ino mengambil dua buket bunga yang berada di keranjang dan memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Dua buket bunga?" Hinata menatap bingung kearah Ino.

"Karena kemarin kau kesini bersama Hanabi, jadi ku kira hari ini kau bersamanya." Ino mengerucutkan bibir dan memasang wajah kecewa.

"Tak apa Ino-san, akan ku terima." Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengambil buket bunga itu dari tangan Ino.

Hinata memegang kedua buket bunga itu di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya, berusaha mengambil beberapa uang koin yang tadi ia taruh didalam kantung celananya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kasir. "Terima Kasih Ino-san."

"Sama-sama Hinata. Jangan lupa sampaikan salam ku pada Neji ya." Hinata tersenyum menyanggupi.

Hinata menatap bingung dua buket bunga yang ia bawa susah payah itu. Bagaimana dengan satu buket bunga itu, apa tidak berlebihan menaruh bunga begitu banyaknya di atas makam Neji? Tapi jika dipikirkan, mau dibawa kemana juga. Dibuang? Tidak mungkin, Hinata tidak sanggup membuang bunga yang begitu indahnya. Diberikan kepada oranglain? Hei, dia tidak sedang menembak seseorang. Ia takut jika orang yang ia kasih salah pengertian terhadapnya. Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan buket bunga yang satunya itu. Hinata masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya itu hingga- ia ingat, Sasuke! Bukankah Sasuke masih di Rumah Sakit. Ia tersenyum lebar, akhirnya bunga itu tidak terbuang percuma. Ia pun memotong jalan dan bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit konoha yang berlawanan arah dengan tempat yang ia tuju sebelumnya.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Sasuke menatap makanan yang masih mengeluarkan gumpalan asap transparan itu. Sudah setengah jam lebih ia tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Bukan tidak suka, hanya saja ia tidak berselera saat menatap makanan yang tampilannya tidak menarik sama sekali untuk dipandang. Kalau begini keadaannya, lebih baik ia menyelinap keluar dan makan di kedai yang dulu sering ia singgahi ketika masih di Konoha. Tapi keadaan tubuh yang seperti itu, bahkan jalan saja rasanya sulit.

Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya melihat keluar jendela. Sama seperti kemarin, cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Ia masih bisa melihat langit biru yang sama sekali tidak ditutupi awan. Sasuke bisa merasakan angin menghembus lebih tenang sama seperti kemarin. Jika diingat-ingat, bukankah saat-saat seperti inilah Naruto datang menjenguknya bersama Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecil, ia ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi, tanpa ada Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak ketika merasakan cakra kuat mendekati ruang inapnya itu. Ia mengubah posisinya lebih siaga, siap untuk melawan siapa saja yang berani mendekati dirinya. Tidak peduli dengan keadaannya, bahkan jika ia harus menggunakan sharingannya pun tidak masalah.

(Kreeekkk)

Sasuke menatap tajam pintu yang mulai terbuka itu. Dan ketika melihat siapa sosok yang berada dibalik pintu itu, Sasuke sontak membulatkan matanya sempurna. Siapa yang mengirimkan malaikat cantik ini? Tidak, bukan. Apa Tuhan mendengar permintaannya tadi? Bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Entahlah ia tidak peduli yang penting sekarang sosok itu benar-benar ada di depannya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke masih memasang wajah kagetnya.

"Pe-permisi Sa-sasuke-kun. Maaf ji-jika aku menganggumu." Hinata mendekati ranjang Sasuke. Ia memegang erat dua buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Ia tidak menatap Sasuke, melainkan menatap bunga yang ia bawa.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang menurutnya begitu manis.

"Anoo-"

"Mengapa kau bawa begitu banyak bunga?" Sasuke menyela perkataan Hinata sambil melihat bunga yang Hinata bawa. Bolehkah ia menebak, bahwa bunga itu untuknya?

"I-ini untuk Sasuke-kun." Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memberikan bunga itu kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri terlihat kaget, ia kembali memasang wajah tenang lagi dan tersenyum lembut melihat bunga yang berada ditangan Hinata. Ia meraih dan mengambil bunga itu. Tapi bukan hanya bunga, ia juga menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Mengapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Sasuke masih memandang Hinata dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam tangan lembut itu. Seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Hinata terlihat kaget bukan main. Ia merasakan bahwa saat ini jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan sangat cepat. Bahkan nafasnya saja terasa tercekat, sangat sulit bernafas. Ia terlihat kebingungan, tidak ia sangat gugup. Ia ingin mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara, tapi entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk menggerakan bibirnya. Hinata menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu kembali tertunduk malu. Sasuke masih melihatnya! Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak bisa menarik tangan kanannya keluar dari genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sosok Hinata dan tersenyum jail. Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tangan itu membuat tubuh mungil berisi itu jatuh tepat menimpa tubuhnya. Hinata sontak kaget, wajahnya merona merah saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Sasuke masih menatap jail Hinata. Ia memegang helaian rambut indigo yang halus itu dan mulai menciumnya. Ia bisa menghirup wangi shampo yang sedari tadi mengganggu penciumannya. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Wajahnya bahkan sudah semerah rambut Gaara.

"Sasu-"

"Diamlah." Sasuke berhenti mencium rambut Hinata dan beralih menatap leher jenjang nan indah milik Hinata yang sungguh menggoda itu. Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuk kanannya dikulit sensitif tersebut. Bahkan disentuh dengan jari pun Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit putih itu. Padahal hanya permukaan kulit dileher, bagaimana jika ia menyentuh semua permukaan kulit ditubuh Hinata, ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya saat tangannya menyentuh semua lekuk tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakkan jari telunjuknya. Perlahan wajah tampan itu mendekat ke leher Hinata. Semakin dekat wajahnya dan semakin kuat pula Hinata memberontak dan berusaha untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya, bahkan saat Sasuke sakit pun kekuatannya tidak bisa menandinginya. Hinata menatap Sasuke sejenak dan akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke tersenyum licik karena tidak merasakan lagi pergerakkan Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa wanita itu telah menyerah. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Hinata. Ia Menyesapi aroma tubuh wanita itu menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku suka wangi ini." Sasuke bergumam dengan wajah yang masih ia tenggelamkan di lekukan leher Hinata sambil menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Ia kecanduan dengan wangi itu.

"Ss..Sa-sasuke! " Hinata menahan desahannya. Ia sungguh tidak kuat.

Sasuke refleks menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara desahan beserta teriakan Hinata. Ia mendongak ke atas menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat...ketakutan. "Apa aku menakutkanmu?" Sasuke memperbaikki posisinya dan menatap Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, A-aku ha-hanya sangat ka-kaget Sasuke-kun." Hinata masih terengah-engah. Ia menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya dan kemudian menegakkan kepala menatap sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya..cemas?

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri." Sasuke masih menatap cemas sosok yang ada didepannya itu.

"Ti-tidak apa Sasuke-kun." Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya masih menampakkan raut kelelahan.

Hinata turun dari ranjang itu dan merapikan baju yang sangat berantakkan karena kejadian tadi. Ia menaruh bunga yang tadi diberikan untuk Sasuke ke dalam vas bunga yang masih terlihat kosong. Ia tersenyum miris ketika melihat makanan yang masih utuh diatas meja kecil itu.

"K-kau belum makan Sasuke-kun?" Hinata masih setia menatap makanan yang sudah dingin itu.

"Aku tidak selera."

"Ji-jika k-kau ingin sembuh, makanlah." Hinata menoleh menatap Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak menatap makanan yang tidak menarik itu. Tapi ketika ia menatap wajah Hinata yang seakan kecewa karena ia telah membuang makanan, sepertinya terpaksa ia harus menuruti perkataan Hinata. "Aku ingin makan jika kau menyuapinya."

Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sekarang apa lagi yang ingin Sasuke lakukan terhadap dirinnya yang tidak berdaya itu. "Baiklah." Hinata menghela nafas, sungguh sifat kekanak-kanakan Uchiha yang berada didepannya ini sangat menyebalkan. Bukankah tangannya tidak apa-apa? Mengapa ia tidak makan dengan tangannya sendiri. Hinata mengambil mangkuk yang berisi makanan itu mendekat ke ranjang Sasuke dan duduk perlahan dikursi.

Sasuke melahap makanan itu dengan nikmatnya sambil sesekali melihat wajah Hinata yang merona. Ada yang sedikit menganggu pikirannya sedari tadi, jika salah satu bunga yang Hinata bawa diberikan kepada dirinya, lalu yang satunya lagi untuk siapa?

"Bunga itu untuk siapa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menoleh menatap satu buket bunga yang tadi Hinata letakkan di dekat vas bunga.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, "I-itu untuk Neji-nii."

"Neji?" Sasuke kaget ketika mendengar nama yang tidak asing ditelinga. Siapa yang tidak tahu Neji, Sasuke ingat dulu saat masih genin ia menganggap Neji sebagai saingan beratnya.

"I-iya, hari ini aku pergi mengunjungi makam Neji-nii." Hinata tertunduk lesu.

"Ma-makam?" Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Neji-nii mati karena melindungi ku dan Naruto-kun saat perang dunia ninja waktu itu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menatap sendu Sasuke lalu menunduk. Kenapa disaat seperti ini memori buruk itu muncul lagi di otaknya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa dengan apa yang terjadi saat perang ninja waktu itu. Bahkan berita Neji meninggal pun baru ia ketahui hari ini saat Hinata yang mengatakannya. Ia menatap Hinata, melihat wajah cantik itu yang sangat berbeda dari kemarin. Mata itu terlihat sembab, sedikit bengkak seperti habis menangis. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi kiri Hinata. Gadis itu sontak mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh melindungimu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan wajah penuh harapan.

"Me-melindung?" Hinata menatap bingung Sasuke.

"Melindungimu menggantikan Neji. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan berada disampingmu. Apa boleh?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"..." Hinata masih diam. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku serius Hinata." bola mata Hitam itu menatap tajam mata Hinata.

"A-apa kau me-mempermainkanku Sa-sasuke-kun?" Hinata masih tidak mengerti Sasuke bicara apa.

"Ck, lupakan!" Sasuke melepas tangannya yang berada di pipi Hinata. Ia membuang muka menatap jendela. Terlihat sekali saat ini raut wajahnya tengah kesal.

"Ma-maaf Sa-sasuke-kun, aku bu-butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya." Hinata menatap takut Sasuke. Apa pertanyaannya tadi salah?

Sasuke menoleh kembali menatap tajam Hinata. "Kuberi waktu satu minggu."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke. "Iya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

Mereka masih saling diam satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan lagi. Sasuke masih dengan santainya menatap langit biru diluar jendela ruangan itu sedangkan Hinata, ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ini. Pikirannya masih terganggu dengan kejadian tadi, saat Sasuke memeluknya. Ia menatap Sasuke sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan Sasuke karena rasa penasarannya saat ini sangat besar dibandingkan ketakutannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ke-kenapa ta-tadi kau memelukku?" Hinata merona saat mengucapkan pertanyaan konyol itu.

Sasuke tersenyum licik dan menatap Hinata. "Karena aku menyukainya."

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya #loncat2

Gimana romance Sasuhinanya mina? Lumayan banyak kah?

Oh iya... Kira-kira siapa yang dijodohkan sama Hinata ya. Ada yang bisa nebak gak mina? Jawabannya aku ditunggu di kolom REVIEW ..

Arigatou mina sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic abal-abal ini..

Jangan lupa juga tinggalkan REVIEW kalian :)

Sayonara...


	3. Chapter 3 - A Limit Ability

"_Sa-sasuke-kun, ke-kenapa ta-tadi kau memelukku?" Hinata merona saat mengucapkan pertanyaan konyol itu._

_Sasuke tersenyum licik dan menatap Hinata. "Karena aku menyukainya."_

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story by Dayuta**

**(Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata)**

**Rate T maybe M **

**TYPO. GAJE. OOC. Dan segala kesalahan yang ada didalamnya harap dimaklumi**

**(Dont like dont read)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Teach Me)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : A Limit Ability**

"Menyu―"

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu kau pikirkan" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. Sambil menatap wanita itu, Sasuke menyunggingkan sedikit senyum nakal tanpa Hinata sadari. Wanita itu sedari tadi hanya diam tak berkutik sambil sesekali kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ujung jaket yang ia gunakan. Terkadang ia melirik Sasuke sejenak, dan ketika mata lavender itu menangkap sosok Sasuke yang dengan tegangnya masih tetap menatap dirinya, membuat Hinata kembali menatap kearah lain._"Ck, kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan Hinata" _Sasuke memijat keningnya, tahukah kau Hinata bahwa sekarang Sasuke sangat frustasi karena melihat kelakuan yang kau perbuat tadi. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

Kedua manusia itu masih terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Untung saja oksigen di ruangan itu banyak, jika tidak, tahu sendirikan Sasuke sekarang ini sedang menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh terhadap Hinata. "Bukankah kau ingin mengunjungi makam Neji?" Sasuke berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan agar dirinya tidak terlena dengan segala pemikiran aneh tentang Hinata. Sasuke berharap Hinata cepat-cepat pergi agar dirinya tidak semakin gila karena pesona gadis Hyuuga itu.

Hinata tersentak kaget, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar sekali. Mengumpat dalam hati, mengapa tadi ia sempat melupakan bahwa tujuan utamanya adalah mengunjungi makam Neji, bukan menjenguk Sasuke. "I-iya benar sekali. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun. Semoga lekas sembuh" Hinata mengangguk setuju. Ia membungkukkan badan dan terlihat terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Sasuke menatap sosok Hinata yang sekarang telah menghilang dibalik pintu. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali tenang dan datar. _"Apa hanya perasaanku saja, sosok itu semakin menjauh." _tatapan sendu itu menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. Mata onyxnya memandang bunga pemberian Hinata yang berada di atas meja kecil. Apakah masih ada harapan? Apakah dengan bunga itu ada sedikit celah di hati Hinata untuk Sasuke? Apakah Hinata mulai memandangnya? Semua itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menatap bosan sosok Hokage yang dari tadi masih saja sibuk berbicara kepada asistennya, Shizune. Mereka berdua seakan-akan tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka tidak menyadari ada Naruto disitu. "Hei." suara Naruto masih tidak digubris oleh mereka.

"Jadi Tsunade-sama, apa kau yakin akan memberitahunya sekarang?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Shizune."

"Tapi ini tiba-tiba sekali Tsunade-sama."

"Hei.. Tsunade baa-san..." Naruto mulai geram karena masih saja tidak dipedulikan oleh dua wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan mengurusnya Shizune."

"Tapi kau tahu kan bahwa ia me―"

"Tsunade baa-san kenapa kau memanggilku kesini!" teriakkan Naruto menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sungguh kesal dan emosi. Bagaimana tidak, sudah sejak tadi ia bertanya mengapa ia dipanggil ke sini tapi mereka berdua tidak menjawabnya dan masih tetap sibuk dengan percakapan mereka sendiri.

"Hei Naruto, sabarlah!"

Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Ia menoleh menatap tajam dan membuat Naruto tiba-tiba saja merinding. Naruto meruntuk dalam hati, jika kondisinya tidak seperti sekarang ini, pasti ia sudah meninggalkan kedua wanita itu dan lebih memilih untuk pergi makan ramen ke Ichiraku. "Ya...Baiklah" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Anoo..Tsunade-sama tentang yang tadi itu.."

"Ya, aku tahu Shizune. Apalagi sekarang bocah itu sudah kembali ke konoha, dan itu mempersulit keadaan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita itu?"

"Jika ia tahu, tanpa persetujuan pun akan diterimanya."

"Tapi Tsunade-sama..."

"Sudahlah Shizune, ini jalan satu-satunya agar dia bahagia." Shizune mengikuti pergerakkan mata Tsunade yang tengah melirik sosok pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

"_Perasaanku tidak enak." _lagi-lagi Naruto merinding. "Jadi Tsunade baa-san, kenapa kau memanggil ku ke sini?" nada suara Naruto terdengar kesal.

"Baiklah Naruto, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu." Tsunade memperbaiki arah duduknya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. "Dan ini sungguh penting." suara itu tampak serius.

Naruto sedikit kaget, tiba-tiba saja hawa disekitarnya menjadi lebih mencekam. "Katakan saja Tsunade baa-san"

"Tapi setelah semua kuberitahu, kau tidak boleh protes." Tsunade masih menatap serius Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tegang.

"Baiklah"

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang sejenak, ia menutup mata untuk menghilangkan semua kegugupannya dan kemudian kembali membuka mata. Tatapannya sekarang terlihat lebih memohon, "Kau―" Tsunade menghentikan perkataannya, wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu, "―dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata."

Tidak mungkin...

Suasana diruangan itu tiba-tiba saja senyap. Terlihat sekali Wajah Shizune dan Tsunade sangat tegang, sedangkan Naruto, bukan hanya tegang bahkan ia terlihat sangat syok. "Kenapa―" Naruto melebarkan matanya. Wajah itu terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. "Kau bercanda..."

"Aku tidak bercanda Naruto."

"Kenapa..." Pupil matanya mengecil, menahan segala amarah yang sepertinya mulai bergerak keluar dari tubuhnya. Tangan kuat yang mengepal erat, bahkan kuku jarinya mampu menempelkan bekas yang sangat dalam disekitar telapak tangannya. Rentetan gigi itu bergetar seperti menggigil. "Ini semua tidak masuk akal Tsunade baa-san!"

Kedua wanita itu terpaku ketika menangkap sosok lelaki yang berada didepan mereka dan dibuat kaget mendengar suara bergetar dari bocah Kyuubi itu.

"Naruto, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

Tubuh Naruto masih menegang dengan hebatnya. Degup jantungnya menggila. Apa ini Ilusi? Sungguh ia takut. Apakah ini hukuman untuknya?

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya Tsunade baa-san." Naruto berusaha untuk mengendalikan reaksi tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya untuk meredamkan emosi dan amarah yang sempat keluar merobohkan tebing kesabarannya. Tubuh itu merespon perintah otak Naruto, seraya berbalik membelakangi Tsunade dan Shizune. Ya, ia butuh waktu.

Naruto berbalik, tubuhnya sedikit ia miringkan dan mendongakkan kepala kearah Tsunade dan Shizune, "Aku akan menjawab secepatnya" tidak ada senyum ataupun cengiran khas dari Naruto, hanya wajah datar yang penuh pikiran. Lelaki itu pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka tanpa salam dan yang terdengar setelah itu hanyalah suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras untuk membuat mereka kaget.

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana ini?" Shizune memegang pundak Tsunade. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Pikirannya masih terbebani dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu Shizune, kuncinya ada pada Naruto. Kita tinggal menunggu jawabannya." jawaban itu sungguh tenang. Tapi itu hanya terlihat dari luarnya saja. Yang tidak orang tahu, bahwa sekarang pikiran Tsunade penuh dengan bayangan Naruto dan Hinata,"Ck, merepotkan." Tsunade mendengus sebal.

"Tapi tidak ku sangka, reaksinya seperti itu." Tsunade menatap bosan dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya, "Sekarang dia sedikit lebih dewasa." wanita itu tersenyum lega.

"Jadi Shizune, bolehkah aku istirahat sebentar?" tangan itu memegang salah satu dokumen sambil membacanya sejenak. Raut wajahnya berubah dan matanya memicing tajam, "Shizune, kenapa desa Kirigakure meminta ganti rugi kepada kita?"

Saat itu Shizune sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barang Tsunade yang terlihat berantakkan seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh menatap Tsunade, lebih tepatnya benda yang berada di genggaman hokage itu, "Wilayah perbatasan mereka sepertinya terkena dampak pertarungan dari Sasuke dan Naruto, Tsunade-sama." Shizune masih mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Dan ini.." Shizune mengambil salah satu dokumen yang tertimbun diantara dokumen lain. "Surat ini juga dari desa Kirigakure, sepertinya desa itu dalam kondisi yang tidak baik Tsunade-sama."

Shizune terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Bukan hanya perbatasan, wilayah sebagian dari desa Kirigakure mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah. Mengingat saat perang dunia ninja keempat kemarin, wilayah mereka termasuk kedalam zona pertempuran."

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, ia rasa memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shizune. Lagipula di salah satu wilayah desa Kirigakure terdapat markas rahasia milik Akatsuki. Tapi ia tidak menyangka, meski sekutu shinobi telah menempatkan pasukan besarnya di sekitar wilayah Kirigakure, itu masih saja tidak cukup untuk membendung dan menahan kekuatan Akatsuki.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, "Tapi..." perkatannya terpotong ketika tidak sengaja otaknya mengingat tentang sesuatu, "Shizune! Bagaimana dengan markas Akatsuki setelah perang terjadi?" mata cokelat itu membulat.

Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil mengangkat bahu, seakan-akan memperlihatkan bahasa tubuh bahwa dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa. "Tidak ada yang tahu pasti Tsunade-sama. Sepertinya negara-negara lain tidak mempedulikan lagi. Selain itu kita juga tahu bahwa semua anggota akatsuki dan pasukannya telah mati dan dimusnahkan. Kemungkinan kecil markas itupun telah hancur."

"Benarkah?" Tsunade menatap tajam Shizune, "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin itu Shizune. Walaupun keadaan desa kita sekarang telah damai, tapi ini dunia shinobi. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin saja para nukenin lain mulai menampakkan wajahnya dan berleha-leha diluar sana."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Shizune menatap bingung Tsunade. Matanya menatap Tsunade dengan bingung.

"Kita mulai dari pegunungan dimana markas Akatsuki itu berada. Kita harus memastikan bahwa disana tidak ada tanda-tanda kejahatan baru." Hokage awet muda itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya menerawang, dan Shizune masih menunggu kalimatnya selanjutnya yang akan dikeluarkan Tsunade dari mulut tajamnya.

"Shizune, panggil Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, dan Aburame Shino!"

"Baik!"

"_Entah kenapa, aku masih merasakan hawa kejahatan." _Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia meruntuk dalam hati, padahal perang baru saja berakhir, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum bisa bersantai sejenak untuk minum sake ataupun bermain shogi. Sepanjang hari ia harus berkutat dengan benda-benda merepotkan yang berada di depan matanya ini. Tidak ada hiburan kah? Apa tidak ada yang bersedia mengajaknya minum sake bersama agar ia mendapatkan alasan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya ini sejenak. Sungguh ia sangat bosan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

**Naruto POV**

"_Kau dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata."_

"_Kau dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata."_

"_Kau dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata."_

Sial. Sial. Aku tidak bisa berpikir yang lain. Kalimat itu, kalimat itu masih saja tergiang dikepala ku seakan-akan telah menempel dengan sempurna.

"_Aku tidak bercanda Naruto."_

"_Kau dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata."_

Baiklah aku percaya jika Tsunade baa-san serius tapi kenapa harus perjodohan? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Hei kyuubi...

**.**

Apa kau mendengarku?..

**.**

Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengerti apa yang telah terjadi ini, mampukah kau membantu ku untuk menjawabnya?

Aku tidak mempedulikan rambutku telah berantakan karena sedari tadi tangan ini tidak henti-hentinya berulah. Bahkan tidak memperdulikan dinding lorong yang tak berdosa itu mendapatkan tinjuan amarahku. Kenapa...

**.**

Kenapa harus aku?...

**.**

"Konohamaru, kau bercanda keterlaluan."

Aku sadar, ya aku masih sadar bahwa tubuh ini masih bergerak seperti biasa mengikuti perintah otakku. Telinga ini pun masih bisa mendengar suara percakapan orang-orang.

"Kau juga cantik seperti kakakmu Hanabi."

Telinga ini bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan orang-orang itu. Tapi...kenapa otak ini tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang perjodohan itu? Ck, ini sungguh tak masuk akal. Aku bisa mendengar percakapan itu yang semakin terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku menebak, dua orang shinobi. Suara ini...

"Tidak Konohamaru-kun, Hinata-nee lebih cantik."

Aku bisa mendengar nama-nama yang telah disebutkan tadi. Cukup terdengar sangat jelas, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Hinata.

Hinata...

**.**

Apa itu Hinata?

**.**

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Tinggal melewati tikungan lorong ini, aku dapat melihat objek yang sedari tadi menganggu pendengaranku. Jika itu benar Hinata...

Dari kejauhan bola mata ku menangkap dua orang shinobi. Sangat jelas terlihat. Seorang lelaki dan wanita. Aku tertarik dengan salah satunya, ah iya... Itu tujuanku sehingga aku berlari terengah-engah seperti ini. Wanita yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap dengan dengan pemuda itu. Wanita itu membelakangiku. Aku bisa melihat rambut panjangnya tergerai lepas dan bergoyang mengikuti hembusan angin.

Hinata...kah?

Aku tidak peduli nafasku sudah berada di ujung tenggorokan. Sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi aku dapat melihat jelas sosok wanita itu. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi, ketika aku dengan sengaja menggapai sisi pundaknya dan mengarahkan tubuh itu menghadapku, "Hinata!" dengan cepat tubuh itu berhadapan dengan tubuhku. Kedua tangan ini meremas pundaknya.

Tapi...

Aku terpaku. Sosok ini bukan Hinata...Dahiku mengkerut menatapnya, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Hanabi?" aku menatap tegang sosok yang berada dihadapanku ini.

"Naruto-nii? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku bisa melihat kerutan didahinya dan ekspresi tak percaya terpampang sangat jelas diwajah mudanya itu. Ck, memalukan. Gadis itu terlihat menahan sesuatu, tertawa.

"Kau mengira bahwa aku Hinata-nee?

Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang, mengapa dia tertawa? Aku masih terdiam menatapnya.

"Kau lucu sekali Naruto-nii, apa kau sedang memikirkan Hinata-nee?"

Apa apaan itu? Pertanyaan itu membuat aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak lebih tepatnya, kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis Hyuuga ini sangat benar. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Hinata, sampai-sampai aku berasumsi bahwa gadis didepanku ini Hinata. Padahal ini adiknya.

"Kenapa Naruto-nii diam saja. Ayolah, aku ingin mendengar sesuatu yang menarik keluar dari mulutmu."

Sialan. Gadis ini masih saja berusaha untuk menggoda ku. Bibir itu tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat sensitif di telinga ku saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata-nee, Naruto-nii?"

Sangat berbeda. Gadis ingusan ini berbeda jauh dari sifat Hinata. Sangat bertolak belakang. Aku merasakan emosiku mulai naik ke level yang lebih tinggi. Tapi aku masih berusaha untuk menahannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa." hanya kalimat itu yang mampu kulontarkan.

"Benarkah?"

Ia menatapku penuh curiga. Matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat penasaran. Apa aku beritahu saja? Lagipula ia adalah adiknya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hanabi."

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan." aku bisa melihat wajah kecil itu berubah menjadi kesal.

"Tidak, ini lebih penting Hanabi." aku menoleh sejenak menatap lelaki yang tadi sempat menjadi teman bicara Hanabi. "Konohamaru, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar?"

"Baiklah Naruto-nii, lagipula aku masih ada hal lain yang ingin kuurus disini. Sampai jumpa Hanabi, sampai jumpa Naruto-nii!"

**_End Naruto POV_**

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto-nii?" mata amethyst itu menatap penuh bingung. Sudut matanya memicing tajam, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Naruto-nii!"

Naruto dibuat terkejut ketika mendengar nada tinggi dari Hanabi. Bola mata Shaphire itu membulat menatap Hanabi. Wajah itu terlihat sekali penuh dengan pikiran.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya Hanabi?" Naruto menyahut, ia bertanya balik.

"Tentang?" Hanabi menatap wajah Naruto. Mata itu terlihat begitu sayu.

"Perjodohan."

Benar... Hanabi mengangguk mengindahkan. Tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih lembut, kala melihat Naruto tersenyum. Tetapi bukan senyum senang, melainkan senyum yang penuh dengan beban. Raut wajah itu memperlihatkan bahwa hatinya tidak mengikhlaskan. "Iya aku tahu." sudut mata itu melirik kearah lain.

"Lalu, apa pendapatmu?"

Hanabi terdiam, mulutnya menganga tanpa sengaja. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, harusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri Naruto-nii."

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Pulang kerumah dan pikirkan jawabannya!" nada itu terlihat tegas. Adik dari Hinata itu menoleh menatap Naruto. Kilatan dari matanya mampu membuat Naruto tak bisa berbicara. Perkataannya membuat pemuda itu tak berkutik sedikitpun. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pergerakkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. "Ada apa lagi?" gadis itu sudah tidak sabar.

"Mungkin kau benar."

Hanabi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Pikirkan dengan benar. Karena hal ini menyangkut kehidupan Hinata-nee. Jika tidak..." perkataannya terpotong setelah melihat cengiran yang terukir di wajah Naruto. "_Apa-apaan dia.."_

"Baiklah." cengiran khas itu kembali seperti semula. Membuat sosok gadis yang disampingnya bertanya-tanya. Aneh..

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

"Hei Kiba, perhatikan disekelilingmu!"

Kiba mendengus sebal. "Hehh, kau daritadi yang mengoceh, kenapa aku yang disalahkan."

"Tinggal satu desa lagi, kita akan sampai di desa Sunagakure." Sai menoleh menatap kedua rekan timnya. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Tidak merasa terganggu.

"_Ini..." _Pergerakkan Kiba terhenti. Sekujur tubuhnya merasakan hawa berbahaya di sekitar mereka. Hidung tajamnya mencium cakra asing. Matanya melebar seketika, "Sakura, awas!"

'Tringg...'

Kunai itu hampir saja mengenai Sakura jika Sai tidak melihat dan menangkisnya. Kiba memfokuskan kembali penciumannya, "Arah jam sembilan!" Kiba menemukan lokasi dimana musuh berada.

Sakura memposisikan tubuhnya dengan benar, tangan itu dengan hati-hati mengambil kunai yang berada di tas kecil pakaian ninjanya. "Sai, ini gawat." mata emeral itu menatap serius Sai.

"Kiba!" pemuda inuzuka itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Gatsuga..!" jurus putaran angin tornado itu melaju menuju tempat persembunyian musuh. Sakura dan Sai tetap waspada mengawasi musuh. Takut jika salah satu dari mereka lengah.

"Apa!" salah satu dari penjahat itu bicara tak percaya.

"Si-siapa kau?" penjahat yang lain merasa ketakutan. Mereka melangkah mundur menjauh dari Kiba.

"_Cih, hanya sekumpulan bandit ternyata."_ Kiba mendengus sebal. Tangan kanannya mengacak pinggang sambil menatap remeh, "Aku ninja Konoha. Ada urusan apa kalian menyerang kami?"

"Kiba, bagaimana?" Sakura dengan cepat menghampiri Kiba disusul oleh Sai yang berada di belakangnya.

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan bandit." ujar Sai. Wajah yang tegang tadi sudah terlihat tenang seperti biasa. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sai. Mata itu mengintimidasi mereka.

"Ka-kami mohon jangan bunuh kami!" salah satu bandit itu memohon. Wajah mereka masih dihiasi ketakutan. Tubuh mereka bergetar.

"Kami tidak akan membunuh kalian, tapi..." mimik wajah Sai terlihat serius. Mata onyx itu menatap tajam.

'Drakkk...'

"Kalian menganggu ketenanganku." ujung kunai itu tertancam sangat dalam pada batang pohon dibelakang salah satu bandit, tepat disamping wajahnya. Suara itu mengundang tatapan kaget bandit yang lain, termasuk Kiba dan Sakura. "Sai, kau..." wajah Sakura tegang.

"Kita pergi!" Sai berlalu melewati rekan satu timnya. Matanya menangkap tatapan tak percaya dari Sakura dan Kiba. Ia mendecih, sudut matanya menatap kebelakang. Wajah itu memperlihatkan ekspresi tak suka, "Jika kalian tetap berdiam diri seperti itu, kita akan terlambat." Sakura mengangguk, wajahnya sedikit takut ketika melihat mimik wajah Sai yang seakan ingin membunuh mereka.

**.**

**.**

"_Tak ku sangka Sai bisa seperti itu." _Kiba melirik sosok Sai yang menatap lurus ke depan. Mata itu berkonsentrasi penuh. "Ada apa?" tanya Sai ketika mendapati Kiba menatapnya dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Tidak apa." Kiba memasang wajah cengiran. Menutupi kebohongannya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kita akan diserang seperti tadi." Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya buka mulut. Setidaknya ia tahu keadaan sudah membaik.

"Walaupun perang dunia shinobi sudah berakhir dan musuh terbesar kita sudah musnah, bukan berarti kejahatan lain sudah tidak ada Sakura." Kiba menatap Sakura dengan wajah seakan berpikir, "Sekarang adalah waktunya para penjahat kelas bawah yang bertindak. Mereka memanfaatkan situasi damai ini demi mencari celah untuk keuntungan mereka. Yang lebih buruknya, kemungkinan mereka berbaur dengan warga desa, tanpa diketahui." Sakura mengangguk setuju. Perkataan Kiba ada benarnya.

"Dengan memburuknya kondisi desa, para shinobi terlalu sibuk mengurus semua keperluan desa dan keluarganya. Mereka tidak akan sempat memikirkan akibat buruk dari perang tersebut." Kiba menambahkan.

Sai mengangguk setuju, "Itu benar Sakura, hidup sebagai shinobi sangatlah berat. Kau akan selalu berada dibawah bayang-bayang kejahatan. Kau tidak akan menemukan kedamaian yang kekal, kecuali kau pergi ke surga." tutur Sai, rupanya ia ingin ikut andil dalam percakapan serius ini.

"Benar juga." sekali lagi Sakura membenarkan apa yang dikatakan kedua rekan timnya. Mata emeral itu bergerak melihat Kiba yang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya, hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter di samping kanan. "Tapi, tumben sekali kau pintar Kiba." tatapan remeh itu terlontar dari wajah cantik Sakura. Ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Ck, jangan samakan aku dengan Naruto, Sakura. Walaupun aku tidak sekuat dirinya, tapi otakku bisa diandalkan dibanding otak Naruto. Kau terlalu meremehkanku." Kiba menatap balik ke arah Sakura. Menatap tak suka ke arah Sakura, "Sepertinya kau hanya menilai orang dari luarnya saja. Apa jangan-jangan, kau menyukai Sasuke hanya karena dirinya tampan?" Kiba tersenyum mengejek.

Sakura dibuat terkejut mendengar kalimat dari Kiba, tidak lebih tepatnya satu kata yang membuatnya terdiam. Kenapa bawa-bawa nama Sasuke lagi?

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun, Kiba." Sakura berusaha menyahut dengan tenang. Tapi mimik wajah itu tidak akan membuat Kiba tertipu, "Kau hanya berambisi terhadap Sasuke. Bukan mencintainya." lagi-lagi Kiba membuat darah Sakura berdesir cepat.

"Hentikan Kiba jangan bawa-bawa nama Sasuke-kun!" nafas itu memburu. Emosinya mulai memucak.

"Iya.. Baiklah.." Kiba menatap bosan dan lebih memilih memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Tidak suka dengan tatapan yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Hyuuga Hiashi masih tenggelam dengan pemikirannya. Bayangan tentang Hinata masih tergiang-ngiang di otak itu. Bisa dikatakan, sekarang ia sedang mencari alasan dan mencari kalimat yang pas untuk disampaikan kepada Hinata. Ia sudah memantapkan hati, bahwa saat ini, ia akan menyampaikan yang sebenarnya kepada anak sulungnya tentang perjodohan itu. Bagaimana pun, ia sangat membutuhkan jawaban dari mulut Hinata agar semua yang ia inginkan akan cepat terlaksana.

"_Aku harap kau menyetujuinya Hinata." _gumamnya dalam hati. Wajah yang mulai keriput akibat umurnya yang sudah hampir setengah abad itu menampakkan ekspresi tenang, seakan berpikir. Tangannya sedari tadi sibuk memegang selembar kertas yang telah membuatnya merasakan ketegangan yang aneh. Bukan seperti saat pertarungan, tidak ini lebih mendebarkan.

"Jadi ada apa Ayah memanggilku?" sahut seseorang dari sudut ruang tamu itu. Hiashi menoleh mendapati sosok yang sudah ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Wajahnya sekarang lebih tegang.

"Duduklah Hinata." Wanita itu mengikuti perintah yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Ayahnya. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati kursi tamu itu dan duduk dengan anggun. Seperti yang diajarkan oleh Ayahnya. Wajah itu menampakkan sebuah mimik penasaran.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami." Hiashi menutup mata amethys itu sejenak. Menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskan dengan panjang, sebelum menyampaikan kalimat sakral yang nantinya mungkin akan membuat suasana menjadi buruk.

"Tentang apa itu Ayah? Katakan saja." senyum lembut itu masih terukir di bibir manis Hinata. Membuat Hiashi sedikit tidak tega untuk mengucapkannya.

"Kau..." terdiam sejenak. Hiashi, menatap lurus mata Hinata.

"Kau dijodohkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

**To Be Continue**

Chap 3 akhirnya update juga #fiuhhh

Maaf agak sedikit lama updatenya ya mina... xD

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena di chapter ini Sasuhinanya dikit banget *sadar #sujud ...

Saya harap mina memaklumi moment NaruHinanya =D .. Walaupun masih sedikit, tapi saya tidak bisa jamin ntar di chapter depan bisa-bisa momentnya semakin banyak T_T

Gimana mina? Chapter ini sudah menjawab penasaran kalian kan sama siapa Hinata dijodohkan? *senyumevil

Kita tinggal mengetahui lagi apa jawaban dari Hinata...

Maaf juga saya enggak bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian atau balas review kalian satu-satu. Soalnya saja bingung mau jawab begimana T_T

Yang pasti saya berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena mina sudah mau berkenan membaca fic ini dan saya sangat menghargai review kalian :')

Jika ada yang kurang dari fic saya ini, mohon beritahu saja direview, karena saya masih awam dalam dunia fanfiction :') .. Saya akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada..

Jadi, jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut Hinata... Saya juga masih penasaran mina xD *plaakk ... Pokoknya tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya... :)

Sayonaraaaaa~


	4. Chapter 4 - Burden Love

"_Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami." Hiashi menutup mata amethys itu sejenak. Menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskan dengan panjang, sebelum menyampaikan kalimat sakral yang nantinya mungkin akan membuat suasana menjadi buruk._

"_Tentang apa itu Ayah? Katakan saja." senyum lembut itu masih terukir di bibir manis Hinata. Membuat Hiashi sedikit tidak tega untuk mengucapkannya._

"_Kau..." terdiam sejenak. Hiashi, menatap lurus mata Hinata._

"_Kau dijodohkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto."_

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story by Dayuta**

**(Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata)**

**Rate T maybe M **

**TYPO. GAJE. OOC. Dan segala kesalahan yang ada didalamnya harap dimaklumi**

**(Dont like dont read)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Teach Me)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Burden Love**

"Kau dijodohkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata terkejut, Hiashi tampak gusar melihat anak perempuannya itu masih terdiam sedari tadi tidak membalas ataupun merespon perkataannya.

"Ayah－" wanita Hyuuga itu membatu. Mata Amethyst nan indahnya terbelalak lebar dengan wajah yang masih menampakkan raut wajah tak percaya. "Ba-bagaimana b-bisa?"

Hinata masih tak mengerti apa ayahnya bicarakan.

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan Hinata?" tanya Hiashi. Perkataan yang baru saja Hinata tanyakan, membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"A-aku..." Hinata masih ragu. Kedua tangannya dikepal erat, berusaha menahan perasaannya yang sekarang tengah bercampur aduk. Ia merasa senang, dilain hati ia merasa kecewa.

"Kau tidak ingin? Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

"A-aku memang mencintainya tapi ini terlalu cepat Ayah." tutur Hinata. Ia masih tidak bisa memutuskan. Memang benar ia sangat mencintainya, tapi menikah dengan Naruto tidak pernah terpikirkan di otaknya. Karena Hinata tahu, ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati bocah kyuubi itu. Ia bukan wanita yang Naruto tunggu, Hinata tak pantas untuk berada disampingnya.

Hiashi menghela napas, "Ini demi masa depanmu Hinata, aku tidak selalu bisa melindungimu setiap saat. Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaga dirimu." lelaki paruh baya itu mengambil sebuah kertas yang terletak diatas meja, ia menyodorkannya kepada Hinata. "Jadi apa keputusanmu?"

Hinata melihat sejenak benda yang disodorkan oleh Ayahnya, matanya melebar. Itu adalah kertas yang berisi persetujuan antar kedua belah pihak. Dimana dirinya dan Naruto harus menandatangani kertas itu.

"Aku tak bi-bisa menjawabnya sekarang Ayah."

"Aku membutuhkan jawabannya hari ini, Hinata" ucap Hiashi. Raut wajahnya serius menatap Hinata.

Lagi, Hinata hanya bisa diam. Tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Aku tak ingin menunggu Hinata, aku masih banyak pekerjaan lain."

Bibirnya terasa kelu. Hinata berusaha memberanikan diri untuk memutuskan. Tapi, Hatinya tidak mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. "A-aku..." Hiashi masih menunggu jawaban yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Hinata.

"A-aku me-menolaknya―...Ayah" ungkap Hinata terbata-bata. Hinata hanya menginginkan.. Menginginkan Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang selalu diharapkannya. Dan berharap suatu hari nanti Naruto membalas perasaan cintanya dengan tulus. Bukan dengan perantara perjodohan seperti ini. Ia ingin kesungguhan, bukan kepalsuan.

Hiashi kaget, bukan kalimat itu yang ingin ia dengar. Lebih tepatnya ia tak percaya bahwa Hinata menolak kesempatan langka ini, "Kenapa kau menolaknya Hinata?" Hiashi masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"A-aku tidak akan bahagia jika menikah dengan Naruto hanya ka-karena Perjodohan ini Ayah, aku tak ingin."

"Kau aneh. Bagaimana jika Naruto menerima keputusan ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau tahu bahwa kau telah menolaknya? Apa kau akan menarik kembali ucapanmu itu anakku?" sindir Hiashi. Ia sengaja memancing Hinata. Bagaimana pun perjodohan ini sangat penting.

Hinata terkesima dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Hiashi. Membuatnya serasa seperti ditendang dan dipukul, hatinya menciut seketika.

"Jika kau menolaknya sekarang. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana?"

"A-aku tahu, dan ini keputusan yang tepat."

Hiashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Jadi?" ia memandang sosok Hinata yang berada diseberang tempat duduknya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku." ucap Hinata mantap. Ia sedikit bingung mengapa begitu lancarnya mengucapkan kalimat ini tanpa terbata-bata.

Hiashi seakan dilempar dengan meriam, begitu kagetnya sampai tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang ia letakkan dengan begitu kerasnya diatas meja tamu. Mengundang respon kaget dari Hinata. "Baiklah." tatapannya masih terlihat tenang. Tapi Hinata tahu bahwa sekarang Ayahnya sedang marah. Ia pasti kecewa dengan jawaban darinya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata, Hiashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Hinata tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Hinata yang sekarang hanya terdiam menatap ke lantai. Tidak berani mendongak sedikit pun.

Tatapan Hinata sangat kosong. Banyak yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia merasa putus asa saat tahu bahwa ia telah menolak kesempatan yang dari dulu ia inginkan, tapi dilain sisi ada kelegaan, yang Hinata juga tidak tahu pasti apa arti dibaliknya.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

"_Pulang kerumah dan pikirkan jawabannya!"_

Sampai sekarang kalimat Hanabi masih saja tergiang-giang dikepala Naruto.

"Mungkin benar, aku harus pulang dan segera memutuskannya." Naruto mengangguk lemah. Mata Shapire itu melihat warga desa yang terlihat begitu sibuk berlalu lalang disekitar jalan yang sedang dilaluinya. Naruto tersenyum, saat melihat raut bahagia warga yang terpampang sangat jelas diwajah mereka. Kedamaian yang akhirnya datang, setelah perang dunia ninja keempat selesai dan memusnahkan musuh terberat shinobi, yaitu Akatsuki.

"Ibu..Ibu aku ingin topeng hantu itu!" seorang anak laki-laki tengah merengek dan menarik-narik baju Ibunya. Berharap Ibunya akan membelikan.

"Kau minta pada Ayah saja, Yuichi." sang Ibu menggelengkan kepala tak setuju. Yang dibalas dengan raut wajah cemberut oleh anak lelaki yang bernama Yuichi.

Ditempat yang sedikit jauh, terlihat dua orang shinobi sepertinya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Ayah...aku ingin itu!" Yuichi berlari menghampiri sang Ayah, yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan teman shinobinya yang lain. Anak lelaki itu memeluk kaki Ayahnya sambil menunjuk benda yang ia inginkan tadi.

Sang Ayah menengok kebawah, ia tertawa sejenak. Kemudian menggendong Yuichi, "Kau ingin yang mana, Yuichi?" ia menghampiri toko kecil yang menjual segala macam topeng aneh itu. Yuichi terlihat gembira digendongan Ayahnya.

Yuichi menunjuk topeng berwajah hantu dengan senangnya "Aku ingin yang ini Ayah." ia menatap Ayahnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sang Ayah tersenyum, "Kakek, tolong topeng yang itu satu ya." ucapnya.

Kakek itu mengikuti arah benda yang ditunjuk oleh anak lelaki itu, dan perlahan mengambilnya. "Ini tuan, harganya 10 yen."

Ayah dari Yuichi dengan hati-hati mengambil topengnya, "Ini Yuichi, pakailah."

Yuichi ingin menangis, ia sangat senang, "Ayah, terima kasih." ucap Yuichi girang. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba memeluk kepala sang Ayahnya. Melihat anaknya yang terlihat senang sang Ibu pun menghampiri mereka berdua. "Terima Kasih, Yuuga." sang Isteri pun tersenyum.

Naruto melihat pemandangan menarik itu tersenyum lembut. Ia merasa tenang saat melihat kedua suami isteri dan anaknya itu sangat bahagia. Mungkin jika dulu Ayah dan Ibunya masih ada, setiap hari Naruto akan dengan senang hati meminta Ayahnya untuk pergi kepasar, membeli ini dan itu. Sedikit miris, tapi Naruto sudah tidak terlalu berharap dengan pemikiran seperti itu. Yang sekarang sedang dipikirkannya adalah, apakah jika nanti ia menikah dengan Hinata akan seperti itu? Mereka memiliki seorang anak, lalu setiap hari pergi berbelanja atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Ketika Naruto selesai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Hokage dan pulang ke rumah, sang Isteri, yaitu Hinata dengan senang hati menyambutnya dan mengucapkan kata 'okaeri' kepada dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum miris, ia lalu menghampiri sepasang suami isteri itu. "Yuuga-sensei!" teriak Naruto. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada shinobi laki-laki itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang yang berprofesi sebagai guru di akademi ninja.

Yuuga yang merasa terpanggil menoleh, "Oh Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Yuuga. Ia menurunkan Yuichi dari gendongannya.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran seperti biasanya, "Tidak apa guru, hanya memanggil...Hehehe." tutur Naruto. Mata shapirenya menatap Yuichi yang berada di gendongan Ibunya. "Yuuga-sensei...Itu―" Naruto melihat Yuuga malu-malu, wajahnya terlihat merona. "Ba-bagaimana rasanya setelah guru mempunya isteri dan anak?" Naruto tergagap. Tangannya sengaja mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, sedikit malu dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

Yuuga tersenyum mengejek, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Naruto?"

"Ti-tidak apa guru, hanya penasaran saja."

"Jika kau memiliki Isteri dan dikaruniai seorang anak, kau akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini Naruto." jawab Yuuga. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Naruto meyakinkan.

Naruto terkesiap, "Benarkah itu Yuuga-sensei?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya masih dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

"Benar Naruto. Kau tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Kalau aku...aku sangat merasa senang sekali setelah pulang kerumah sehabis menjalankan misi, aku disambut oleh isteri dan anakku. Lalu isteriku dengan senang hati membuatkan makanan untukku." Yuuga tercengir lebar menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Yuuga, tatapannya sedikit lembut "Sepertinya menyenangkan ya Yuuga-sensei?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Lebih Naruto, aku sangat bahagia." Yuuga memandang sejenak isterinya yang sedang menggendong Yuichi, "Jadi, aku rasa kau tidak hanya penasaran Naruto. Ada apa?"

Naruto terdiam, tatapannya ia alihkan ke bawah, menatap tanah dan tidak berani membalas menatap Yuuga. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah Yuuga-sensei." sedangkan Yuuga terlihat kaget mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, "Menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanya Yuuga.

"Dengan putri Hyuuga Hiashi"

"Hyuuga?" tanya Yuuga. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Benar, aku akan menikah dengan anak sulungnya, Hyuuga Hinata." jawab Naruto dengan nada yang lemah.

Yuuga tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sejujurnya ia sedikit heran, bukankah klan Hyuuga klan terhormat, mengapa Hiashi tidak menjodohkan Hinata dengan lelaki yang memiliki klan yang berkedudukkan yang sama dengan klan Hyuuga. Ia mengenal Hiashi, bahkan dari dulu ia tahu jika Hiashi adalah orang yang sangat mementingkan pangkat dan kedudukkan diatas segala-galanya. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudah menjodohkan anak pertamanya dengan Naruto? Ia hanya dari klan Uzumaki, klan yang dulu memang terkenal tetapi telah musnah.

"Tidak, kau beruntung Naruto. Sepertinya Hiashi sangat mengharapkanmu" ucap Yuuga meyakinkan. Ia baru sadar, lelaki yang berada didepannya ini adalah ninja hebat yang telah menyelamatkan desa, bahkan dunia shinobi. Mungkin Hiashi juga mempertimbangkan itu.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, "Mungkin saja, baiklah Yuuga-sensei terima kasih!" ia mengangkat kepala menatap Yuuga, dan tidak lupa disertai dengan cengiran khas yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Semoga berhasil Naruto!" Yuuga membalasnya disertai senyum.

**.**

**.**

"Aku lapar." ucap Naruto lemah. Tangannya memegang perut yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Tubuh itu serasa lunglai, bahkan rasanya tak tahan untuk berjalan. Padahal tidak jauh lagi ia akan sampai di Ichiraku Ramen. Sungguh, ia meruntukki dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, karena kakinya lah yang membuatnya menderita. Dirinya lah yang memaksakan kaki itu untuk berjalan tidak menggunakan kursi roda. Jika ia tahu akan seperti ini— ah lupakan Naruto tidak peduli.

Tidak jauh dari pandangannya, sekitar dua meter lagi ia akan sampai di tempat tujuan. Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya, pikiran itu sekarang dipenuhi dengan ramen dan ramen.

"Paman mie ramennya satu!" Naruto masuk ke dalam kedai itu tanpa salam sama sekali. Membuat salah satu pengunjung disitu terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Hei Naruto, setidaknya ucapkan salam." ucap seseorang yang rupanya juga seorang ninja. Lelaki itu berfisik hampir sama dengan Naruto, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki garis di pipi dan rambutnya berwarna hitam diikat kuncir.

Naruto menoleh, "Oh Shikamaru, sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Naruto. Ia menyeret kursi dan duduk disamping Shikamaru.

"Sejak tadi bahkan sebelum kau datang." jawab Shikamari dengan tampang bosan. Ia masih asyik menyeruput mie ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap diudara. Matanya memandang Naruto, kemudian beralih melihat kaki kiri Naruto, "Naruto, kau sudah berani melawan Tsunade ya, kau bahkan memaksakan tidak menggunakan kursi rodamu."

"Hehehe... Aku sangat kerepotan jika menggunakan kursi roda Shikamaru. Lagipula ini tidak seberapa sakit lagi."

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut, "Ah iya benar juga, pemulihan cakra Kyuubi memang sangat cepat."

"Benar." Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Naruto, ini mie ramen spesial untukmu. Makanlah yang banyak agar kau cepat sembuh." ucap paman Teuchi. Ia menaruh satu mangkuk besar mie ramen di depan Naruto, membuat lelaki berambut kuning itu terlihat sangat gembira. "Wahh, terima kasih paman!" sang paman hanya tersenyum.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto mengambil sumpit dan dengan segera memakan mie ramen itu.

Shikamaru meraih tisu yang berada didekatnya, untuk mengelap mulut. Rupanya ia sudah menghabiskan makanannya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang baru saja memulai.

Shikamaru melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tergesah-gesah memakan ramen, bahkan ia bisa melihat kuah yang tumpah dimana-mana, membuatnya hanya bisa menggeleng, "Naruto, pelan-pelan." ucapnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah tahu Naruto?" tatapan itu terlihat bosan.

"Apa?" Naruto masih sibuk.

Wajah Shikamaru terlihat serius, "Tentang perjodohan."

Naruto terdiam, ia menaruh mangkuk kembali ke atas meja. "Aku sudah tahu."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku belum memutuskannya." ucap Naruto lemah. Tatapannya lebih sendu dari yang tadi. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku yang dipilih, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, "Kau belum tahu yang sebenarnya Naruto? Ku kira kau sudah diberitahu oleh Tsunade-sama."

"Dia hanya menyampaikan tentang perjodohan. Tidak ada sedikitpun memberitahukan tentang alasan dari perjodohan itu." Naruto menatap Shikamaru, wajahnya penuh curiga. "Tunggu dulu, mengapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

Shikamaru yang dihujani tatapan penasaran dari Naruto terlihat gusar, "Aku ikut rapat untuk mewakili Tsunade-sama yang saat itu sedang sibuk mengurus desa." ucapnya tenang.

"Jadi kau menyetujuinya Shikamaru?"

"Awalnya tidak, karena selama aku mengikuti rapat itu, aku hanya mendengar omong kosong dari para tetua klan Hyuuga. Tapi aku berubah pikiran saat Hiashi-sama berkata tentang sesuatu yang membuat semua orang yang berada disana terkejut" tangan itu meraih gelas yang berada didepan meja, Shikamaru merasa tenggorokannya kering karena berbicara panjang lebar dengan Naruto.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Hiashi-sama berkata, bahwa permintaan ini adalah pesan terakhir dari Neji."

Naruto terlihat terkejut, sumpit yang ia pegang tak sengaja terjatuh, "Neji? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang ia katakan?" mata itu seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Neji mengatakannya saat sebelum perang dunia shinobi dimulai."

Flashback On

_Hyuuga Hiashi tetap tenang meskipun ia telah dipilih untuk berada di dalam divisi Petarung Jarak Menengah. Meskipun sedikit berat, karena ia sendiri sudah tahu jika tubuhnya tidak akan gesit seperti saat dirinya masih muda dulu. _

_Neji, yang saat itu berada di rombongan Divisi Petarung Jarak Dekat tidak sengaja melihat Hyuuga Hiashi sedang terlihat berdiri sendiri menjauh dari shinobi yang lain. "Hiashi-sama, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Neji menghampiri pria paruh baya itu. _

"_Aku hanya mengumpulkan energi. Jujur saja sudah sejak lama terakhir kali aku ikut dalam perang dunia shinobi. Stamina ku tidak akan cukup jika tidak dipersiapkan, Neji."_

_Neji tersenyum, "Kau benar." ia menatap langit sejenak, merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. "Hiashi-sama, ada yang ingin kusampaikan." _

"_Bicaralah."_

"_Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Neji menoleh menatap Hiashi._

_Hiashi hanya mengangguk, menunggu Neji berbicara._

"_Bagaimana jika aku nanti mati? Siapa yang akan menjaga Nona Hinata?" _

_Hiashi sedikit terkejut, tapi ia masih mampu untuk menutupinya. "Aku akan mencari anggota bunke lain yang hebat sama sepertimu."_

"_Tidak, kumohon jangan." _

"_Kenapa?" Hiashi menatap tajam Neji. Bagaimana bisa dengan begitu gampangnya Neji menolak perkataannya._

"_Aku tidak ingin oranglain yang menjaga Nona Hinata, Hiashi-sama." ucap Neji. Nadanya sedikit melembut dan ia tersenyum._

"_Lalu?" _

"_Aku ingin Naruto yang menjaganya." _

"_Naruto? Kenapa?" ujar Hiashi. Dari suaranya yang sedikit keras membuat Neji sedikit tak percaya diri._

"_Aku percaya pada Naruto, Hiashi-sama. Aku yakin pasti ia bisa membahagiakan Nona Hinata." ucap Neji mantap. Membuat Hiashi sedikit tak percaya bahwa itu benar-benar kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji._

_Hiashi terdiam, ia masing menimbang-nimbang permintaan dari Neji. Ini terlalu cepat baginya untuk memutuskan._

"_Baiklah akan kupikirkan." _

_Flashback Off_

"Saat aku mendengarnya, jujur saja aku terkejut." mata itu menatap serius Naruto, "Jadi apa keputusanmu Naruto? Kau sudah tahu apa alasan mengapa kau dijodohkan dengan Hinata."

Shikamaru bisa melihat sosok yang berada didepannya ini terlihat sangat terkejut. Naruto belum merespon perkataan dirinya.

"Apa kau akan menerimanya, atau menolaknya?" lagi. Shikamaru bertanya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sekarang terlihat bimbang dan bingung.

"Jadi, Neji mempercayakan Hinata padaku?" tanya Naruto. Shikamaru mengangguk mengindahkan.

Naruto merenung sejenak, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa alasan mengapa Neji memilih dirinya untuk menjaga Hinata. Bukankah Neji tahu jika dirinya mencintai Sakura, tapi mengapa ia mempercayakan Hinata kepadanya? Apa karena Hinata mencintainya? Tidak mungkin Neji yang begitu jenius itu dengan mudahnya menyerahkan Hinata. Apalagi dengan lelaki yang bodoh sepertinya.

"Ini adalah permintaan dari Neji Naruto. Kau tidak boleh gegabah. Akan sulit nantinya jika kau berurusan dengan klan Hyuuga."

Naruto mengangguk, "Neji percaya padaku, ini permintaan Neji. Mungkin aku akan menerimanya." ucap Naruto. Mata Shaphire itu masih menatap sendu mie ramen yang berada di hadapannya yang terlihat dingin dan tidak menarik lagi untuk dimakan.

Shikamaru membanting gelas minumannya, "Kau tidak mencintai Hinata Naruto! Bagaimana bisa kau membahagiakan Hinata jika hatimu sendiri mencintai oranglain. Kau hanya akan menyakitinya!

Naruto menyikapinya dengan tenang, "Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai Hinata dan perlahan melupakan Sakura."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja." Shikamaru mendengus sebal. Yah apapun keputusan Naruto, ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia juga tidak ingin terlibat dengan permasalahan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

"Sasuke jangan terlalu banyak bergerak! Kau merepotkanku!" ucap Shizune kesal. Sudah berapa kali ia membuang vitamin yang berada didalam jarum suntik untuk Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus menghindarinya.

"Aku sudah sehat Shizune! Jangan memanjakan ku!" sekali lagi Sasuke menarik lengannya yang hampir saja ditusuk oleh jarum suntik yang sangat tajam itu. Membuat Shizune mendecak kesal keenam kalinya.

Suara diruangan itu benar-benar sangat gaduh, bahkan mampu mengundang para perawat rumah sakit yang tidak sengaja lewat didepan ruangan pasien itu. Pemandangan yang menegangkan, tapi malah membuat mereka yang melihatnya menjadi tertawa.

Hinata yang berada tidak jauh dari ruangan itu, dengan tangan yang masih setia memegang beberapa dokumen yang tadi diterimanya saat tiba-tiba dipanggil ke gedung hokage. Ia mengira akan ada misi atau pekerjaan penting, nyatanya, hanya mengantarkan beberapa kertas yang tidak berguna ini kepada Shizune membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Mata amethyst itu melihat pemandangan menarik didepan salah satu ruangan pasien. Mata itu menyipit, ruangan itu tidak asing, ia pernah berkunjung dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ia ingat! Itu ruangan dimana Sasuke dirawat dan tadi pagi baru saja ia berkunjung keruangan itu. Hanya untuk sekedar menjenguk lelaki uchiha yang tidak seberapa ia kenal.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menghampiri ruangan itu, penasaran akan hal yang terjadi didalamnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara cekikikan dari perawat yang terlihat sangat gembira? Tidak mereka lebih tepatnya seperti terpesona.

"Kau lihat? Shizune sangat kerepotan dengan pemuda uchiha itu." ucap salah satu perawat. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan tawa.

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan pemuda itu, ia tampan." salah satu perawat merespon. Ia terlihat kegirangan sendiri karena melihat pemuda yang menurutnya seperti seorang pangeran, berada didepannya sedang marah-marah tidak jelas. "Saat marah pun ia sangat tampan, apalagi jika ia tersenyum." bola mata sang perawat itu terlihat berbinar-binar.

Hinata menangkap sebuah kata yang tidak asing. Uchiha? Tampan?

Ya, Hinata sendiri setuju dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh salah seorang perawat itu. Saat Sasuke masih berada di Konoha dulu, ia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Walaupun jujur saat pertama kali bertemu pemuda uchiha itu, ia sempat terpesona. Tapi Hinata tahu itu hanya sebuah reaksi dimana sifat seorang gadis yang baru saja mengenal apa itu cinta dan segala yang berhubungan. Tapi tidak separah saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto, yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apapun dan rasa ingin pingsan yang selalu menghampirinya.

Kaki itu berhenti melangkah, saat telah sampai tepat didepan ruangan. Hinata berusaha untuk menghindari dorongan-dorongan keras dari perawat yang seakan-akan sengaja ingin menjauhkannya dari tempat itu.

"Permisi." ucap Hinata. Nyatanya ia mampu untuk menghindari semua dorongan itu berkat ia telah terbiasa karena selalu berlatih taijutsu dan seni bela diri khas dari klannya.

Hinata sempat terkejut, melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa sekarang terjadi didepan matanya. Mata amethyst itu menatap serius sebuah benda tajam, sebut saja jarum suntik yang berada digenggaman tangan Shizune. Ia melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang seakan-akan ingin membunuh Shizune, begitu pula dengan Shizune yang telah siap menancapkan jarum tajam itu menembus kulit ari Sasuke.

"A-apa yang k-kalian lakukan?" tanya Hinata. Raut wajahnya bercampur antara bingung dan takut.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia menoleh ke arah dimana suara itu terdengar. Mimpikah ia? Mengapa lagi-lagi ada sosok Hinata didepannya?

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya menatap Hinata tak percaya.

Shizune seakan tidak peduli Hinata datang, ia tetap bersikeras membuat bocah Uchiha itu menerima permintaannya. "Sasuke, bersiaplah!" sedikit lagi, jarum suntik yang sangat tajam itu akan menyentuh dan menembus kulit mulus Sasuke.

Sasuke tersadar akan lamunannya, ia meruntukki dirinya sendiri yang terpesona dengan Hinata. Ia tersentak, wajah itu menoleh ketika merasakan pergerakkan mencurigakan dari Shizune. "Hentikan!" Mata Shizune melebar, lagi-lagi Sasuke mampu menepis tangannya.

"Shizune-sensei, kau sedang apa?" Hinata tidak ingin dibaluti dengan rasa penasaran, akhirnya bertanya.

Shizune menghela napas panjang, ia kembali menaruh jarum suntik itu di kotak P3K. "Aku ingin menyuntikkan vitamin ini kepada Sasuke, tapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk menolaknya. Dan berkata dengan kebohongan, bahwa ia sudah sehat. Ini menjengkelkan."

Sasuke mendecih, ingin sekali ia membalas perkataan Shizune. Tapi apalah daya, ia tidak boleh berbicara sembarangan karena sekarang ada Hinata didepannya.

"Ja-jadi, Sasuke-kun menolaknya?"

Shizune mengangguk, "Aku bingung menghadapi sikapnya itu." ia menatap tak suka kepada Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum, ia tidak seberapa mengenal Sasuke. Jadi wajar saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku saja yang menyuntikkannya, Shizune-sensei?" ujar Hinata. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok Shizune yang terlihat cemberut.

"Tidak apa Hinata? Kau tahu, ia susah sekali dikendalikan." Shizune terlihat senang, tapi ia meyakinkan Hinata agar menolak. Karena dirinya saja sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan Sasuke, apalagi dengan Hinata yang sangat pemalu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa." ia menghampiri sudut ranjang. Sasuke dengan seriusnya mengikuti pergerakkan Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, jangan menolak ya." ucap Hinata. Ia tersenyum kepada Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang menggapai meja untuk mengambil jarum suntik. "Kau harus sembuh"

Sasuke terpaku, ia terpana. Senyum Hinata yang sangat manis mampu meneduhkan hatinya yang tadi terasa sedikit kesal. Ia tidak merespon, karena tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terhipnotis!

Sasuke menyadarkan dirinya dari dalam hati, berteriak-teriak agar berhenti memandangi Hinata. Tapi otaknya sendiri tidak merespon nalurinya, seakan berhenti berpikir.

"_Sial." _Sasuke merintih dalam hati, saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kulit lengannya.

Hinata dengan hati-hati memegang lengan kiri Sasuke, mengangkat sedikit lebih tinggi, agar ia bisa dengan mudah menyuntikkan vitamin. Ia tidak melihat wajah Sasuke, bukan karena sengaja tetapi karena ia fokus ke lengannya. Ia takut jika akan melakukan kesalahan dan malah membuat Sasuke kesakitan.

Shizune sendiri terlihat sangat bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat pergerakkan Sasuke yang menolak. Wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat terkejut, juga tidak tenang. Terlihat seperti khawatir?

Shizune terkejut, Hei! Ia tadi sekilas melihat Sasuke tersenyum? Shizune mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil memandangi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah selesai." Hinata mengusap bekas suntikkan tadi dengan jari-jari tangannya yang lembut. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Sasuke merona. Ia tersadar, "Hn." wajah itu ia alihkan menatap jendela. Tidak berani menatap sosok Hinata.

"Hei, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Shizune dengan nada menggoda. Ia tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal.

"Baiklah Hinata. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Jika kau tadi tidak datang. Mungkin aku akan seharian berada disini."

"Iya Shizune-sensei terima kasih kembali. Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin memberikan ini." Hinata menyodorkan beberapa dokumen yang tadi ia bawa. "Petugas Rumah Sakit bilang padaku bahwa kau ke ruangan Sasuke, jadi aku menyusulmu kemari."

Shizune mengambil dokumen itu, ia melihat sejenak, "Terima kasih Hinata." ucapnya tersenyum.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini. Sampai jumpa Hinata, lalu—" Shizune melirik Sasuke

dari sudut matanya, "Sasuke, bersenang-senanglah."

Baru saja Sasuke hendak membalas perkataan Shizune, ia sudah tidak melihat tanda-tanda wanita itu berada di ruangan.

Jadi, sekarang ia hanya berdua dengan Hinata?

'deg...deg'

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya. Tangan itu merasakan getaran yang luar biasa. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang!

"Ano— Sasuke-kun, sepertinya aku juga harus pergi dari sini." Hinata menatap Sasuke takut. Ia merasakan hawa mencekam disekitarnya.

"Jangan!" Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata. Tidak ini bukan respon dari otaknya. Tangannya bergerak sendiri tanpa ada perintah.

Hinata terkesiap, karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyentuh tangannya. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa bukan?

"Disini saja." Sasuke buka mulut. Nada itu sedikit bergetar. Bukan takut, ia hanya malu.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kumohon!" Hinata tersentak, terkejut mendengar nada Sasuke yang terdengar seperti memerintah. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sekarang sedikit terlihat kebingungan.

"Sa-Sasu—"

Perkataan Hinata terpotong, karena tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik Sasuke.

Ia bisa merasakan bagian depan tubuhnya bertabrakkan dengan tubuh Sasuke. Posisi mereka berbahaya!

Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Hinata, sekali lagi, ia menarik Hinata untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Hinata tidak bisa melawan karena tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya,

Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya, tidak wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Sasuke! Bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Membuat sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perut.

"Disini saja, Hinata" ucap Sasuke lembut. Ia menatap mata amethyst Hinata begitu dalam. Dan menikmati pemandangan indah didepan wajahnya, melihat lekuk wajah Hinata yang begitu sempurna. Matanya yang indah, Hidungnya yang sangat serasi dengan bentuk wajahnya, pipinya yang merona, rahangnya yang tegas dan kecil, dan juga yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, bibir ranum yang lembab terlihat sangat menggoda hasrat birahinya.

Sasuke tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir Hinata, ia usapkan jarinya berulang kali di daerah yang sangat Hinata jaga itu. Membuat Hinata tersentak kaget karena ulah Sasuke yang sudah berlebihan.

"Sasuke-kun k-kau sedang apa!" Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke yang tadi sangat asyik menyentuh bibirnya. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Menatap tak percaya Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum nakal, "Tentu saja aku ingin mencicipinya!" Lagi. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang menutupi benda yang sangat ingin ia lahap itu. Ia tarik kembali tangan itu. Tangan kirinya memegang punggung Hinata, menahan agar wanita itu tidak menjauh dari dirinya.

Hinata meronta, tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Bahkan dadanya sudah menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan pergerakan aneh disekitar dada bidangnya. Dan ia tertawa mengejek, "Hinata, jika kau bergerak, kau akan dapat hukuman." tangan Sasuke memegang rahang Hinata. Mengangkat kepala itu agar mendongak menatap dirinya. "Kau bisa membangunkan anakku."

Hinata merona, wajahnya serasa panas ketika mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke tersenyum, Hinata berhenti meronta. Wanita itu menatap balik Sasuke, wajahnya yang merona membuat Sasuke sedikit malu, ia juga merona. "Kau begitu menggoda Hinata." ucap Sasuke. Sekarang ia membelai pipi kiri Hinata. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinata. "Kau sangat cantik, Hime."

Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat Hinata malu, tidak bisa dibayangkan wajahnya yang sekarang ini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menggerakkan bola matanya melihat kelain, tidak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Hime, lihatlah kesini." ucap Sasuke menggoda. Nada itu sedikit memerintah.

Hinata yang takut Sasuke akan marah dengan berat hati mematuhi perintah Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap bola mata onyx itu. Dan jangan salahkan, ia terpesona dengan sosok yang berada didepannya ini. Hinata mengindahkan dalam hati, bahwa Sasuke memang seperti sosok pangeran dicerita dongeng, sangat tampan. Bahkan ia tidak ingin berkedip!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, k-kenapa ka-kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

Sasuke tersenyum, tetapi lebih terlihat lembut. "Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Masih saja berusaha menggoda gadis Hyuuga itu.

"I-iya."

"Kau sangat ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Bahkan kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan!

Hinata sedikit risih, ia memundurkan kepalanya menjauh. Tapi sayangnya, itu hanya terjadi sebentar, karena dengan sekejap, Sasuke meraih kepalanya lagi dan menahan pergerakkannya. Sasuke mendekatkan kembali wajah Hinata. "Jangan menjauh." ucap Sasuke, ia mulai mendesah. Membuat Hinata bergidik takut.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku melakukannya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tidak berkata apapun. Sasuke tersenyum dengan respon Hinata.

'Cup'

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Kedua bibir seksi itu akhirnya bersentuhan. Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan ritme yang tenang. Ciuman penuh hasrat, tetapi Sasuke masih bisa mengontrol birahinya. Tangan Sasuke menekan kepala Hinata agar wajah itu lebih dekat. Ia ingin mengecap penuh bibir Hinata. Merasakan manisnya bibir ranum yang terlihat seperti sebuah hidangan lezat.

Sudah hampir satu menit, belum ada pergerakkan dari mereka masing-masing. Sang pemuda masih terus memimpin permainan bibir itu. Bahkan sekarang ciuman itu lebih bernafsu, Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Hinata. Berulang kali, membuat sang wanita sedikit tidak bisa bernapas. "Nghhh..."

Sasuke mengecap, melumat, menggigit bibir Hinata. Seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah permen yang harus terus ia hisap. Sasuke ketagihan. Wanita itu sendiri masih meronta-ronta, napasnya hampir habis.

"Ngghh! Sasu..hmmmm!" Hinata terus bergumam tidak jelas. Sasuke pun masih tidak peduli, ia masih menikmati bibir manis Hinata dengan ganasnya.

Nafas Hinata hampir habis. Sungguh Tuhan! Hinata butuh oksigen. Wanita itu berusaha mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, ia sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakkan Hinata. Tapi kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan lagi, tanpa sepengetahuannya tangan Hinata meraih kepalanya. Menarik rambut hitamnya dengan begitu cepat dan kuat. Sontak Sasuke merasa kaget.

"Huh..huh...Ka-kau membuatku berhenti bernapas Sasuke!" Hinata masih terengah-engah. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal.

Sasuke mendecih tak suka, berani-beraninya Hinata menolak. "Kau belum tahu jawabannya, Hime?" goda Sasuke. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Masih ingin mencicipi permen manis -baca bibir- yang tadi sudah membuatnya ketagihan.

Hinata menggeleng, napasnya sudah terlihat normal seperti semula. Walau wajahnya masih merona.

"Kau tahu?" Sasuke meraih rahang Hinata. "Itu semua karena, aku mencintaimu, Hime." ucap Sasuke begitu lancarnya. Membuat Hinata terkejut, matanya membulat seketika.

Mencintainya?

Waktu serasa berhenti sejenak, Sasuke mencintai dirinya?

Hinata menatap Sasuke, melihat bola mata onyx itu. Mencari sebuah kebohongan yang terpancarkan. Tapi sayangnya, bukan kebohongan, ia hanya melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar jelas dimata mempesona itu. Hinata masih terlihat syok.

Sasuke sendiri masih tidak peduli, ia sudah memberikan jawaban kepada Hinata. Tak mau tahu dengan responnya. Ia ingin mencicipi bibir Hinata lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

'Cup'

Lagi. Bibir Sasuke kembali bersatu dengan bibir Hinata. Wanita itu terlihat terkejut, tapi ia mencoba menyesuaikan. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, akhirnya Hinata menikmatinya. Sasuke melumat ganas bibir Hinata. Benang saliva dari kedua mulut mereka menetes tanpa henti, Hinata yang sedari tadi mengikuti permainan Sasuke juga tidak ingin kalah. Persetan dengan semua, ini gara-gara Sasuke yang membuat nafsunya menggerogoti pikirannya. Ia ingin menikmati Sasuke lebih. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi bebas mulai melingkar dileher Sasuke, mendekap sangat erat. Sasuke tersenyum disela ciumannya.

"Nghhhh..."

"Hinata...Hmppppp..."

Ruangan itu menjadi saksi dimana erangan penuh nafsu menggema. Hembusan angin pun tidak menggetarkan posisi mereka. Bahkan sekarang lebih terlihat panas, tangan Sasuke dengan bebasnya mulai masuk kedalam pakaian Hinata. Tangan itu menyentuh dengan lembut punggung indah Hinata. Membuat pemiliknya mengeluarkan erangan hebat, "Nghhhh..."

Sasuke yang sadar jika permainannya sudah didominasi oleh Hinata, ia mulai beraksi dan menggigit bibir bawah Hinata. Wanita itu merintih terkejut, membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan memudahkan Sasuke memasukan lidahnya menyentuh semua yang ada didalam mulut Hinata. Hinata membalasnya, ia mengikuti permainan lidah Sasuke. Bibir itu menggulum lidah Hinata, menghisap dalam-dalam hingga sang pemilik lagi-lagi mendesah dengan penuh erangan.

Sasuke melumat kembali bibir indah itu, hanya beberapa detik kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia perpindah ke leher Hinata yang begitu jenjang dan seksi. Sasuke mengecup, menjilati daerah disekitar leher Hinata yang bisa ia sentuh. Hinata menahan erangannya, keringat mulai menetes dari wajah cantik itu.

"Nghhh..Sasukehhh..Ahhh!" teriak Hinata ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja menggigit lehernya. Tangan itu mencengkram rambut Sasuke, ia sendiri mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan desahan akibat sensasi luar biasa dari Sasuke. Jika ia hilang kendali, bisa saja teriakannya mengundang penasaran orang untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan didalam.

"Hi-hinata, aku tidak bisa berhenti..." ucap Sasuke disela ciumannya. Bibir itu masih saja mencetak bekas demi bekas kecupan yang sangat terlihat sekali begitu merahnya.

Puas dengan leher Hinata, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Hinata. Kali ini lebih ganas, Sasuke berani memegang kedua buah gundukan besar yang menggantung didada Hinata. Sebenarnya sudah sejak dari tadi, Sasuke tertarik dengan benda itu. Tapi ia tidak yakin untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi sekarang, melihat Hinata yang juga terlihat menikmati dan seakan tidak ingin berhenti, membuatnya melakukan. Kedua tangan itu meremas payudara Hinata, dengan bibir yang masih setia melumat bibir Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, ia mengelinjang hebat, lagi-lagi Sasuke menyentuh titik sensitif tubuhnya. Hinata tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, selain merasakan lebih, ia ingin lebih dari ini.

"Nghh...Hmmpppp..." Kedua shinobi itu masih terbawa dengan nafsunya. Sasuke yang sejak dari awal memang sudah menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perasaan aneh. Kepalanya sedikit berputar. Mengapa ia sangat mengantuk?

Sasuke masih terus melawan rasa kantuknya, mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepala. Tapi semakin ia lawan semakin manja saja gejala itu. _"Tch Sial. Apa dia memasukkan obat tidur didalam vitamin itu." _Sasuke masih mengomel didalam hati.

Kantuknya semakin berat, begitu pula dengan lumatan yang tadinya sangat ganas sekarang lebih terkontrol. Malah Sasuke bisa merasakan jika sekarang Hinata yang memimpin permainan. "A-aku tak tahan." ucap Sasuke. Ia menghentikan ciuman itu dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Mereka terengah-engah, benang saliva terlihat sangat banyak keluar dari kedua bibir shinobi itu. Seakan memperlihatkan bahwa sangat agresifnya mereka berciuman tadi.

Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan kelelahan, "Hah...hah...K-kau kenapa Sa-sasukehhh..." rupanya ciuman tadi benar-benar menghabiskan persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya.

"Hah...Aku sangat mengantuk Hinatah..hahh.." Sasuke sangat lelah, bukan hanya karena berciuman tadi, tapi juga karena ia menahan rasa kantuknya yang benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Apa yang wanita itu masukkan." runtuhlah pertahanan Sasuke, tubuh lelaki itu tidak bisa menahan reaksi obat tidur, ia lunglai dan akhirnya jatuh dipelukan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak, saat Sasuke jatuh tiba-tiba dipelukannya, "Tidurlah. A-aku akan menjagamu." ucap Hinata. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok Sasuke yang dengan damainya berada dipelukannya. Ritme nafas pemuda itu sudah normal.

Sasuke belum tidur, ia masih tersadar, tapi matanya tidak mampu untuk terbuka lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pergi kealam mimpinya.

Pemuda itu bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Hinata. Dan lagi, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Hinata. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

Begitu pula dengan wanita yang sedang memeluk Sasuke itu. Tangan kanan Hinata, membelai dan mengusap rambut Sasuke. Seakan-akan ia adalah seorang bayi yang harus ditidurkannya. Hinata tersenyum, ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tapi, jujur, ia merasa nyaman dan tenang saat berada didekat Sasuke seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus sangat kencang menerpa pintu jendela ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat itu. Tampak pemandangan kedua shinobi, sedang berpelukan dengan damainya diatas ranjang yang sudah terlihat sangat berantakkan dengan selimut yang terlihat sangat kusut.

Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka seperti itu, Hinata sendiri yang awalnya hanya ingin menjaga Sasuke, tidak sengaja ia pun ikut terlelap. Tanpa mereka sadari jika ada cakra seseorang yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ckleekk'

Suara pintu yang telah terbuka menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Mata itu membulat, ketika melihat kedua sosok yang sedang berpelukan dengan nyamannya diatas ranjang.

"A-a-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!"

**To Be Continue**

**Huahaha xD **

**Sebenarnya agak menguras otak klo sudah mikirin adegan semi-M kyak diatas mina -_-**

**Aku hrus tahan supaya enggak senyum2 gk jelas biar gk disangka orang gila sama kakak ku. Hahah xD.**

**Tapi gimana romance SasuHinanya? Udah lumayan belum? Aku harap ini membuat reader puas xD. Kcuali ada yg udah gk sabar dgn adegan lemonnya :v**

**Maaf gk bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu ya mina :* **

**Tapi aku bner2 brterima kasih sama reader yg sudah mau berkunjung untuk sekedar baca dan nge-review fic ini xD. Arigatou yg sebnyak2nya dah...**

**Jadi siapa ya yang datang jengukin dan ngeliat Sasuke sama Hinata tidur dengan posisi yang saling berpelukan kyak gitu? Wkwkw.. Jwbnnya ditunggu ya dikolom review. Silahkan menebak..xD**

**Silahkan menunggu chapter selanjutnya,**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Revealed

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story by Dayuta**

**(Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata)**

**Rate T maybe M **

**TYPO. GAJE. OOC. Dan segala kesalahan yang ada didalamnya harap dimaklumi**

**(Dont like dont read)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Teach Me)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 - Revealed**

"A-a-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!"

Mata Shapire itu membulat.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya begitu cepat menuju ranjang itu. Pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

'Sreekkk'

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" teriak Naruto. Tangan itu secara paksa menarik tangan wanita yang masih tidur terlelap di atas kasur. Tidak peduli jika wanita itu kesakitan.

Hinata tersadar karena terkejut, tiba-tiba saja tubuh itu ditarik oleh seseorang menjauh dari kasur. Sakit, itu yang ia rasakan pertama kali karena pergelangan tangannya dicengram begitu erat.

Suara yang ia kenal.

Mata Amethyst itu sontak menoleh.

"N-naruto-kun?"

Butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menyadari hal yang baru saja terjadi. Tubuhnya lunglai, ia masih terlalu syok.

Sasuke memekik pelan ketika mendengar suara keributan. Siapa yang berani menganggu tidurnya? Onyx itu terbuka perlahan-lahan, dengan kesadaran yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Dimana Hinata." gumamnya. Tangan itu meraba kasur yang ia tiduri, berharap menemukan sosok Hinata disampingnya. _"Tidak ada!" _batin itu berteriak. Sasuke sontak bangun dan duduk mencari wanita Hyuuga itu.

Naruto menyipitkan mata melihat Sasuke yang bangkit dari tidur tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Masih menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, Naruto seakan tidak ingi melepas tangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kenapa kau bersama Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu begitu kesal. Orang didepannya ini sudah menyentuh calon isterinya.

Sasuke menoleh, mata itu melebar. Terkejut melihat Hinata sekarang sedang berada disamping Naruto. Onyxnya bisa melihat raut wajah Hinata sedang meringis kesakitan. "Kau menyakiti Hinata, Naruto."

"Menyakiti? Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Ia tidak suka dengan tatapan cemooh dari Naruto yang sekarang sedang tertuju padanya. "Jauhkan tanganmu dari tangan Hinata, Naruto."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepasnya."

Sialan. Sasuke tahu dirinya mulai hilang kendali. Sosok Naruto yang berdiri didepannya sekarang ini berbeda dari biasanya, Sasuke menyadari itu. Ada yang Naruto sembunyikan.

"Bukankah kau tidak peduli padanya? Lepaskan tanganmu." geram Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari kasur, mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Bahkan pemuda uchiha itu tidak peduli selang infus yang terpasang di tangannya terlepas begitu saja. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari bekas infus, menetes ke lantai.

Tubuh Hinata mulai bergetar melihat kedua pemuda didepannya itu saling melihat dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan, ia terlalu takut.

"Kau bicara apa Sasuke? Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Apa kau kekasihnya? Atau suaminya? Tsk, ya ampun, kau bukan siapa-siapa." sudut bibir itu terangkat. Naruto memasah wajah meremehkan kepada Sasuke.

Suasana semakin memburuk. Kata-kata terakhir Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke kesal. Tanpa ampun, tangan kuatnya meremas kerah baju Naruto. "Kau tahu apa hah? Kenapa kau bicara seolah-olah Hinata adalah milikmu?"

Hening sejenak. Naruto belum menyahut perkataan Sasuke. Ia tidak kehilangan kata-kata, hanya saja ia menunggu respon yang akan dikeluarkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Sasuke semakin erat meremas kerah baju Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas—menutup kelopak matanya sejenak. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya, sedikit demi sedikit. Tujuannya bukan berdebat atau berkelahi, ia hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sebenarnya—kepada Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keputusan itu. Tapi karena ia sendiri terlalu shock melihat Hinata tidur bersama Sasuke. Tujuan itu pun seketika menghilang ditelan oleh rasa amarahnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke. Ada hal penting yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." tangan Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang meremas kerah bajunya, dan menurunkan tangan itu perlahan-lahan.

Melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah sedikit tenang, Hinata menghela napas lega. Jika kedua pemuda itu sama-sama hilang kendali, Hinata tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin, perang waktu itu akan terjadi lagi.

Pemuda pemilik bola mata Shapire itu menoleh kearah Hinata. Bibir itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingin kau mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan setelah ini. Jadi bersiaplah."

Deg..deg..

Hinata tak bergeming. Apa Naruto berniat untuk membicarakan perjodohan itu disaat seperti ini? Tidak—Hinata tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Suasana semakin tegang. Kedua wajah pemuda itu sama-sama menampakkan raut wjah serius.

"Sasuke, apa kau serius tentang Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Shapire itu menatap tajam onyx hitam milik Sasuke.

"Jika aku berkata benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah mengatakannya." Naruto bisa melihat kilatan amarah terlihat di mata hitam Sasuke. "Aku.."

"Calon suami Hinata. Kami telah dijodohkan."

Hening.

Onyx itu membulat.

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin kan? Perjodohan, konyol sekali. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Bagaimana mungkin? Mengapa bisa? Apa Hinata yang memintanya? ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari bibir Hinata. Bukan Naruto.

Sasuke masih dia tak bergeming. Naruto pun tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengan Sasuke. Apa dia terlalu syok mendengar pernyatan dari mulutnya?

"Aku tidak berbohong Sasuke. Tanya saja pada Hinata jika kau masih tak percaya padaku." tungkas Naruto. Sosok Hinata pun terlihat begitu terkejut.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, tubuhnya lemas. Kedua tangan yang kekar itu memegang pundak Hinata. Mata onyx itu berkilat sedih memandang wajah Hinata yang seakan-akan tatapan itu menunjukkan bahwa pernyataan dari Naruto adalah benar.

"Hinata..." bibir Sasuke terucap dengan suara yang begitu lemah.

Hinata memandang sejenak Naruto, tidak bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Hinata tidak suka cara Naruto. Dia tidak benci, tapi Naruto sudah membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata dan ujung-ujungnya dia seakan-akan menjadi pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mata itu teralihkan ke arah Sasuke. Ia tidak memandang mata onyx itu, hatinya tidak kuat. Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya telah menyakiti Sasuke.

"Maaf...Sasuke-kun. A-aku..."

**TBC**

**Hufftttt berapa lama saya tinggalin ini akun saya gak tau mina.**

**gomen soalnya sibuk kuliah masih adaptasi soalnya masih semester awal T-T**

**ini saya lanjutkan lagi tpi enggak panjang ya, soalnya masih mengingat-ingat juga jalan ceritanya.**

**gomenn minna gomeenn TT-TT**

**dan maaf kalo chapter 5 kurang panjang hiksss gak bisa berkata banyak deh. semoga suka :")**

**tunggu chapter selanjutnya :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Truth

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story by Dayuta**

**(Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata)**

**Rate T maybe M **

**TYPO. GAJE. OOC. Dan segala kesalahan yang ada didalamnya harap dimaklumi**

**(Dont like dont read)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Teach Me)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Truth**

"Maaf...Sasuke-kun. A-aku..."

Oh Tuhan, Hinata tidak sanggup mengucapkannya.

"A-akuu..."

Bibir itu bergetar, keringat dingin menetes diwajah cantiknya. Sosok anggun itu seakan-akan ingin menampakkan raut wajah yang menandakan bahwa perkataan Naruto tidak benar. Tapi tak bisa, ia terus merasa bersalah.

Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bisa menahan kesabarannya.

"Katakan padaku Hinata!"

Sungguh, baru kali ini setelah Hinata mengenal dekat Sasuke ia melihat pemuda Uchiha itu marah.

"Ma-maaf..."

Dan ironi sekali, bahwa dirinya lah yang telah membuat Sasuke marah, terluka karena keputusan itu.

Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya menatap Hinata.

Genggaman tangan dikedua pundak Hinata mengerat. Rintihan kecil dari mulut wanita itu bahkan bisa didengar oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak menyadari, ia terlalu syok.

Hening.

Jangan lupakan bahwa diruangan itu bukan hanya mereka berdua.

Naruto pun merasa malu.

Malu karena ia telah menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya sendiri, Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata. Malu karena ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan kepada Sasuke bahwa Hinata adalah calon isterinya. Padahal dirinya saja belum tahu apa keputusan dan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Tetesan darah dari lubang bekas infus ditangan Sasuke pun tidak berhenti mengalir, sosok Uchiha itu masih diam tak bergeming.

Wajah tampannya terangkat, onyx itu menatap tajam wanita yang berada didepannya.

"Katakan padaku Hinata, jawab iya atau tidak." ucapnya dengan nada yang memerintah. Hati itu mencoba untuk tenang. Genggaman erat tangannya yang berada dipundak Hinata pun telah ia turunkan. Membebaskan Hinata.

Satu hal yang harus kau ingat jika berhadapan dengan pemuda keturunan Uchiha ini, bahwa kau harus mengatakan hal pada intinya, bukan basa-basi.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ak—"

"Bisakah kita akhiri pembicaraan ini? Hinata, Tsunade-baachan menyuruhmu keruangannya sekarang." potong Naruto.

Naruto sengaja melakukannya.

"Jawab iya atau tidak Hinata!" Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli dengan Naruto. Ia hanya ingin satu, jawaban dari Hinata.

Hinata sontak kaget bahwa Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Anoo Sasuke-kun aku..."

Hinata harus bisa mengatakannya.

"A-akuu..."

Sedikit lagi.

"I-iyaa Sasuke-kun, ka-kami dijodohkan."

Jawaban itu telah menyakiti hati seseorang.

Mata amethyst itu melihat wajah Sasuke, menatap onyx hitam yang mungkin saja bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Dan...

Sharingan yang telah membunuh banyak orang itu aktif.

Seketika itu juga rasa takut mulai merasuki Hinata lebih dalam.

Bibir itu kembali bergumam, tanpa berpikir panjang "Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun aku ti—."

"_Tsk."_

Dukkkkk

Angin disekitar Sasuke cukup kencang ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto melewatinya menghampiri Hinata dan memukul pundak Hinata hingga kesadarannya hilang. Dengan sigapnya Naruto langsung membopong Hinata yang terkulai lemas.

"Hinata sudah terlalu banyak bicara dan membuang waktu." tutur Naruto.

Yang jelas, Sasuke tidak suka ada yang menganggunya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Naruto." ucap Sasuke. Sharingan itu masih aktif. Bukan hanya matanya yang mempelihatkan bahwa emosi itu memucak, bahkan perangai itu pun berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menghiraukan mu Sasuke. Ada hal penting yang harus ku lakukan."

"Turunkan Hinata dari tangan kotormu."

Wajah itu masih tetap tenang, "Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu, aku adalah calon suami Hinata, akulah yang berhak."

"Tsk, Kauuu!"

Baru saja ketika Sasuke hendak menyerang Naruto menggunakan sharingannya. Sosok itu pun juga menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

"_Bedebah! Kau akan menyesal Naruto."_

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Damainya suasana hari itu tidak sedamai hati pria ini. Naruto, shinobi sebatang kara yang sejak lahir telah ditinggal oleh Orangtuanya. Shinobi yang pada saat dirinya kecil tidak mendapatkan—merasakan perhatian seorang Ibu dan Ayah. Dan demi mendapatkan perhatian, Naruto kecil rela melakukan apa saja bahkan membuat orang kesal melihat tingkah lakunya. Tapi itu hanya masa lalu, sekarang ia bukanlah Naruto 15 tahun lalu—ia telah dewasa.

Pencapaiannya dan keberhasilan yang dialaminya sekarang bukan hanya sekejap seperti keajaiban, semua butuh proses. Latihan demi latihan ia lakukan, berguru dengan orang-orang hebat seperti Iruka, Kakashi, Ayah dan Ibunya, Jiraiya, dan semua shinobi yang telah memotivasinya.

Dan juga...

Sasuke

Pengaruh Sasuke begitu besar pada perubahan didalam diri Naruto.

Teman satu timnya yang pergi dari Konoha, demi membalaskan dendam untuk membunuh kakaknya. Lelaki yang juga dicintai oleh wanita yang dicintainya. Rumit, Oke. Tapi realitanya memang seperti itu. Dan juga janjinya—pada Sakura,

_Menyelamatkan Sasuke dan membawanya pulang kembali ke Konoha._

Tidak bisa dielak, kedua alasan itulah yang melahirkan Naruto seperti sekarang.

Syukurlah, janji itu terpenuhi. Akhirnya dirinya pun bisa membawa pulang Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Dukkk..

"Akh, sakit sekali."

Rintihan seorang wanita tua menganggu pendengaran Naruto. Berterima kasihlah karena berkat wanita tua ini Naruto akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Maaf Bibi. Aku tidak melihatnya." Badan itu berbalik menghadap wanita tua yang ia tabrak, meminta maaf. Posisinya tidak nyaman, menggendong Hinata membuatnya tidak bisa membungkuk.

Bibi itu mengarahkan pendangannya kepada objek yang Naruto gendong, sambil tersenyum, "Kekasihmu sungguh cantik, Nak." Dengan ekspresi kagum yang tidak bisa ditebak—ambigu.

Bagai panah yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya, celoteh blak-blakan Bibi itu mampu membuat perasaannya senang juga jangan abaikan, bagaimana merahnya pipi Naruto sekarang.

"Ano Bibi, tapi dia bu—"

Penjelasan itu terpotong, "Ah iya, pakaikan syal ini dileher kekasihmu Nak, kurasa ia kedinginan." ucap sang Bibi, sambil menyodorkan syal kearah Naruto.

Perbuatan yang lagi-lagi mengagetkan Naruto. "Ta-tapi Bibi, bukankah ini syal Anda?" tanyanya.

"Ambilah, jika kau menerimanya aku akan memaafkanmu." Bibi itu menggelengkan kepala, tidak menuruti Naruto.

Mengambil syal itu dari tangan sang Bibi, dengan perlahan tangan Naruto bergerak, sambil menyeimbangkan dan menjaga Hinata yang masih berada di gendongannya agar tidak jatuh seperti sedang menggenggam sebuah permata yang sangat berharga.

"Terima Kasih Bibi." ucap Naruto disertai cengirannya yang khas.

Bibi itu pun tersenyum membalas Naruto dan perlahan pergi, tanpa memberikan waktu pada Naruto untuk menanyakan siapa namanya.

'_Pasti karena aku tadi melamun.' _runtuk Naruto dalam hati. Memikirkan kemungkinan mengapa ia bisa sampai menabrak Bibi tadi. Syal yang tadi ia pegang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

.

.

Jarak Gedung Hokage dengan Kediaman Klan Hyuuga terpaut cukup jauh membuat kaki Naruto terasa berat. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, klan besar seperti Hyuuga dan Uchiha sengaja mendirikan _mansion_ mereka jauh dari kehidupan masyarakat luar, dengan alasan untuk menjaga kerahasiaan klan mereka.

Selain hanya berjalan kaki, padahal ada hal yang lebih cepat dilakukan oleh seorang shinobi seperti dirinya, yaitu meloncati atap gedung dan rumah yang ada di desa. Tapi karena kondisi kaki Naruto yang tidak memungkinkan, bahkan walaupun ia sudah berani berjalan tidak menggunakan kursi roda tetap saja ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang beresiko itu untuk sekarang. Naruto tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tapi ia memikirkan yang terjadi selanjutnya jika ia nekat loncat, akan membahayakan nyawa Hinata. Siapa yang akan menangkap Hinata jika ia terjatuh dari atap? Jika Hinata terluka masalah akan bertambah semakin rumit.

"Nghh..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja mendesah kecil—sambil menggeliat. Kaki itu berhenti melangkah, menunggu mata amethyst terbuka.

Walau terasa berat, dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Terkadang berkedip—entah berapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya sore hari yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke retina matanya.

Dan yang pertama kali Hinata lihat setelah membuka matanya adalah—

Naruto.

Wanita itu tersentak dan betapa terkejutnya hingga ia terjatuh dari gendongan Naruto. "Akhh, sakit." sambil memegang—bokongnya yang sakit akibat mendarat pertama kali di tanah.

Naruto melebarkan mata, mendekati Hinata. "Hinata, kau tak apa?" tanyanya—khawatir.

Pipi itu merona hebat, "A-aku tidak apa Naruto-kun." memalingkan wajahnya yang saat itu sungguh memalukan untuk dilihat.

Hinata memperhatikan disekelilingnya.

'_Kenapa aku ada dipasar?'_ hati Hinata bertanya-tanya. Ah ia ingat!

"N-naruto-kun, bukankah kau tadi bilang bahwa Tsunade-sama mencariku?" tanya Hinata. Ia menoleh menghadap Naruto, memberanikan diri walaupun terlihat malu-malu.

"Ah...itu—"

Yang Naruto katakan bahwa Hinata dicari oleh Tsunade adalah kebohongan, dengan berat hati Naruto mengatakannya. "Aku berbohong."

Nafas Hinata tercekat sedikit, "Berbohong?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku ingin kau menjauh dari Sasuke—"

"karena itulah aku mengatakannya." ucapan Naruto terpotong sejenak, walaupun kemudian ia bisa melanjutkannya kembali.

Hinata masih tidak mengerti, "Lalu ba-bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, ia baik-baik saja." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum—paksa.

"D-dan, ke-kenapa aku berada di sini?" banyaknya pertanyaan dari Hinata membuat Naruto cukup kewalahan menjawabnya.

"Kau pingsan ketika di Rumah Sakit tadi." Naruto masih menyunggingkan senyum, penuh paksaan dan kebohongan.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Setidaknya ia tahu alasan mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun ditengah kerumunan orang bersama dengan lelaki yang ia cintai—Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

"Shizune, bagaimana dengan Tim Shikamaru?"

Mata cokelat itu menatap Shizune, bosan. Sambil sesekali menyeruput air minum yang disediakan asisten setianya itu. Hambar terasa ketika ia mencicipi. Lagi-lagi hanya segelas air putih saja.

"Belum ada laporan, Tsunade-sama." jawab Shizune.

Mendengus sebal, Tsunade menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi Hokage. Mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak, menghirup udara luar didekat jendela.

"Ah aku baru ingat, bagaimana kondisi bocah Uchiha itu?" tanya Tsunade. Sambil melirik Shizune.

"Kondisinya mulai membaik, Tsunade-sama. Walaupun sedikit merepotkan ku."

Tsunade menaikan sudut bibirnya sedikit, "Uchiha memang selalu merepotkan."

Karena umur Tsunade sudah terpaut tua sekali, ia sedikit tahu banyak tentang kondisi desanya itu saat dulu, ketika Hokage ketiga masih hidup. Awalnya desa Konoha terlihat damai, sampai suatu ketika salah satu klan terbesar di Konoha tersebut mulai memberontak, yaitu—Uchiha.

Dan pemberontakkan itulah yang melahirkan kembali permasalahan, dimana Uchiha Itachi tiba-tiba saja dalam semalam memusnahkan semua Klan Uchiha terkecuali Adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Walapun Tsunade tahu bahwa itu adalah misi dari Hokage ketiga, tapi tetap saja, melahirkan dendam. Uchiha Sasuke lah selanjutnya yang meneruskan dan malah menambah masalah dengan dirinya pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha dan memberontak bersama Orochimaru demi membunuh kakaknya itu.

Rumit sekali kan? Dan semua tidak jauh dari Uchiha, Uchiha dan Uchiha. Belum lagi dengan cerita tentang kakeknya dulu, Senju Hashirama dan juga Uchiha Madara. Lagi-lagi Uchiha.

"Sepertinya aku ingin melihat bocah Uchiha itu."

Shizune melebarkan matanya, terkejut. "Tapi Tsunade-sama pekerjaanmu—"

"Ayolah, nanti aku lanjutkan kembali. Aku ingin bicara pada Sasuke." jawabnya Serius. Ia beranjak dari kursi Hokage berjalan kearah pintu keluar, tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Kedua Shinobi itu berhenti tepat didepan pagar kediaman Klan Hyuuga yang begitu megah tetapi masih terlihat tradisional.

"Ah, Sampai juga." Ucap Naruto yang terlihat ceria.

Hinata buru-buru membuka pintu pagar, perlahan. "A-ano Na-naruto-kun, Terima Kasih telah mengantarkan ku sampai sini." dan memasang wajah seperti biasa, malu dengan rona merah merekah di sekitar pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Ah iya Hinata terima kasih kembali." sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya yang khas. "Istirahatlah."

Hinata merespon, "Ha-hai, Naruto-kun." kepala itu menunduk, malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Hinata. Sampai Jumpa!" pria bermata shapire itupun beranjak dari sana sambil tersenyum melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang juga membalas lambaian tangan Naruto, memperhatikannya sampai pria itu tidak terlihat lagi dari ujung jalan.

Wanita Hyuuga itupun melangkah, hingga kembali berhenti didepan pintu utama rumahnya. Suasana ditempat itu sunyi, tidak ada tanda-tanda klan Hyuuga yang sedang berlatih di halaman. Wajar saja, jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Waktu yang memang digunakan untuk beristirahat. Hinata sendiri pun tidak sabar untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mandi air panas, melepas semua penat. Apalagi ditambah banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, mulai dari sikap Sasuke yang membuatnya malu, lalu Naruto yang dengan sengaja mengatakan tentang perjodohan mereka tepat didepan Sasuke.

Kretttttt.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka perlahan, menimbulkan bunyi khas.

"Whoaaa!"

Hinata terkejut sekali ketika pertama kali membuka pintu, seseorang mengangetkannya dengan berteriak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya—Hanabi.

"Hanabi, kau mengangetkanku." sambil mengelus dadanya, Hinata berusaha meredakan pacu jantungnya yang sedikit cepat.

Tersenyum jail, "Wah...wah...Tuan Putri diantar oleh Pangerannya sampai kerumah." Hanabi mengejek kakaknya—sengaja.

"K-kau ini!" Hinata mengelak. Bukannya takut Hanabi malah menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku kakak perempuannya itu.

"Sepertinya hari ini ada cerita seru nih, ya kan Hinata-nee?"

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada." lagi, Hinata mengelak. Malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Kau bohong nee-chan." Hanabi kecewa mendengar penuturan Hinata. Bibir itu cemberut, raut malas yang terpampang jelas diwajah Hanabi.

"Dimana Ayah?" tanya Hinata. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayah sedang keluar. Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Tak apa."

Hinata melepas sepatu ninjanya di _genkan_ dan menaruhnya dengan rapi. Hanabi berjalan didepan Hinata, dan ketika sampai diujung lorong mereka tidak berjalan ke arah yang sama. Hanabi kearah kiri, dan Hinata kearah kanan. Hinata sendiri ingin cepat-cepat ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Hanabi, dipastikan ia akan ke dapur. Entahlah dia ingin melakukan apa, mungkin—makan.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Pria Uchiha itu masih diam termenung, berdiri didekat jendela kamar ruang inapnya. Wajah itu nampak kusut, tanpa ekpresi. Matanya menatap hampa langit sore hari yang begitu indah, tak tertarik sedikitpun. Masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya tentang perkataan Hinata tadi. Sakit—hilang semua harapan yang diinginkannya.

"_I-iyaa Sasuke-kun, ka-kami dijodohkan."_

Hinata adalah satu-satunya harapan baginya untuk hidup di dunia ini lagi.

Tapi mengapa? Siapa yang membuat perjodohan konyol itu? Apakah Hokage? Atau Hinata sendiri? Naruto?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di benaknya— tanpa ada jawaban sedikitpun.

Kamar itu begitu kotor, bau darah menyengat bercampur bau obat-obatan. Sprai ranjang Sasuke pun penuh dengan noda darah, akibat dirinya yang tadi secara paksa berdiri dan menghapiri Hinata.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang?

Haruskah ia kembali menyatakan perang kepada Naruto?

Konyol, ia sudah tidak ada nafsu untuk bertarung. Bagaimana kalau ia mati saja?

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Bibir itu bergetar—geram.

"Kenapa Hinata?"

Bukankah Hinata telah mengetahui jika dirinya mencintainya, tapi mengapa Hinata tetap melakukannya? Mengapa ia menerima perjodohan itu?

Lalu, bagaimana waktu seminggu yang ia berikan kepada Hinata untuk menjawab permintaannya waktu itu?

Sasuke tersenyum hambar. Percuma, Hinata tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

Matahari di ufuk Barat pun semakin tenggelam, siluet sosok Uchiha itu masih diam tak bergeming.

Bahkan kedatangan kedua Shinobi yang semakin dekat dari kamarnya tidak ia hiraukan.

Tap..

Tap..

"Tsunade-sama!" teriak Shizune.

Langkah itu cepat sekali. "Kita harus cepat Shizune, aku merasakan cakra Sasuke tidak karuan. Aku takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak." ucapnya memerintah.

Tsunade merasakan cakra Sasuke yang turun naik. Kadang terlalu kuat, kadang terlalu lemah. Itu sedikit membuatnya merasa waspada. Ingat, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Ninja yang dulu dicap sebagai ninja buronan kelas S. Dan ia tidak ingin main-main. Hal yang mudah bagi Sasuke dalam sekejap meluluh lantahkan desa ini, jika ia ingin.

"Dimana ruangan Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade masih sambil berjalan tergesah-gesah. Ia melihat kiri kanan papan nama masing-masing ruangan.

"Ruang 027 Tsunade-sama."

'_Ruang 027.'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengingat-ingat. "Ini!" mata cokelat yang indah namun tajam itu pun menemukan nomor 027. Tsunade merasakan cakra yang begitu kuat dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Brakkk...!

"Hei bocah kau sedang a—"

Mata itu membulat seketika.

Bau darah yang menusuk dan pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan!" Tsunade menghampiri sosok Uchiha itu yang masih tidak beranjak. Bahkan menoleh kepadanya pun tidak.

Pandangannya tertuju pada tangan Sasuke yang sekarang tidak terpasang selang infus, bahkan tetesan darah keluar dari bekas infus tersebut.

"Mau apa kalian?" suara berat Uchiha itu pun terdengar, bertanya dengan nada datar namun—terdengar sedikit sedih.

Tsunade terkejut, tatapan itu jauh lebih tajam sekarang, menatap Sasuke. "Apa kau berniat kabur dari Konoha lagi bocah?"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Terukir senyum meremehkan di bibirnya.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Wajah Hokage awet muda itu semakin menakutkan. "Apa kau ingin menghancurkan desa ini?"

Sasuke menoleh dan onyx itu menatap tajam Tsunade, "Kalau aku jawab iya, lalu kenapa?"

"Jika kau melakukan itu, maka sekarang juga aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu."

Sudut bibir itu terangkat, tersenyum sinis. "Ide yang bagus, kalau begitu bunuh aku sekarang."

Sosok Uchiha itu semakin menampakkan raut wajah yang tidak dimengerti oleh Tsunade maupun Shizune. Saat mereka pertama kali datang ke kamar ini wajah Sasuke terlihat lesu, tapi entah mengapa sekarang ia terlihat senang namu dipaksa.

"Jangan main-main dengan ku Sasuke!" Tsunade berteriak, geram karena perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak main-main, bunuh saja aku sekarang. Lagipula aku tidak ingin hidup lagi. Hahaha..." bahkan Sasuke mengakhiri kalimat yang ia katakan dengan tawa—yang dibuat-buat.

Tsunade mendekati Sasuke begitu cepat, "Kau, memang ingin dibunuh rupanya." Nada itu terdengar menekan Sasuke.

Kesabaran Tsunade pun luntur ketika bocah Uchiha itu berkata hal aneh. Ia tidak suka, ia mengunjungi Sasuke karena ada alasan dan ia terpaksa harus mengorbankan pekerjaannya sejenak di gedung Hokage. Ini hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja.

Sasuke meringis ketika tangan Tsunade meremas kerah bajunya, begitu kuat.

"Apa maksud dari perjodohan itu hah?" teriak Sasuke.

Tsunade melonggarkan remasannya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang perjodohan itu?

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Batalkan perjodohan itu." ucap Sasuke. Ia melepas secara paksa tangan Tsunade yang meremas kerah bajunya.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali.

"Atau kau ingin desa ini hancur 'lagi'?" tanya Sasuke. Menyudutkan Tsunade.

Tsunade tersenyum sinis, "Aku tidak takut bocah. Kau tidak bisa menyudutkan ku begitu saja, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa di desa ini. Kau hanya buronan, yang diampuni karena Naruto."

"Tsk, kalau begitu aku akan pergi dari desa ini lagi" decak Sasuke. Membalas perkataan Tsunade.

"Terserah kau saja." Tsunade lelah, ya ia sangat lelah berurusan dengan pemuda cerewet yang berada didepannya ini.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menganggu desa lagi. Tetapi aku akan pergi—"

"tanpa tangan kosong." perkataan itu dijeda sedikit oleh Sasuke, sengaja.

Dan lagi-lagi Tsunade dibuatnya terkejut, "Kau jangan macam-macam Sasuke."

"Aku akan membawa seorang wanita dari desa ini, tanpa kecuali."

"Siapa yang akan kau bawa, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

Sasuke melangkah sedikit lebih jauh dari Tsunade, melihat langit malam yang gelap namun berhias bintang di luar jendela.

"Aku akan membawa Hyuuga Hinata."

**TBC**

* * *

**Wah..wahhh akhirnya update juga **

**Gomen ne mina. Sebenarnya udah dri sblum-sblumnya pengen update cuma entah kenapa tiba-tiba kena WB juga _-_ mungkin karena otak juga lagi penuh waktu itu yang harus bagi waktu buat kuliah sama organisasi. Soalnya mata kuliah saya agak rumit menyangkut bahasa pemrograman komputer, jadi harus dipahami bener-bener T^T**

**Oh ya, untuk bbrpa chapter depan romance Sasuhina-nya agak dkit ya, kemungkinan dipenuhi konflik. **

**Disini juga momen Sasuhina-nya dkit amat, malah mungkin gak ada T^T**

**Hmmm, nanti di chapter selanjutnya ada yang mengejutkan dari Sakura. Muehehe...**

**Stay terus yak...**

**Jadi, Sasuke ingin pergi lagi dari Konoha dan membawa Hinata? **

**Lalu apakah Tsunade menyetujuinya?**

**Tunggu dichapter depan ya ^^**

**Maaf menganggu waktunya.**

**Sayonara mina!**

**Dayuta**


	7. Chapter 7 - Freedom

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**T, M**

**Misstypo(s), Crack Pairing, Fanon, Dunia Ninja, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Teach Me**

**. **

**.**

**Story by Dayuta**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Freedom**

Suasana yang tercipta diruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Terlihat dua shinobi wanita terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir kali yang baru saja lelaki uchiha itu katakan. Tidak ada yang menduga, siapa nama wanita yang akan terucap dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke.

Terbesit sejenak dikepala Tsunade bahwa sosok wanita itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, dibandingkan dengan kunoichi seangkatan mereka yang lain. Namun semua dugannya hancur, mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa berhalusinasi.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata katamu?" mata Hazel Tsunade menatap Sasuke dalam bingung. _"Tu-tunggu, bagaimana bisa?" _pikirnya.

"Kau bicara seperti itu seperti kau mengenal dekat Hinata Sasuke, aku tak percaya"

Sasuke tersenyum sarkastik mendengar ucapan menusuk Tsunade yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku mengenal Hinata jauh sebelum dirinya mengenal kalian semua."

Tsunade masih menatap Sasuke, tanpa percaya sedikitpun apa yang dikatakannya. Mata itu berkilat tajam, membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

Nafas Sasuke mendengus panjang. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita tua itu. Percuma saja beradu mulut untuk mempertahankan argumen masing-masing, Sasuke tidak suka menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk hal tidak berguna. Terlebih kepada Tsunade, ia tidak menyukai Hokage kelima itu sedari dulu.

"Kau tak percaya? Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin menceritakan masa lalu ku." ucap Sasuke dingin.

Apapun yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, jika itu adalah Konoha Sasuke tidak akan pernah buka mulut. Terlalu berat untuk menceritakan tentang kehidupan sosok kecil dirinya dulu yang sekarang pun bahkan telah ia lupakan. Baik itu tentang keluarganya, Itachi, bahkan Hinata sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai mu?" tanya Tsunade.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela napas kembali, "Katakan saja apa jawabanmu."

"Tidak."

"Tsk." Sasuke mendesis tak suka.

"Iya atau tidak." Pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau sangat bersikeras Sasuke? Apa Hinata begitu penting? Bukankah Sakura lebih dekat denganmu?"

Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar nama itu.

"Aku hanya ingin Hinata."

"Kau keras kepala sekali." Tsunade memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit ketika menahan emosi.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Tapi jika yang kau inginkan adalah Hinata, kau harus berhadapan dengan Klan Hyuuga."

"Baiklah."

Tsunade pikir Sasuke tidak akan pernah sembarangan menentukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya. Namun kali ini, berani sekali Sasuke yang _notabene_ adalah nukenin kelas atas bermimpi untuk membawa pergi Hinata yang merupakan pewaris dari Klan Hyuuga. Itu tidak akan mudah−sangat mustahil. Mendengar kata '_Hyuuga'_ saja berarti Sasuke harus mempertaruhkan semua yang ia punya. Dan ketika mengetahui yang menginginkannya hanyalah seorang ninja buronan kelas atas yang sekarang bahkan tidak memiliki apapun untuk dipertaruhkan, terasa sangat aneh.

"Dan aku tidak akan ikut campur untuk urusan ini Sasuke, camkan itu baik-baik."

Sasuke menutup mata sejenak, "Aku tidak akan melibatkanmu."

Ditempat yang sama, berdiri Shizune. Ia juga datang bersama dengan Tsunade. Wanita itu hanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade dan Sasuke tanpa ikut campur sedikitpun. Tanpa terasa, mereka cukup lama berada diruang inap Sasuke. Dan ia ingat, jika ada banyak pekerjaan wajib yang harus diselesaikan Tsunade setelah ini. Awalnya mereka hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan pria Uchiha itu. Tapi karena sikap Sasuke sendiri, sampai sekarang mereka masih berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tsunade-sama, sudah waktunya."

Helaan napas Tsunade membuat Shizune gusar. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah pekerjaan seorang Hokage yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan demi desa Konoha. Ia hanya ingin mengingatkan. "Ya, Baiklah." ucap Tsunade ketus.

Sasuke menatap kepergian kedua wanita itu dalam diam. Tatapannya penuh arti, ada hal yang sedang ia pikirkan sedari tadi yang selalu membuatnya bingung. Ya, Tentang perjodohan konyol itu. Dengan adanya Tsunade yang sekarang tepat berada di depannya, adalah kesempatan bagus untuk bertanya. Sedikit berharap bahwa kenyataan pahit yang telah ia dengar tadi hanyalah kesalahpahaman.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke ketika sedikit lagi sosok Tsunade menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sedikit terkejut, Tsunade berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kepada Sasuke. "Apalagi?" tanyanya emosi.

"Siapa yang memulai perjodohan itu?"

Tsunade tersenyum, "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Katakan tanpa basa basi, Tsunade." nada dingin Sasuke membuat Tsunade memasang wajah serius.

"Klan Hyuuga yang membuatnya." jawaban singkat yang membuat Sasuke melebarkan matanya−terkejut.

"Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Bahkan mereka membuat perjodohan itu tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata terlebih dahulu." tutur Tsunade. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran dan tanda tanya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke menganggap bahwa perjodohan adalah hal yang wajar apalagi jika berhubungan dengan klan besar seperti Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Dulu klannya pun melakukan hal seperti itu, namun hanya sebatas sesama klan Uchiha saja agar darah Uchiha tetap murni. Hal yang dilakukan klan Hyuuga kali ini lah yang membuatnya sedikit bingung, bukan kah lebih baik jika perjodohan dan pernikahan seperti itu harusnya dilakukan sesama klan Hyuuga saja? Mengingat klan itu masih cukup kental dengan tradisi dan nenek moyangnya. Yang membuatnya kesal, mengapa harus Naruto?

"Apa Hinata menerima perjodohan itu?"

"Lusa, Naruto dan Hinata akan mengungkapkan jawaban mereka di hadapanku."

Tangan kanan Sasuke mengepal kuat. "Lusa?"

"Ya, di ruangan Hokage." tambah Tsunade. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke sangat banyak dan membuatnya kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Mata Hazel itu membulat, "Kau belum pulih Sasuke!"

"Aku akan merebut Hinata tepat saat itu juga jika ia menerima perjodohan konyol itu." Sasuke tersenyum remeh menatap Tsunade.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke!" ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang tinggi−menahan amarah.

"Sudah kubilang yang kuinginkan adalah Hinata, bukan?"

Pasti, ia akan melakukan apapun demi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Mendapatkan sesuatu yang hanya akan menjadi miliknya dan tidak boleh dimiliki oleh oranglain. Tidak akan memberikan Hinata, bahkan sehelai rambut pun.

"Tsk, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Hari yang cerah dengan cuaca panas sedikit lebih menyengat. Pagi itu matahari telah menampakkan diri sedikit lebih tinggi di ufuk Timur. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi menjelang siang, sudah sepantasnya seorang Kazekage harus berada di ruangan Kazekage sambil mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya dalam waktu cepat.

Kazekage desa Sunagakure itu menampakkan raut wajah tak percaya ketika melihat laporan darurat yang baru saja ia terima. Meskipun jumlahnya tidak banyak, tetapi laporan tersebut membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Tertulis dengan jelas, Gaara hanya melihat semua laporan kerugian akibat perang dunia shinobi dua minggu yang lalu. Musuh sangat tak terbendung, Gaara tahu itu. Banyak pertumpahan darah shinobi yang telah mati di medan perang, termasuk shinobi-shinobi terbaik dari desa yang ia pimpin sekarang ini. Bahkan ia yang seorang Kazekage pun merasa jatuh bangun ketika melawan pihak musuh yang tidak ia sangka begitu kuatnya. Aliansi ninja saat itu menjadi tak terkendali, karena kekuatan dari pihak musuh sangat mengejutkan dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Saat itu pun Gaara harus memikirkan cara bagaimana membendung kekuatan musuh itu secara cuma-cuma, tanpa persiapan. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka memenangkan perang tersebut dengan banyak pengorbanan yang terjadi.

"Siapkan shinobi yang sedang tidak ada misi dan bawa ke hadapanku Kankurou." Memberi perintah, Gaara menatap pria dewasa yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Kankurou menoleh kepada Gaara, adik sekaligus Kazekage yang menjadi kebanggaan desanya. Mengerutkan alis, pria itu memperlihatkan sorot mata penuh tanya dengan suasana hati yang sedikit kesal.

"Semua Shinobi sedang sibuk dengan urusan desa Gaara. Tidak ada yang tersisa, kita juga banyak kehilangan shinobi desa akibat perang waktu lalu." Kankurou menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah." balas Gaara tanpa ekspresi apapun−datar. Mata Zamrudnya menatap nanar lembaran laporan yang sekarang sedang ia pegang. Sepertinya ia harus bekerja ekstra juga saat ini sama seperti shinobi lain.

"Istirahatlah sejenak." ucap Kankurou lembut.

"Tak apa."

Apapun yang terjadi, Kankurou tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kewajiban seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Tidak peduli jika Gaara adalah seorang Kazekage, ia akan tetap memarahi, menasihati, dan mengkhawatirkan Gaara. Menjadi seorang pemimpin desa itu tidak mudah, Kankurou tahu akan hal itu. Gaara selalu terlihat tenang, itu yang selalu orang lihat. Tetapi tidak dengannya, Kankurou tahu bahwa adiknya itu telah banyak menyimpan beban dipundaknya dan sengaja menyembunyikan agar oranglain tidak merasa khawatir. Dibalik sifat polosnya, Gaara adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Jika kau sakit aku tak ingin menggantikan pekerjaanmu, Gaara."

Mata Zamrud itu menoleh, "Kau keras kepala, Kankurou." ucap Gaara dingin. Tidak marah, Gaara hanya kesal karena kakaknya itu selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku selalu seperti ini karena kau adikku." ucap Kankurou ketus. Menertawakan diri sendiri, bahwa sifat yang ada pada Gaara juga diwariskan kepadanya. Sama-sama keras kepala.

Gaara tahu akan hal itu.

"Ya." Kazekage itu tersenyum tipis.

Bersyukur, itu yang bisa dilakukan Kankurou. Sejak Gaara menjadi Kazekage, kekhawatirannya sedikit menghilang. Meskipun pekerjaan Gaara tidaklah mudah, tetapi dialah orang yang selalu berada didekatnya. Kenyataan bahwa Gaara bukanlah anak kecil, dan juga bukanlah wadah jinchuriki ekor satu lagi. Hal tersebut membawa perubahan besar pada diri Gaara. Seseorang telah merubah pandangan Gaara. Orang itu adalah bocah kyuubi dari desa Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Bahkan, sekarang mereka pun telah menjadi teman dekat. Mempunyai kehidupan yang sama, membuat Naruto dan Gaara mengerti dan memahami perasaan satu sama lain. Mengetahui bahwa Gaara mempunyai seorang sahabat, sangat membuat Kankurou bahagia.

"Aku baru ingat, beberapa jam yang lalu penjaga gerbang mendapat kabar bahwa desa Konoha telah mengirim beberapa shinobi ke desa kita."

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara. Ia berhenti sejenak memeriksa laporan, dan menggapai sebuah gelas berisi air mineral. Tenggorokan itu terasa kering, akibat cuaca desanya yang sekarang tidak cukup stabil. Mungkin akibat dari perang dunia shinobi lalu, terlalu banyak dampak yang cukup merugikan, pikirnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti, "Aku berharap banyak pada mereka."

Respon yang cukup mengejutkan bagi Kankurou, "Ya, semoga saja mereka mengirim beberapa ninja medis." harapnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Memangnya, apa isi dari gulungan rahasia ini?" Sakura menatap serius sebuah gulungan yang digenggamnya. Nampak kecil, hanya terlihat seperti gulungan kertas biasa dan tidak berharga. Namun benda inilah yang membuat mereka sekarang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang desa Sunagakure, sambil menahan rasa panasnya suhu desa di atas hamparan padang pasir itu.

"Buka saja." saran Kiba. Wajah tanpa rasa bersalahnya menatap Sakura.

"Kau mau ku Shannaro hah?" urat-urat di kening Sakura nampak terlihat. Berusaha untuk menahan emosinya.

Kiba, salah satu dari orang yang suka sekali menganggu dirinya. Itu telah terlihat jelas sekali, saat Kiba menyinggung tentang Sasuke dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Apapun keinginannya, Sakura tidak tahu.

"Panas sekali." Sai mengelap permukaan keningnya yang basah dipenuhi keringat dengan telapak tangannya. Bagaimana mungkin penduduk desa Sunagakure bisa tahan dengan rasa panas ini!

Sakura menoleh menatap Sai, "Kau belum pernah kesini sebelumnya Sai?"

Sai menggelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan sebuah misi ke desa Sunagakure. Tidak lebih tepatnya ini misi pertamanya ke desa Sunagakure dengan status sebagai shinobi biasa, bukan sebagai Anbu.

"Tidak, aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya."

"Tapi kau tampak terkejut." tungkas Kiba.

"Suhu disini terasa lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya, kurasa." jawab Sai. Ia masih mengelap tetesan keringat yang tak kunjung berhenti membasahi wajahnya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka cuaca panas."

Kiba dan Sakura nampak sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Sai.

"Eee~ benarkah?" tanya Kiba. Wajahnya nampak tak percaya.

"Karena suhu tubuhku sedikit lebih tinggi dari orang kebanyakkan."

"Aha! Pantas saja kau memakai baju setengah telanjang seperti itu? Benar kah?" tebak Sakura.

Sai menggangguk mengindahkan.

Kiba dan Sakura menatap Sai dengan wajah aneh.

"Karena kau memang suka telanjang kan."

Sakura tersedak,"Jaga ucapan mu Kiba!"

"Bukankah aku berkata benar, Sai?" tanya Kiba menatap Sai berbinar-binar. Berharap bahwa perkataannya benar. Kiba melihat kilat amarah terpampang jelas di wajah Sakura. Wanita itu sebentar lagi pasti akan memukulnya.

Sai tersenyum palsu seperti biasa. "Benar sekali, Kiba" Sambil menatap Kiba penuh dengan makna. Membuat seseorang yang jika berada di situ akan merasa gelisah. Seperti sedang berada pada dunia yang terlarang.

"K-kalian, a-apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?!" tanya Sakura gugup. Wajah itu sudah semerah tomat. Bukan karena suhu panas, tetapi melainkan karena sikap kedua lelaki yang berada di depannya sungguh menjijikan. Kiba dan Sai saling menatap mesra. Hal itu memang di sengaja.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu Sakura? Terlihat merah, apa kau kepanasan?" tanya Sai dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sedikit lagi, mereka berhasil.

"Ti-tidak apa, hanya sedikit kepanasan." Sakura menyembunyikan wajah dengan menutupnya menggunakan tangan. "_Tidak, mereka jangan sampai melihat!"_ Sakura merintih dalam hati. Bodoh, kalau seperti itu dirinya akan dituduh mesum oleh mereka berdua karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Kiba berusaha untuk menahan mulutnya agar tidak tertawa.

"Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan hal yang mesum?"

Nada suara Kiba membuat Sakura merinding. Ia ingin menjauh, bukan karena takut. Kedua pria itu membuat dirinya malu. Kiba menyunggingkan senyum aneh. Kemudian mendekati Sai dan merangkulnya dengan sengaja untuk menggoda Sakura.

Bukkk!

"K-kau mesum Kiba!"

Pukulan itu dengan sukses mendarat di perut Kiba tanpa ampun.

"Ughhh." Kiba merintih menahan sakit yang bukan main menjalar di perutnya "Mengapa kau memukulku!"

"Karena kau membuat suasana menjadi lebih panas!" jawab Sakura penuh emosi.

"Hah?" Kiba tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Ah lupakan, kita harus mengantar gulungan ini kepada Kazekage."

Sakura meninggalkan kedua teman misinya tanpa menunggu. Wajah itu masih memerah, dengan kening yang masih mengerut−menahan emosi. Bukan hal yang benar jika dirinya terus saja membalas perkataan Kiba. Bahkan harusnya ia tidak peduli. Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tidak suka dengan orang yang terlalu berisik. Apalagi sampai mengusik kehidupan pribadinya.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Jika berbicara tentang kekasih, wanita mana yang tidak bahagia jika pria yang ia cintai akan menjadi miliknya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, menjalani kehidupan baru dimana didalamnya hanya ada mereka berdua. Sama halnya seperti yang Hinata pikirkan selama ini, akan menjadi anugerah terindah jika semua itu terkabul. Sebuah mimpi tentang mendapatkan Naruto pun tidak pernah disangkanya akan menjadi kenyataan. Wajar saja, sedari dulu hati itu terus menetap. Mencintai seseorang yang bahkan mustahil untuk ia dapatkan, yang tidak pantas untuk menjadi miliknya. Dulu pria itu hanyalah seorang shinobi biasa, yang selalu merengek dan tak pernah menyerah sedikitpun untuk mendapatkan pengakuan. Pria yang kelihatan lemah, tetapi semangat api dalam dirinya tidak pernah padam membuat Hinata kagum. Pria yang berlawanan dengan dirinya, seperti sinar matahari yang selalu menghangatkan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang tidak berguna, seperti sebuah wadah retak dan terus dibiarkan hingga kusam dan tidak menarik.

Dan kini Hinata menjadi seorang wanita yang telah beranjak dewasa. Ia masih mengikuti dan mengagumi jalan ninja yang Naruto tempuh. Rasa kagum itu semakin lama semakin besar dan menjadi sesuatu yang biasa orang sebut−cinta. Lebih dan lebih, hati itu terus merintih ingin menggapai hati Naruto akibat rasa yang telah ia pendam sekian lama semakin kuat. Pada kenyataannya, semakin ia mendekat, semakin jauh sosok Naruto terus melangkah dan menghilang dari pandangan. Sulit memantaskan diri, karena Naruto yang sekarang adalah sosok yang dikagumi oleh orang banyak dan menjadi pahlawan desa. Semakin mustahil diri itu terlihat bersanding bersama Naruto.

Hinata ingin perasaan yang ia rasakan juga dirasakan oleh Naruto−ingin dicintai olehnya. Namun apa daya, perjodohan yang ia dapatkan itu tidak didasari oleh rasa cinta. Hinata tidak pernah tahu apa alasan dari semua, dan apa yang membuat Ayahnya bersikukuh agar perjodohan itu harus ia terima, tanpa pengecualian. Sejak kapan Ayahnya mengkhawatirkan kebahagiaannya? Lucu sekali.

Perjodohan adalah hal yang dibencinya, sedari dulu. Hinata bukanlah seorang wanita yang akan mengemis cinta kepada seorang pria, dengan merengek dan meminta kasih sayang. Ia memang lemah, Hinata sadar akan hal itu. Hidupnya seperti terkurung di dalam tembok besar, dan berlindung didalamnya agar tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan hidupnya, baik itu Ayahnya sendiri. Egois memang, namun hanya itulah satu-satunya yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk melindungi diri.

Dan akhirnya, bukan menerima kesempatan itu, Hinata malah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Padahal itu adalah kesempatan yang mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Namun, saat ia mengatakan dengan lantang kepada Ayahnya bahwa ia menolak, Hinata tidak merasa bergetar sedikitpun. Ada sesuatu yang terasa melegakan di hatinya, walaupun Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti sedikitpun perasaan apa itu. Yang jelas, ia merasa sedikit 'terbebas' dari sesuatu yang mungkin selama ini telah membelenggunya tanpa sadar.

Ketika mendengar dengan jelas Ayahnya mengatakan kata 'perjodohan', Hinata tahu bahwa jika ia menerimanya, maka kebebasannya akan hilang. Perjodohan berarti harus menikah, namun bukan menikahlah yang menjadi masalah untuk Hinata. Ia pun kemudian teringat perkataan dari Neji,

'_Terbanglah tinggi bebas seperti seekor burung, maka kau akan menemukan jalan yang selama ini tersembunyi.'_

Keraguannya pun terjawab. Saat itu pula ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan kakak sepupunya itu.

'_Ikutilah kata hatimu tanpa keraguan, dengan begitu kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan tanpa kepalsuan.'_

Keadaan Hinata saat itu memang tidak stabil, banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya, juga keraguan yang membuat hatinya goyah. Namun, ada satu sisi dimana Hinata merasa bahagia, bukan karena perjodohan itu tetapi karena ia telah menemukan arti kebebasan yang ia cari selama ini.

_Kebebasan yang akan menuntunnya menuju kebahagiaan tanpa kepalsuan._

Karena sejak dulu, kasih sayang yang ia dapatkan dari klan Hyuuga dan Ayahnya, semua adalah palsu. Hanya karena ia adalah seorang pewaris utama klan Hyuuga, ia diperlakukan khusus. Kenyataannya, hari semakin hari ketika Hinata tidak memperlihatkan perkembangannya sedikitpun, motif terselubung dari para tetua klan Hyuuga itu pun akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit terlihat. Dengan mata Byakugan itu, Hinata bisa mengetahui segalanya. Namun sekali lagi, Hinata hidup dalam kepalsuan. Ia pura-pura tidak tahu menahu tentang tujuan tersebut dan terus saja patuh pada keinginan mereka yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Bagi Hinata, perjodohan adalah kepalsuan. Dan kali ini, ia tidak ingin lagi hidup dalam kehidupan yang juga penuh dengan kepalsuan. Menikah karena perjodohan? Tidak, bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Hinata akan menertawakan dirinya sendiri jika itu terjadi. Bayangkan saja, selama bertahun-tahun Hinata mencintai Naruto, lalu cinta itu hanya dibalas dengan cinta palsu? Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto mencintai Sakura. Lalu perjodohan? Itu tidak adil! Apakah dirinya tidak boleh bahagia?

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu melangkah pelan, berdiri mendekati jendela. Hembusan angin kecil menerpa wajah putihnya, menggoyangkan helai-helai rambut seirama dengan daun yang berjatuhan dari ranting pohon. Mata amethystnya menatap langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan. Sepertinya ia kenal warna biru itu. Warna yang sama dengan warna mata seseorang, terang dan penuh semangat, mata yang ia kagumi. Ya, bagi Hinata langit biru sama halnya seperti Naruto.

Ketika ingin menyerah, wajah itu selalu mengadah ke atas langit. Dengan begitu ia akan mengingat, bahwa ia tidak sendiri, bahwa Naruto selalu ada bersamanya. Seperti orang yang kesepian kan? Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, ia haus akan kasih sayang. Dan tanpa sadar, ia terlalu berharap kepada Naruto.

Namun dirinya bukanlah seorang Hyuuga Hinata jika ia tidak berpura-pura bahagia. Karena dirinya lemah, Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Baginya, ia adalah orang yang harus menderita dan mati terlebih dahulu agar teman-temannya tidak berkorban terlalu banyak untuk melindungi dirinya yang tidak begitu berguna.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia telah dihadapkan oleh masalah yang bertubi-tubi. Emosinya naik turun dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Hyuuga Neji, Perjodohan, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto. Keempat hal yang terus menghantui pikiran dan perasaannya. Dan sekarang, cukup terkejut ketika tahu bahwa bukan Naruto lah yang kali ini memenuhi otaknya, melainkan Sasuke. Kejadian saat di Rumah Sakit kemarin membuatnya kepikiran. Hinata tidak suka dengan cara Naruto yang seperti itu, dan seolah-olah bahwa dirinya lah yang selama ini telah mempermainkan Sasuke. Nasib sialnya, ketika ia sudah bertekad untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Sasuke dengan keberanian, tiba-tiba saja tubuh itu melemah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sampai hari ini pun, ia belum meminta maaf kepada Sasuke atas apa yang terjadi kemarin. Hinata merasa bersalah dan malu untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Ini adalah kali pertama ia merasa dekat dengan sosok Sasuke yang dulu selalu ia hindari. Dan sekarang? Apakah hanya sampai sini saja hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Bukankah harusnya awal pertemanan memberikan kesan baik? Apakah dengan ini Sasuke dan dirinya akan kembali kepada masa-masa yang dulu saat di akademi ninja yang tidak mengenal akan satu sama lain? Tidak, Hinata tidak ingin itu terjadi. Kali ini, ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Bukan untuk dirinya, tetapi untuk Sasuke.

"Nee-chan, apa yang kau masak untuk makan malam hari ini?" ucap gadis remaja yang muncul dari luar pintu dapur.

"Kau ingin makan apa Hanabi?" Hinata menatap bahan masakan yang ada di dalam kulkas.

"Aku ingin makanan yang lezat!" ucap Hanabi bersemangat menghampiri Hinata.

'_Sepertinya bahan masakannya tidak cukup.' _batin Hinata.

Hanabi menatap kakaknya yang terdiam. "Ada apa nee-chan?"

"Mau kah kau membantuku?"

Angguk Hanabi mengindahkan pertanyaan Hinata. "Katakan saja kau perlu apa nee-chan."

Hinata tersenyum dan meraih secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen. "Ini adalah bahan yang harus kau beli di pasar untuk makan malam kita kali ini Hanabi." sambil menggerakan tangan kanannya yang cekatan menulis sesuatu.

"Hanya ini saja?" Hanabi membaca daftar belanja yang tertulis di kertas yang baru saja Hinata kasih. "Jika nee-chan ingin hal lain, katakan saja. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ada misi."

Hinata terdiam sebentar berpikir. Harusnya hanya itu saja bahan yang ia butuhkan, tidak ada yang lain.

"_K-kau belum makan Sasuke-kun?" _

"_Aku tidak selera."_

Ah iya, Hinata ingat saat menjenguk Sasuke dihari kedua sebelum menjenguk Neji. Saat itu, Sasuke tidak menyentuh makanan Rumah Sakit sama sekali. Siapa yang mau memakan makanan tanpa rasa asin ataupun manis sedikit pun? Hinata bisa mengerti mengapa Sasuke melakukannya.

'_Apa aku harus membuatkan makan malam juga untuk Sasuke?'_ batinnya lagi. Mungkin dengan ini, ia ada alasan untuk menemui Sasuke. Tidak, tidak. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia memasakkan makanan untuk Sasuke jika dirinya sendiri tidak tahu selera Sasuke seperti apa?

.

.

"_Hei, apa kau tahu apa makanan kesukaan Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya murid perempuan bersurai pink kepada pemuda bernama Naruto, objek utama yang sedang ia perhatikan. Bersembunyi dari balik pohon, Hinata mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan oleh kedua teman akademi ninjanya itu. _

"_Mana ku tahu!" jawab Naruto ketus. Ia mengerucutkan bibir, tanda bahwa ia sedikit merasa cemburu. _

"_Jadi kau tidak tahu makanan kesukaan Sasuke? Menyedihkan sekali Sakura," seseorang muncul mendekat kearah Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia adalah anak perempuan dari klan Yamanaka, yang menurut rumor adalah rival setia Sakura yang juga menyukai Sasuke._

"_Hah? Sombong sekali kau Ino!" _

"_Mengapa kau marah? Kau terlihat penasaran sekarang." Kekeh Ino. Ia melihat Sakura dan menunjukkan seringai meremehkan._

"_Aku tidak butuh informasi dari mu Ino!" Sakura tanpa sadar berteriak karena hatinya sudah merasa jengkel._

"_Tsk, seperti biasa kau selalu tidak ingin merasa kalah dariku." sama halnya seperti Sakura, Ino pun merasa jengkel. Ada suatu waktu dimana Ino ingin berbaik hati kepada rivalnya itu, tetapi sikapnya tersebut malah dianggap remeh oleh Sakura. "Tetapi, tidak seru jika hanya aku yang mengetahui makanan kesukaan Sasuke."_

_Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa kau mengasihaniku?" _

_Ino menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bersaing sehat denganmu." menghela napas sejenak, Ino kembali berbicara. "Sasuke tidak suka manis, dan ia menyukai Tomat." ungkap Ino sambil menatap Sakura, menunggu ekspresi apa yang akan terpampang diwajah terkejut rivalnya._

"_Tomat?" tanya Sakura. Ia masih tampak ragu._

"_Kau tidak percaya? Asal kau tahu saja, demi mendapatkan informasi ini aku telah merasuki jiwa Sasuke secara diam-diam dan membaca isi pikirannya. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." anak perempuan bermarga Yamanaka itu menatap malas Sakura. _

"_Kau lancang juga berani melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Sasuke, Ino." _

"_Dengan begitu kita impas. Aku mendapatkan informasi dengan merasuki jiwa Sasuke dan aku juga memberitahukan informasi itu kepadamu kan?"_

"_Ya ya baiklah, kau dan aku sama-sama impas."_

"Tomat?" gumam Hinata pelan.

Hanabi mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau bilang apa nee-chan?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, "A-aku baru ingat, tolong beli tomat juga Hanabi."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hanabi melangkahkan kaki secara perlahan sambil melihat sisi kiri dan kanannya. Sekarang ini ia berada disebuah pasar yang letaknya tidak seberapa jauh dari rumahnya untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang telah Hinata pesan. Pekerjaan yang cukup mudah, karena ia mengenal dan mengetahui bahan makanan tersebut. Memang, pembawaan dirinya tidak terlihat seperti gadis remaja lain yang lemah gemulai dan anggun. Namun jangan salah, perlu diketahui bahwa ia mempunyai kakak perempuan yang hebat dan selalu mengajarinya tentang sesuatu hal yang harus dilakukan seorang gadis remaja yang beranjak dewasa seperti dirinya. Seperti bahan-bahan masakan yang sedang ia beli ini dan tentu saja cara memasak. Beruntung sekali kan Hanabi punya kakak seperti Hinata?

"Ah, itu dia!" Hanabi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kios pedagang kaki lima yang menjual aneka sayuran. Ia menemukan sayuran terakhir yang ia cari, yaitu Tomat.

"Paman aku be−"

"Tolong pilihkan tomat yang segar." Hanabi menoleh kearah pria disampingnya, dengan wajah emosi.

Jengkel, itu yang tengah dirahasakannya kali ini. Namun Hanabi tak ingin menghakimi orang lain karena ia tahu mereka sama-sama membutuhkan tomat-tomat itu. Melirik dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, Hanabi mendapati kejanggalan dari penampilan pria yang berada disamping kanannya. Bukankah dibalik jaket yang menutupi bagian atas tubuh pria itu adalah baju pasien dari Rumah Sakit Konoha?

"Apa nii-san melarikan diri dari Rumah Sakit?" meski Hanabi tidak mengenal pria itu, ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dirinya merasa heran melihat pemandangan tidak masuk akal yang sekarang terjadi tepat didepan matanya.

Pria itu melirik tajam Hanabi melalui ekor matanya yang sedikit tertutupi jubah jaketnya, "Apa peduli mu?"

"Aku bisa saja melaporkan mu kepada petugas Rumah Sakit." jawab Hanabi. Ia tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam yang telah dilayangkan kepada dirinya.

"Apa kau seorang ninja?"

"Lalu kenapa jika aku seorang ninja?" pria itu tetap menjawab pertanyaan dari Hanabi. Nada dinginnya tidak mempengaruhi Hanabi sama sekali. Sedikit penasaran, pria itu menoleh ingin melihat gadis ingusan yang berani bertanya padanya tanpa tahu identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Hyuuga?" pria itu nampak terkejut.

"U-uchiha S-sasuke?" Hanabi berucap terbata-bata ketika tahu identitas sebenarnya dari orang yang telah berbicara padanya. "Yang aku tahu, kau mengalami luka cukup parah. Tetapi kenapa kau sekarang berada disini?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang membeli tomat."

"Apa makanan Rumah Sakit terasa kurang bagimu hingga kau pergi keluar hanya untuk membeli tomat?"

Sasuke tersenyum sarkasme, "Bahkan aku tidak menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali."

"Yang benar saja."

"Paman, aku beli sekantung tomat ya!" teriak Hanabi.

Hanabi tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas bukanlah orang yang ia kenal dekat. Yang lebih penting, sekarang ini ia harus bergegas karena kakaknya sedang menunggunya di rumah.

"Kau seorang Hyuuga?"

Hanabi merespon pertanyaan Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit kesal, "Bukankah sudah jelas?" jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah mata kanannya sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing." Onyx itu menatap tajam Hanabi, lebih tepatnya dibagian wajah. Sambil menerka-nerka siapa yang mempunyai wajah kurang lebih sama seperti gadis didepannya ini.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Hanabi. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena begitu terkejut akan ketidaktahuan Sasuke tentang identitas dirinya. "Aku adik dari Hyuuga Hinata, Hanabi." sambil menghembuskan napasnya cukup panjang.

Sasuke cukup terkejut akan jawaban Hanabi. Namun dengan wajah dinginnya, ia masih mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika adiknya sendiri ternyata berlawanan sifat dengan dirinya."

"Sepertinya kau mengenal dekat Hinata nee-chan?" Hanabi bingung, sejak kapan kakaknya dekat dengan pemuda Uchiha ini? Ia tidak pernah cerita sama sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kau memang orang yang menyebalkan."

Beraninya gadis ingusan ini mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada dirinya.

"Dimana Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Hanabi.

"Mengapa kau bertanya? Kakak ku sedang di rumah. Kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

Kecurigaan Hanabi bertambah kuat tentang hubungan antara kakaknya dan Sasuke. Pria ini sepertinya mengenal dekat kakaknya. Namun, dari Hinata sendiri tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan padanya tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan pria ini berani bertanya tentang dimana kakaknya berada sekarang? Mengejutkan sekali.

"Katakan, Sasuke sedang menunggunya."

Hah?

'_Sebenarnya apa hubungan antara nee-chan dan Sasuke-nii?' _batinnya penasaran.

"Apa hubungan mu dengan kakak ku?" Hanabi menatap curiga Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu tahu."

Pria ini benar-benar mencurigakan!

"Aku perlu tahu jika itu berhubungan dengan kakak ku!" teriak Hanabi.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau mengancamku?"

"Ya! Aku mengancammu! Jika kau berusaha menyakiti Hinata-nee, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Hanabi mengambil sekantong tomat yang telah dibeli dan membayarnya dengan tergesah-gesah. "Terima kasih Paman." tanpa pamit meninggalkan Sasuke dengan amarah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat adik dari orang yang dicintainya itu pergi.

"Sayang sekali Hanabi, sebentar lagi kakakmu akan menjadi milikku."

.

.

.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Masih berada di ruang yang sama, Kankurou membantu Gaara yang masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Kazekage. Sesekali pria itu keluar dari ruangan untuk memeriksa apakah ninja utusan dari desa Konoha telah tiba di desa mereka apa belum. Seharusnya, mereka bisa datang setengah jam yang lalu jika dilihat dari jarak yang mereka tempuh untuk menuju kesini.

"Mereka belum datang?"

"Tidak, mereka sudah datang baru saja." Sahut Kankurou.

Kankurou masuk ke ruang Kazekage dengan tiga orang shinobi Konoha yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Permisi, Kazekage-sama." ucap Sai dengan hormat. Ia adalah ketua tim untuk misi kali ini.

"Selamat datang." sambil tersenyum, Gaara menoleh untuk melihat siapa saja shinobi yang dikirim oleh Konoha.

"Maafkan kami telah membuat anda menunggu lama, Kazekage-sama." Sakura ikut berbicara. Wanita itu sedikit khawatir jika Gaara kecewa terhadap mereka akibat keterlambatan yang terjadi.

"Tidak usah sungkan Sakura, seperti biasa saja."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Dengan cepat, tangannya meraih gulungan yang disimpan di tas dan meletakkannya di atas meja Kazekage. "Tujuan kami kemari adalah untuk menyampaikan gulungan rahasia ini kepada anda, Kazekage-sama."

"Gulungan?" Gaara mengerutkan alis. "Dari Tsunade?"

"Benar, Tsunade menyuruh kami untuk menyampaikannya kepada anda." jawab Kiba.

Meraih gulungan itu, Gaara memperhatikan sejenak. Mata Zamrudnya menatap segel yang menyegel gulungan itu. Rupanya itu adalah segel rahasia yang hanya diketahui pemimpin aliansi desa shinobi termasuk dirinya dan Tsunade. Jika begitu, pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak atau informasi rahasia dalam gulungan tersebut. Gaara meletakkan kembali gulungan tersebut di atas mejanya. Kali ini, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk merapal jurus pembuka segel.

"_Bakuryouso."_

Gulungan itu terbuka, dan membuat mata Kazekage melebar.

Melihat respon Gaara yang terkejut, Kankurou mengerutkan alis. Pasti, ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "Ada apa Gaara?"

Mata Zamrud itu kemudian tertutup perlahan dan terbuka. Sorot matanya kembali tenang, dan tersenyum kembali seperti biasa. "Tidak apa." Gulungan rahasia itu diletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Ketiga shinobi Konoha itu melihat Gaara dalam kebingungan. Apa yang membuat Gaara sampai menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut seperti itu? Apa sebenarnya isi dari gulungan itu? Mereka mempertanyakan sendiri didalam hati mereka.

"Lalu, apa ada lagi misi kalian disini selain mengantar gulungan rahasia ini?"

"Sebenarnya hanya itu saja misi kami. Tetapi−..." Sakura berhenti bicara sejenak. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk berbicara, namun jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu ia akan merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Apa aku boleh membantu tenaga medis disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan? Aku melihat banyak sekali korban yang terluka dan ninja medis yang tersisa sangat sedikit. Bagaimana pun, aku adalah murid Tsunade-sama, tidak mungkin aku mengabaikan itu semua."

Pria bersurai merah itu tersenyum, "Silahkan, kau bisa melakukannya sesukamu. Lagipula, aku memang mengharapkan hal itu saat tahu bahwa Konoha mengirimkan beberapa shinobi ke desa ini. Saat ini kami kekurangan tenaga medis akibat perang dunia shinobi lalu."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya Kazekage-sama." wajah Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi senang.

"Aku serahkan padamu Sakura." ucap Gaara menambahkan. Sakura merespon dengan mengangguk.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama."

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh pergi. Kankurou akan mengantar kalian ke tempat penginapan yang sudah kami sediakan. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya."

"Hai Kazekage-sama. Kami permisi." Sai membungkukkan badan begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Sakura lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Kankurou.

.

.

.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Otaknya sedang berpikir dengan hal-hal yang kemungkinan berhubungan dengan isi dari gulungan tadi. Tidak menyangka sedikitpun, ada kejahatan lain yang sedang menunggu untuk menghancurkan dunia shinobi lagi. Padahal baru kemarin perang dunia shinobi terjadi meluluhlantakan seluruh penjuru negeri. Istirahat sejenak pun belum ada, karena begitu banyaknya pekerjaan akibat kerugian perang.

Gaara yakin, ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Tsunade mengantar gulungan rahasia itu kepadanya. Pola yang ada pada gulungan itu mengingatkan Gaara tentang lambang klan. Mirip seperti lambang Klan Hyuuga dari Konoha. Namun ada satu hal yang membingungkannya. Apa hubungan Klan Hyuuga dengan kebangkitan itu? Lalu darah Uchiha? Sepertinya ini adalah masalah yang serius karena menyangkut antara kedua klan terkuat di Konoha yang memiliki kekuatan Doujutsu. Setelah urusannya di desa selesai, mungkin ia akan mencari tahu lebih banyak.

"Lelah sekali." Gaara menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi.

Berpikir untuk rehat sejenak dari pekerjaan. Namun Gaara yakin hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Padahal sebenarnya tubuhnya masih dalam masa pemulihan. Tapi untuk penduduk desa, ia rela melakukan segalanya walaupun mungkin akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya sendiri.

Hazel itu menatap keluar jendela, merasakan hembusan angin siang hari yang bercampur hawa panas. Ia memperhatikan gedung-gedung dan rumah penduduk yang sebagian masih terlihat berdiri kokoh. Setidaknya, mereka masih ada tempat untuk berlindung. Ini, adalah awal dari sebuah kehidupan baru. Musuh terbesar shinobi telah lenyap. Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, ia berharap, semua orang akan kembali bahagia.

Mata Gaara menyipit tatkala melihat sebuah objek di atas langit yang terbang mendekati ruangannya.

Burung Elang itu masuk ke ruangan Gaara dan singgah di atas meja kerjanya. "Surat?" menyadari bahwa suatu benda yang dibawa Elang tersebut adalah surat, Gaara meraihnya pelan.

"Konoha?" alis Gaara mengernyit.

Dengan perasaan sedikit tidak sabar, Gaara membuka surat tersebut. Apakah surat ini berhubungan dengan gulungan rahasia yang baru saja ia terima tadi? Ia harus memastikan.

"Perjodohan?" Gaara masih membaca kalimat demi kalimat dalam surat itu dengan pelan hingga selesai.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan−..."

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hal yang terlintas seketika dalam benaknya,

Naruto akan menikah?

Gaara terdiam sejenak.

Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Bukan, itu hal yang tidak ia duga. Wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengan sahabatnya itu adalah seorang kunoichi dari klan Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata? Wanita yang menjadi lawan Hyuuga Neji di ujian chunnin Konoha dulu bukan? Ia tahu wanita itu namun tidak mengenalnya secara dekat. Jadi, bukan Haruno Sakura?

_Ini adalah rahasia antara Hokage dan Klan Hyuuga. Namun karena kau adalah teman dekat si bocah Kyuubi itu, maka aku harus memberitahu mu. Dengan catatan kau tidak boleh memberitahukannya kepada oranglain._

Sayang sekali. Padahal ia sudah berpikir untuk menanyakan tentang perjodohan ini kepada Sakura.

"Perjodohan." gumam Gaara. "Apa kau sudah menyerah Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

Siang itu tepat di Rumah Sakit desa Sunagakure, Sakura berkunjung bersama dengan Kankurou. Tekadnya sudah bulat ingin membantu tim medis yang tersisa. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Sedikitnya tim medis, tidak sebanding dengan jumlah korban yang terluka. Bukan mengurangi, tetapi korban akan semakin bertambah. Ia tidak ingin menyaksikan orang-orang mati secara perlahan seperti itu.

Ia ingat, dulu sekali ia juga pernah menyelamatkan seseorang di desa ini. Sunagakure mengalami kekacauan karena Kazekage diculik oleh anggota Akatsuki. Saat itu, bekal kemampuan medisnya belum seberapa jika dibanding dengan gurunya, Tsunade. Masih banyak ilmu yang seharusnya ia pelajari.

"Aku jadi teringat kejadian dulu."

Kankurou tersentak, "Ah saat itu ya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Sakura." sadar bahwa sakura mengajaknya untuk mengingat kejadian masa lalu.

"Aku hanya ikut membantu saja."

"Tidak, jika saat itu kau tidak ada, mungkin aku akan mati."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu jika tidak ada Nenek Chiyo saat

itu." Tambah Sakura. Perasaannya sedikit terenyuh, tidak sengaja mengingat sosok ahli medis desa Suna yang telah memberikan nyawanya untuk Kazegake.

Sosok yang juga dikenal oleh Kankurou. Ahli medis desa Suna yang telah ia anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri. Juga nenek dari seorang pengkhianat desa yang telah menusuk dirinya dengan senjata milik bonekanya yang beracun.

"Benar."

Langkah mereka terhenti di ruangan yang terlihat luas. Mencekam, suasana yang pertama kali dirasakan Sakura. Terlihat menyakitkan melihat banyaknya korban terbaring di lantai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Mereka berteriak kesakitan menahan luka. Sangat kejam.

"Kankurou, apa kau mau membantu ku?"

"Katakan saja."

"Baiklah, tolong ambilkan daftar semua korban yang berada didalam sini." Perintahnya. Sambil mengikat rambut agar tidak merepotkan ketika memulai mengobati. Sakura meninggalkan Kankurou dan berjalan mendekati salah satu ninja medis yang sedang bekerja.

"Istirahatlah."

Wanita itu menoleh, "Tapi, lukanya."

"Aku yang akan melakukannya." angguk wanita itu.

Sakura menurunkan badannya. Telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan cakra hijau itu diletakkan tepat diatas luka sobek yang cukup dalam dari ninja yang sekarang terbaring didepan matanya. Darah mengalir tanpa henti, mengotori tangan Sakura. Sambil berusaha, Sakura terus mengontrol cakranya agar tidak cepat habis.

Keringat menetes dipelipis Sakura tanpa henti. Wanita itu mengobati ninja-ninja yang terluka tanpa ada istirahat sedikitpun. Bersyukur, sekarang dirinya memiliki jumlah cakra yang cukup besar karena telah menguasai jurus pemulihan Tsunade. Jika tidak, mungkin sekarang ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun.

Ia tersadar, sudah tiga hari mereka meninggalkan Konoha karena misi ini. Sakura merasakan ada perbedaan. Ia rindu akan sesuatu. Setiap hari yang ia jalani di Konoha, membuatnya bahagia, dan terkadang menjengkelkan. Sosok itulah penyebab semuanya.

Ada seorang ninja yang selalu membuatnya emosi, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, Sakura tidak pernah merasa marah terhadapnya. Pria itu mengenalnya luar dalam, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Begitu banyak hal yang sudah mereka jalani bersama sampai saat ini. Hingga sosok yang ia cintai pun akhirnya kembali ke Konoha. Perbuatan tanpa pamrih yang Naruto lakukan untuknya, membuat Sakura merasa memiliki banyak hutang hingga ia bingung bagaimana cara dirinya untuk berbalas budi. Masih teringat dengan jelas, bagaimana saat itu dirinya yang lemah meminta Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Bahkan, janji itu telah terikrar di dalam diri Naruto. Sakura merasa sangat bersalah, hingga sekarang, Naruto masih saja melindunginya. Sampai sekarang ia terus berpikir, apakah Naruto bahagia dengan itu semua? Begitu banyak beban yang Naruto pikul, termasuk permintaan darinya sendiri. Naruto yang berjanji agar menjadi kuat, demi membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, agar dirinya bahagia.

Sakura jadi berpikir, apa dirinya ini memang serakus itu? Masih pantaskah ia mendapatkan Sasuke, jika selama ini yang berjuang adalah Naruto dan bukan dirinya?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Hinata mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyingkirkan helaian tipis rambutnya yang menganggu pandangan mata. Wangi semerbak harum masakan menggoda penciuman itu memenuhi dapur rumah utama Hyuuga. Hanabi datang dengan berlari, menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat sangat anggun saat memasak. Ia terpancing, karena lapar telah mempengaruhi pikirannya. Lidah itu tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan kakaknya yang selalu enak.

Hanabi hanya mengamati, tidak ingin mengganggu. Namun, sebuah kotak bekal kecil yang terletak di meja dapur itu membuatnya penasaran. Makan malam untuk siapa?

"Apa nee-chan ingin mengunjungi teman nee-chan?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Hal yang disembunyikan ini bahkan tak luput dari rasa penasaran sang adik.

"I-iya." Hinata gugup.

Hanabi mengangguk. "Untuk Sasuke-nii-san?"

Hinata tersedak. Hampir saja ia menumpahkan masakan yang sedang diletakkannya ke atas piring.

"Bu-bukan." elak Hinata.

"Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu hanya direspon anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Tadi Sasuke-nii-san mencari nee-chan loh."

Hanabi melebarkan senyumnya, mengejek sang kakak. Untuk kedua kalinya lagi, fokus Hinata pecah dan membuat sendok yang dipegangnya jatuh.

"Ah iya benar, aku lupa memeriksa keadaannya tadi." bohong Hinata. Ia mengambil sendok yang telah ia jatuhkan tadi dilantai.

Hanabi mengangguk lagi, berpura-pura mengerti. Namun ia tahu bahwa kakaknya sedang berbohong. Selama ini kakaknya itu tidak pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke kepadanya. Itu berarti, ada sesuatu yang sengaja Hinata sembunyikan darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu selalu berjalan dengan cepat. Namun Sasuke merasa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat panjang. Ia ingin waktu cepat berlalu, agar bertemu dengan malam. Dan sekarang, yang dapat dilakukan hanyalah duduk termenung−menunggu seseorang. Padahal sudah sore, namun wanita yang ia harapkan itu tak kunjung datang menjenguknya.

Sasuke jelas masih sangat terluka. Tapi saat ini, ia hanya ingin Hinata agar menemuinya dan menjelaskan semua kepadanya. Jawaban dari permintaannya kemarin pun masih ia tunggu, namun tidak sekarang pun tak apa. Menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya tidak begitu layak untuk mendapatkan Hinata, membuat Sasuke sedikit putus asa. Jika hanya berdiam diri saja, Hinata pasti akan menjadi milik orang lain. Terlebih jika yang memilikinya adalah Naruto, Sasuke begitu tak suka.

Suara hentakan sepatu menggema dilorong rumah sakit dimana kamar Sasuke berada. Seorang wanita terlihat berjalan sendiri sambil membawa sebuah kotak makan yang didekap kedua tangannya. Sasuke menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat, namun ia tak peduli.

Kegugupan yang berlebih menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. Tangan yang mendekap kotak makan itu bergetar. Kakinya terasa berat melangkah. Hanya sekitar sepuluh langkah lagi, ia tepat berada di depan kamar Sasuke. Dan sekarang, ia berhenti melangkah. Bahkan, ia tak bergerak satu sentimeter pun.

"_Tadi Sasuke-nii-san mencari nee-chan loh." _

Hinata merasa khawatir. Ia ingat dengan jelas, saat Hanabi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang mencari dirinya. Itu berarti, Sasuke benar-benar ingin mendengar kebenaran dari semua hal yang telah terjadi. Sekarang, adalah waktunya. Tapi mengapa ia merasa ketakutan?

Ia takut, Sasuke akan membencinya.

Hinata semakin mendekap erat kotak makan yang ia pegang.

Dari arah yang sama, seorang wanita muncul berjalan dibelakang Hinata.

"Hinata, kau sedang apa?"

Tersadar akan lamunannya, Hinata menoleh. Seorang wanita berambut pendek mendekatinya.

"Shizune-sensei."

"Kau ingin menjenguk Sasuke?"

Mata amethyst itu menatap sendu Shizune. "I-iya."

"Ta-pi aku merasa takut." lirih Hinata.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Tidak biasanya Hinata terlibat masalah dengan oranglain, apalagi dengan orang seperti Sasuke. Shizune menyadari tangan Hinata bergetar. Matanya melihat sebuah kotak makan yang tengah dipegang Hinata.

"Kau ingin memberikannya pada Sasuke?" Shizune menunjuk kotak bekal itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"I-iya."

Shizune menghembus napas panjang. "Biar aku yang mengantarkannya."

Hinata menatap Shizune. "Apa boleh?" Shizune mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangannya, wanita Hyuuga itu memberikan kotak makannya kepada Shizune.

"Apa ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sasuke. Tapi tidak mungkin sebanyak itu pula ia harus merepotkan Shizune.

"A-ano Shizune-sensei, katakan padanya, maafkan aku. Lain kali, aku akan menyampaikan hal yang sebenarnya, semua." ucap Hinata. Berharap dengan pesan ini Sasuke akan menunggunya sampai waktu tiba.

"Baiklah." Shizune mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Shizune-sensei." Senyum Hinata. Mereka berdua pun kemudian saling berpamitan.

Hinata sadar, kali ini, ia melarikan diri lagi. Begitu pengecut, hingga membuat gurunya sendiri yang menyampaikan pesan kepada Sasuke. Harusnya, dirinya sendirilah yang menyelesaikan masalah.

Gadis itu melangkah dan menghilang dari balik lorong. Shizune kemudian mengetuk pintu, lalu membukanya. Seorang pria yang dirawat di ruangan itu menoleh kepadanya−tajam.

"Kau sendiri?"

Shizune mengerutkan alis.

"Aku merasakan cakra lain." Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

Shizune tersenyum licik, "Ya, aku bersama Hinata tadi."

Sasuke membatu. Siapa tadi?

"Hi-hinata?"

"Ya, Hinata."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sebuah kotak makan yang digenggam Shizune.

"Kau ingin memeriksa keadaanku?"

Shizune mengangguk. Ia letakkan kotak makan tadi di atas meja. Sasuke menatap gerak-gerik Shizune. Matanya masih tidak bisa beralih dari kotak makan itu.

Shizune menyuruh Sasuke berbaring di kasur. Untuk saat ini, Sasuke mematuhinya. Hati Shizune bertanya-tanya, hari ini Sasuke tidak menolak. Padahal kemarin, jelas-jelas pria itu tidak ingin seorang pun menyentuh dirinya. Apa karena perjodohan itu?

"Kau sudah mulai membaik Sasuke. Mungkin sekitar tiga hari lagi, kau bisa keluar dari sini."

Sasuke bangkit. Punggung itu kembali menyender di kepala kasur. Ia hanya merespon Shizune dengan anggukan. Mata onyxnya menatap malas pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Tadi, Hinata menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan pesannya kepadamu."

Wanita dewasa itu berbicara pelan. Sasuke melirik Shizune dari sudut ekor matanya. Ia terkejut, namun masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama, Sasuke menunggu kalimat berikutnya keluar dari mulut Shizune.

"Hinata meminta maaf padamu, karena belum bisa memberitahukan yang sebenarnya."

Shizune terdiam sejenak.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia berjanji akan menemuimu."

Pria Uchiha itu melebarkan matanya. Apa itu benar?

"Hn."

Alis Shizune mengerut. Matanya menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Jika kau terus berdiam diri, Hinata mungkin akan menjadi milik orang lain."

Sasuke menoleh cepat. Mata hitam itu menatap tajam Shizune. Wajah tampannya terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Aku tahu, tapi pikirkanlah lagi Sasuke. Ini masalah yang sulit, karena menyangkut perjanjian desa dan tetua Klan Hyuuga."

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur."

Jawaban Sasuke cukup membuat Shizune terkejut. Hari ini, Sasuke sangat berbeda dari kemarin. Sebelumnya ia terus saja mengamuk pada Tsunade, namun kali ini Sasuke tidak banyak berbicara. Pria itu mendadak menjadi dingin dan tidak peduli, seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Besok, adalah hari yang akan menentukan semuanya."

"Hn"

Shizune tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi." dan bangkit dari kursi. Langkah kakinya yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkan ruangan itu berhenti sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Kau melupakan kotak makan itu."

Shizune membalikan badannya. "Itu untukmu."

"Dari?" tanya Sasuke. Alisnya berkerut.

"Wanita yang kau cintai." ucap Shizune singkat. Ia langsung menutup pintu kamar dan pergi.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kotak makan berwarna biru yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tanpa sadar, hari sudah mulai gelap. Pantas saja, perutnya sudah menunjukkan gejala kelaparan. Mengingat siang tadi, ia hanya memakan buah tomat yang dibelinya dipasar. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kota makan itu. Matanya menatap sendu kotak makan itu. Apa Hinata mengkhawatirkannya?

Tidak.

Jangan-jangan Hinata hanya kasihan padanya?

Sasuke sempat ragu untuk membuka tutup kotak makan itu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak bisa menolak makanan yang telah Hinata buat untuk dirinya.

Dibukalah tutup kotak makan itu. Mata Sasuke membulat. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya dengan rona merah tipis di pipi. Tampilan makanan itu sungguh indah, menurut Sasuke. Jelas, ini memang dari Hinata. Tapi ada yang lebih membuatnya senang dan begitu terharu. Mengapa banyak sekali potongan tomat di makanan ini? Seingatnya, tidak pernah ada yang tahu tentang makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Jadi, Hanabi membeli tomat tadi siang karena Hinata?" senyum Sasuke semakin lebar.

Dengan ini semakin membuat Sasuke yakin. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata, hanya karena perjodohan itu. Untuk siapapun, selain dirinya.

"Kau membuatku semakin menginginkan dirimu menjadi milik ku Hinata."

Tidak terasa, hari semakin malam. Udara dingin menusuk kulit putih Sasuke hingga sampai ke tulang. Kotak makan yang telah kosong itu ia letakkan kembali di atas meja. Besok, adalah hari penentuan akhir perjodohan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Hari dimana hatinya harus siap, dengan jawaban dari Hinata yang akan menentukan semuanya. Ia tidak akan diam begitu saja. Pada saat itu juga, Sasuke akan merebut Hinata walaupun perjodohan itu disetujui kedua belah pihak. Persiapan telah selesai.

Perang baru akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Teach Me)**

Matahari telah menampakkan diri menerangi desa Konoha. Para penduduk desa telah sibuk dengan segala aktivitasnya. Shinobi-shinobi desa itu kembali ke tugasnya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Hokage, sejak pagi telah duduk di kursi tempat ia bekerja setiap harinya didampingi dengan asisten kesayangan, Shizune. Namun keadaan kali ini nampak beda. Di ruangan ini, berdiri tiga shinobi Konoha selain mereka berdua. Satu dari dua shinobi itu adalah salah satu shinobi penting desa Konoha. Dan menjadi saksi mata satu-satunya dari Klan Hyuuga.

Hari ini, perjodohan antara Naruto dan Hinata akan segera ditentukan. Kedua shinobi yang terlibat perjodohan itu akan memberikan jawaban mereka. Suasana yang terasa sangat mencekam dan menegangkan. Hyuuga Hiashi yang berdiri di samping Shizune, memberikan tatapan tajam. Mata Byakugan itu bergantian menatap anak sulung dan calon menantunya.

"Jadi hari ini, aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari kalian berdua."

Tsunade memandang Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh di depan meja kerjanya. Ia menangkap ekspresi kedua shinobi itu menunjukkan kegelisahan. Saat ini, mata byakugan Hinata menatap sendu lantai yang ia pijak. Wajah itu tak kuat melihat tatapan kecewa Ayahnya yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Ayahnya tidak menunggu jawaban darinya, ia lebih tertarik menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Karena sebelumnya, ia telah menolak tawaran ini tepat di depan Ayahnya sendiri.

Naruto terlihat gusar karena jujur ia tak suka dengan suasana ketegangan seperti ini. Merasa dihujani tatapan tajam oleh ketiga shinobi yang berada didepannya, membuat Naruto terdiam. Salah satu memecahkan ketegangan ini adalah dengan bercanda. Tapi Naruto tidak akan melakukannya. Saat ini, jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya akan menentukan nasib perjodohan mereka berdua.

"Naruto kau yang pertama." ucap Tsunade beserta wajah yang seperti biasa menakutkan.

Naruto tersentak. Menghirup udara panjang sejenak dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Naruto telah siap dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Aku, menerimanya." Naruto menatap serius Tsunade.

Hening sesaat.

Mata Byakugan Hinata melebar−terkejut. Tubuhnya membatu.

_Jadi Naruto menerima perjodohan ini?_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Tidak mungkin.

Wanita itu _shock_ berat.

Ketiga shinobi itu juga terkejut. Mereka pun terdiam. Hiashi menatap nanar Hinata.

"_A-aku me-menolaknya−...Ayah"_

"_Kenapa kau menolaknya Hinata?"_

"_A-aku tidak akan bahagia jika menikah dengan Naruto hanya ka-karena perjodohan ini Ayah, aku tidak ingin."_

"_Kau aneh. Bagaimana jika Naruto menerima keputusan ini? Apa yang akan lakukan setelah kau tahu bahwa kau telah menolaknya? Apa kau akan menarik kembali ucapanmu itu anakku?"_

Kepala Hinata terasa sakit, ingatan tentang dirinya yang menolak tawaran Ayahnya waktu lalu menghantui pikirannya saat ini.

'_Jadi, apa jawabanmu Hinata.'_ batin Hiashi. Ia prihatin, melihat anaknya dihadapkan oleh kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintainya menerima perjodohan itu sedangkan dirinya sendiri telah bersumpah akan menolak perjodohan itu.

Tsunade tersadar dari lamunanya. "Selanjutnya, Hinata."

Hati Hinata seakan tercabik-cabik.

"A-aku..." kedua tangan itu mengepal begitu keras.

Suara sepatu terdengar dari luar ruangan Hokage. Seorang shinobi berjalan mendekat.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya lagi. Matanya tertutup, hatinya bergejolak hebat.

"A-aku..."

"Me..."

Prakkk!

Suara pintu terbuka menghantam dinding belakangnya begitu keras. Semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju kepada seorang pria yang telah berani masuk ke ruangan Hokage tanpa permisi dan berbuat kekacauan.

"K-kau!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Akhirnya!**

**Chapter 7-nya update ya mina. Maaf selama ini karena telah menelantarkan fic ini :")**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, suka, dan follow cerita ini. Saya sangat terharu sekali TT. Maaf gak bisa jawab review satu-satu. Intinya, saya sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang selalu semangatin saya di kolom review untuk selalu semangat update fanfic ini :")**

**Untuk chapter ini sendiri, bisa dibilang bukan cukup panjang lagi, tapi sangat panjang. Saya gak nyadar, keasyikan ngetik jadi keterusan deh haha. Mungkin karena saya sempat ninggalin dunia ini cukup lama akibat kesibukan saya di real life, jadi merasa rindu dan merasa seperti baru terlahir kembali #abaikan**

**Untuk moment Sasuhina-nya, mohon maaf lagi yang sebesar-besarnya, di chapter ini bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Saya lagi fokus ke beberapa chara masing-masing yang kemungkinan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan terlibat konflik. Jadi saya simpan dulu moment-nya. Btw, ini sudah tanda-tanda konflik akan terjadi. Mungkin kedepannya, setiap chapter akan panjang. Jadi, saya tetap berusaha untuk sering-sering update semua fanfic saya di ffn ini. Jika saya hiatus tiba-tiba, harap dimaklumin karena saya sedang kuliah dan termasuk mahasiwa tua karena tahun depan udah mulai siap-siap skripshittt *ehhh**

**Buat adegan terakhir tadi, pasti semua udah pada -ngira kan apa jawaban Hinata yak? **

**Pokoknya siap-siap tunggu Naruto vs Sasuke di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya. Eitss tapi ini versus-nya bukan perang-perangan lagi kok. Semua pasti sudah pada tau kan maksudnya apa? Haha**

**Oke, tetap semangat membaca ya Mina. **

**See you next time!**

**Dayuta.**

_July 17th, 2017_


End file.
